Broken Home
by BlackHeart95
Summary: [AU][Complete]After living with her abusive father for so long, Raven finally escapes. Another narrow escape forces her to stay with a changeling she doesn't even know. But her problems cease to go away as she trys to hide the truth of her past...RaeBB
1. Death Would Be A Blessing

I don't own Teen Titans. Plain and Simple. Now, in the story, it's pretty obvious that it's Trigon and Raven, but this is an AU(Alternate Universe for the newbies) Anyway, Raven can't go through walls or use her healing powers yet and Trigon only has a fraction of his power( You find out why later in the chapter) And they both live in this underground building thing not too far from Jump City. So enough gibberish, on with the fic....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" You are worthless! Meddling child! I told you not to get in the way!"

" I'm sorry, father."

" Your sorry!? You ruined my plan! It took sleepless nights to obtain the map of that building and you ruined it all in seconds!"

" I-"

Suddenly, the crimson skinned demon lashed out at his only child. He quickly brought back his fist and delivered a supernatural punch. She staggered back in reaction as his fist struck her face, his claw cutting her cheek. The purple haired girl backed away from her father seeking revenge but knew better than to mess with the demon. He snarled in fury as she winced at the surges of pain throbbing throughout her face. She lifted her hand from her cheek and examined the blood on her palm. Glancing at her father, he showed no sympathy for what he did. Typical.

" Get out of my sight." He growled as he barged his teeth fiercely

She stood there for a second, then slowly walked off to her room with her cape fluttering behind her. Her father watched her leave as he tightened his fists in hatred. No matter what she did, he was always there- Mocking her every move. She wanted to escape her broken home but she had no where to run. She had to face the fact that it was nearly impossible for her to provide for herself, for she knew very little of the outside world.

Earlier that day, he went into town. She was dragged along with him. Apparently, he needed her to help with his next attempt of domination. They went to the mayor's house in an attempt to kidnap him and she was to create a barrier to keep security from interfering. As they entered the building, the security went off and the tiny home went into lock down mode. He was furious. She lowered the barrier long enough for him to destroy what was in his path. What she didn't know was his reason for trying to take over the town. As they arrived outside the chamber that the mayor was hiding within, he brutally attacked the armoured door, giving her instructions to fight off any threats. But because her emotions of hate got out of control, her powers failed. The security overwhelmed them and they were forced to flee. Why couldn't her father just destroy them and continue on with his raid?

The reason the demon was trying to kidnap the mayor was to threaten the government by destroying town after town by taking their leaders and then plunging the towns into crime invested abysses. Eventually, the government would cave and give him what he wanted- An amulet that gave him his full powers back. He kept them inside the stone to keep them from debauching his body so that his powers would be easier to control and would have limits beyond his normal capability. His daughter however had no idea to his weakness and motives and remained oblivious to why he hadn't killed her by devouring her soul. In fact, there was much he kept from her... Like the outside world itself.

Her father, or a slave driver as she thought of him, kept her secluded in his secret haven hidden below layers of rock. She remembered as a child how he constantly tortured and insulted her time after time. Somehow, she gained control over her powers. Perhaps the hate she felt for him inspired her to be stronger? She didn't care, as long as she could avoid him, she would survive.

She glanced in the mirror as she walked akin to it and saw the wound. It was bigger than she thought but thought nothing over it. She had gotten worse damage from his outbursts than the minor cut carved in her skin. At one point, she remembered he broke her arm. He had returned angry and drunk and needed something-Or someone-To take his anger out on. She just happened to be in the room when he came home. In defence of his powerful attack, she blocked it with her arm but the pressure of the magic snapped her arm.

" Obsolete child! Always in the way!"

Followed by the battle cries from the hall, she heard the shattering of a glass object. Then the sounds of the walls being smashed by his mighty assaults chimed aloud, And the echos of his howls boomed through the empty corridor. She knew what was coming next.

" RAAH!" He screamed as he crushed a vase " I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN!"

His sharp scream pierced the dead air. The half-demon looked frustrated as she clenched her hand over her forehead. " No... Not again." She muttered with a slight presence of fear in her voice.

His heavy footsteps steadily marched to her room. Although he was fifteen feet away from her, she could almost feel his eerie breathing on the back of her neck. She rubbed the back of her neck to shake the feeling as a drop of sweat ran down her forehead. The footsteps were growing closer, and her time to escape was running out.

**Thump**

**Thump**

**Thump**

**Thump**

There was no escape, who was she kidding?. Her powers had limits and were unstable and his were legendary and were under control. There was no way to defeat him. They hadn't even fought yet, but she had already lost.

**Thump **

**Thump**

**Thump**

The footsteps stopped. Silence....... And then, in that instance of tranquillity, he assailed the door open, nearly swinging it completely off it's hinges. His cold glared paralysed her as he entered the doorway. She watched her own doom as he stalked towards her and grabbed the loose cloth on her cape's collar. He snorted and struck her temple with another fierce punch causing her to stumble down to the cold floor. His grip still remained hooked as he dragged her out of her room by her collar and down the hall to a room of metal. The room was designed to protect the inhabitants from the dangers outside. The demon had it built to keep the occupants inside.

The girl felt the chill of the stone floor run through her body, keeping her awake as she did nothing to get free. She allowed herself to be dragged to the iron room without trying to fight at all. The demon stopped at the entrance and swung open the metal padlocked door, bracing the darkness inside as it swept around him like a breeze of wind. He raised his daughter to his height and grinned evilly. She wanted to spit in his face, but decided to save it for when she had the upper hand. The demon brought her close to his face, to the point where his scent of death was the only essence she sensed and he bared his fangs to speak.

" Sweet dreams."

A sharp pain abruptly struck the purple-haired girl's stomach catching her off guard. She cried in agony as she slouched to loosen the feeling but to no avail, it didn't work. All she felt now was the burning feeling of a blade in her abdomen and the striking of needles over her skin. One blow was all it took, and she felt utterly useless because of it. Now she thought of herself as useless and weak as her parent perceived her as. He tossed her into the obscure room with intentions of damaging her further and waited eagerly to see if she would show signs of life. To his dismay, she groaned and tried to get up from the floor on her elbows. It was something to expect from his spawn.

He wasn't letting her got off so easily. He raised an open palm toward her and his eyes glowed in it's own spine tingling yellow. Just by tensing his muscles, a dark energy sphere appeared in front of him. He loved to feel in control. And with that, the blast shot at his offspring. She screamed as the attack struck, and she was concealed as the dissolved stones developed into thick dust clouds. His face lacked emotion as he turned away and closed the door.

There was the grinding of a metal slab and then a loud clang. That was all she heard. All she could do in her present state was open an eye to observe her new surrounds. All she saw was darkness. Complete darkness. He had locked her in the safe room, and she didn't know if he would ever let her out. Maybe he had left her there to die? Maybe he would return to continue his never-ending attack? Or perhaps she was going to die right there and then, without prolonged suffering... The negative thought raced though her head to the point where she unwillingly slipped into unconsciousness. Her last thought rang empty in her corrupted mind- To escape the cage and to fly away like a bird with newfound freedom.


	2. Advantage Of A Mistake

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Teen Titans if I'm writing stories about it instead of making episodes. Oh well, here's chap. 2 of Broken Home. Don't forget to R & R... Unless your lazy, meaning if you fantasise about being a Titan then it's a 100 chance that a fantasy is all it will be :) Now read n review

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was black. Slowly, her sense of hearing came back and a distant dulled conversation echoed among the iron walls. The iron walls...

Raven opened her eyes only to rediscover the darkness that felt so familiar. Her memory of what happened before she was locked in the room all flooded back within the first moments of consciousness. Her father had suffered another anger outburst and had taken it all out on her... For the 10,000th time in her young life. It was a mistake to go with him to Earth all those years ago. The talking was too faint to hear from within the chamber so she had no idea what was going on, or what was in store for her next.

In a rush, all her senses returned and she could feel her injuries tugging at her sanity. Her sonorous wounds made their presence known, but now she was fully conscious. Maybe she should focus on her demonic father's conversation? That idea popped into her head from out of nowhere and she decided to put it to work. She grit her teeth to suppress her urge to cry out so that she could hear what he was saying.

" ... Yes, that was..... mistake.............. I will...... She........... problem............. failed...."

Raven could only decipher a few words from her father's conversation. She needed to hear every word to put the pieces together and figure out her father's motives. She directed all her attention to her sense of hearing and finally was able to eavesdrop his plan.

" I need to show the government I'm serious. If I don't get the amulet back, my powers will remained in this pathetic state. I would have conquered this measly planet years ago if not for my missing powers. "

" His powers?" Raven thought to herself " That's it! The amulet he always wore until a few years ago, he had transferred them to the amulet to gain control ... That must be why he hasn't killed me... He can't."

" No one must know that my abilities are in that amulet. Therefore I must get it back before I loose my chance to obtain my full potential."

Raven began to feel a little stronger. Knowing her father wasn't as strong anymore, she had a chance of getting away from him. That explained so many things. Why his bone breaking attacks only caused bruises. Why he needed her to help him in his plan. Why she was still alive.

" Don't worry, I'll take care of her before she catches on. She'll be in the depths of hell with my friends before the suns rises."

She was a little confused. How could he possibly execute her? Trigon's powers were only as strong as hers when she was furious. Sure his attacks were lethal, but being half-demon only brought on severe pain, not death. And she could even move a little now. If he tried to fight her again, she wouldn't be a target. She would fight. The only reason she allowed him to attack flawlessly was so that she would survive. If she fought back, he would surely finish her.

Suddenly, she realised whoever her father was talking to via portals was gone, and she heard him approaching. In fact, he was right outside.

She layed back on the ground to appear as if she was still unconscious so he wouldn't give the classical I-Am-Superior-And-You-Cannot-Beat-Me speech. The door clicked and a slate grinded between the metal plates holding the door. There was a pause, then a ray of light brimmed into the room. The light wasn't exactly bright, it was more of a ghostly blue glow, radiating from one of her father's machines. The demon slid the door open and stood indifferently gazing into the obscure room.

Trigon stared at his daughter's seemingly lifeless body carefully plotting ways to destroy her. She was half mortal so he knew there were a variety of possibilities. He walked into the room like a human was talking a walk in a park and stopped in front of Raven. Reaching down, he grabbed her collar again and lifted her off the ground. She managed to hold in an "Ouch" and tried to play dead as well as an academy award winner. It seemed to work as Trigon merely glared at her for a few seconds before allowing her to fall back to the ground. Once again, Raven held in a surge of pain as her father crept out of the room. Being the typical villain, he muttered hints to what the plan growing in his head involved.

" Don't worry, my dear. Daddy will take good care of you." He laughed evilly " I hope the air doesn't get to you."

With that, he turned away from the scene. It was obvious what his plan was now.

" So he's going to poison me." Raven pondered " Probably by putting toxins in the air vents. I can see why the bad guys always lose. They foolishly blurt out their plans thinking no one can hear them."

Trigon stopped, perhaps to process his next action and then thundered off down the hall. Leaving the room, he left Raven behind the opportunity of a life time. He left the door open! All she had to do was get out and into the city where it would be nearly impossible for him to track her. Assured he was gone and would be back very soon, she crawled to her knees with mild pain. " One step at a time." She muttered under her breath. Slowly, she put one foot on the cold stone floor and then placed a hand on her thigh. She pushed herself into a standing position and griped as a jolt of pain from her inner injuries shot up her spine. She predicted that the demon was nearly done his search for the lethal product and would return to finish her off for good if she didn't get out. Raven staggered out of the room and out of the darkness and glanced around insecurely. The coast was clear.

Like a nocturnal rodent, she crept through the short hallway and towards an aging clay staircase. Never in her life she had stopped to admire the exit of the clandestine refuge, and now that they lead to a pristine and mended life, never had their chipped edges or dusty surface seemed so majestic. She wobbled toward them, using the wall for support, and then began to ascend to the doors at the top. Trigon was oblivious, and she was practically right beneath his nose. She pushed the door open at grandma speed to ease the creaks they made when manoeuvred and the scenery came into view.

The sky was a deep blue, illuminated with a million stars that seemed to be the candles of night, and the horizon produced purples, pinks, and oranges. Farther away from the birth of the dawn, a Crescent moon shone onto the ocean, which wrapped around the side of Jump city. From her location, all of Jump city could be seen. From the tallest skyscrapers to the smallest houses, the light of day struck the glass windows making them shine with a goldenrod gleam. It must have been around 5:30 in the morning meaning that she had been in the room for almost four hours.

Snapping back to reality, the cloaked girl realised she could gawk over the landscape at another time. Closing the doors behind her, she began to focus on flight, and it worked. She levitated in the air and hastily flew to Jump City to seek refuge. As long as Trigon had no idea where she was, she would be able build a life for herself and then get away from Jump City altogether, thus throwing her father off track of where she could possibly reside.

She was half way to Jump City when she looked back to ensure he wasn't hot on her trail. Nothing. Trigon wasn't there. No one was. Even when she turned back to the direction she was heading, he didn't predictably fly right in front of her. When he walked away from the room, that would be the last time they ever saw each other... Or so she thought.

The nocturnal rodent wasn't in a safe habitat, and now that the predator's prey had moved into another habitat, the predator would be forced to follow in either to continue hunting the creature. In other words, In either for Trigon to catch Raven, he had to go to the city.

He was furious to find her missing from the chamber. So furious that he destroyed practically everything in his path. Not even the smallest item remained undamaged. Trigon did the natural thing any pissed off demon would do--Seek revenge. And with that intent in his mind, he used his sense of smell to track Raven's scent to wherever she had run off to. If he actually did find her, the results wouldn't be too pretty.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And end chappie 2. I could use ideas seeing how the first few chapters are the only ones planned clearly. I'm guessing by chapter 5 I'll be pulling maniacal ideas from the hat. So R & R, flames welcomed.


	3. You Can Run, But You Can't Hide

Haven't updated for a few days... Because I was too lazy.... Anyway, I finally inspired myself to keep at this story so i won't leave it unfinished. I already have a plan for the ending, but there's a gap in the middle. I NEED IDEAS PEOPLE...Ahem,..On with the story...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To avoid being stared at like a freak show, and to be aware of her father's presence, Raven hovered over the roofs of the gangly buildings in search of something. She didn't know what she was looking for– Maybe a safe place to live where her demonic father could never find her. Finally, she landed on a rooftop garden to observe the streets below.

A man helping an elder get across the street, a couple holding hands in the park, a group of kids playing a game, a female clown selling balloons to kids. All the people... They seemed so... Happy. Raven had never witnessed happiness firsthand, nor had she felt it. Sure being away from her parent was a relieve, but there was still something missing. There was a feeling of emptiness in her, and she couldn't pin point the source. She continued to watch them as they went on with their daily lives, wondering how repair her teenage life.

" ...Can I help you?"

In a paranoid look, she spun around to spot the voice behind her. When she saw the person, her gaze changed to one of confusion. It appeared to be a boy her age- A green skinned boy.

" Sorry." She muttered, and prepared to fly off

" Wait," he stopped her " What are you doing up here?"

" Nothing to harm your precious plants."

" Dude, I don't garden."

Raven raised an concealed eyebrow from beneath her hood and before the boy could react, she levitated into the air and advanced away from the rooftop.

" Hey!" he called

She ignored him and sailed to another building without caution. Darkness was setting in as everything was shaded with deep blues and ebony. It seemed as if less people were active in the night as in the day, and more cars were on the roads. Most people these days were paranoid so such behaviour didn't surprise.

And before she knew it, everything was pitch black. Everything except the streets and many levels of multi story buildings. The only place where darkness lurked was in alleys, run down neighbourhoods, and abandoned buildings-And in that darkness also lurked the most corrupt beings in Jump City. Raven didn't care what kind of people prowled, when your half-Demon, you're the one who everyone fears to have near them. If she were to actually socialize with the resides, she would never be able to trust them either. It was how her father had raised her.

It never occurred to her before how his influence affected her. Her only window to the outside world was through television, but even then she was only allowed to watch things where evil triumphed. It was almost like her father's subliminal message. She didn't want to be like him. She didn't want to be the heir to a future apocalyptic world. She didn't want his negative influence around anymore.

Suddenly, something down on the streets caught her eye. It was a tall man, who seemed to be hiding under the famous black trench coat and wide framed hat. There was also some sort of dark energy about him. There was something about him that just wasn't right. He advanced up the road as people seemed to step aside from him as he passed by. And as soon as he walked pass the middle of the sidewalk, she spotted messy white long hair. A rush of delirium ran through her body as she finally realised it was her father.

And as soon as the thought hit her, he turned his head with four glistening yellow eyes, and seemed to look straight at her. He smelt her fear, and knew she was in the area.

Raven pulled away from the side of the building and started to breathe heavily. Maybe the thought of a 6 foot demon trying to hide in a trench coat would have been funny if he wasn't trying to kill her. She had to escape, Pronto. There was just one little itty bitty problem. If she used her powers, he would know exactly where she was going, especially with him just a building away. But to her advantage, his powers were weak so if he, the infamous villain Trigon, were to be seen in public, then the national guard would surely apprehend him and run twisted experiments on him like a guinea pig. Then again, she would suffer the same fate. It was almost a lose-lose scenario.

She was a sitting duck on top of the building. After her predator circled the block, his senses would automatically determine she was in the building. With that, Raven bolted to the side of the building and sought the fire escape. Then she realised it was on the other side. No time, she had to go. There was one thing to do, but then she would have to bolt off like a bat out of hell. She climbed over the side of the building and hung from the edge until finally letting go. She fell to the earth quickly but before impact, she used her powers to ease the landing. Raven set both feet on the ground and dashed out of the alley away from the direction of her father and into the busy traffic.

Amazingly, she leapt, slid, jolted, rolled, plowed, and flipped past all the cars while they were in motion, and without her realising what would happen, some of them sounded their horns in fury. Her getaway wasn't going to work with all these clues to where she was. She'd probably be safer if she walked behind her father until he left.

A chill went down the pale girl's spine as she had the feeling of being watched. Abruptly, her eyes locked onto the figure on the opposite side of the road. It's cold yellow eyes shooting daggers at her.

With a gasp, she ran up the sidewalk and around the curve looking for a hiding place, anywhere to seek refuge from her corrupt parent. As she passed the people, they all stepped out of the way and began conversing about what a freak she was. People always seemed to pick on people just because they do things differently than they do. Raven could almost read people like books after being tricked and deceived so many times. With each turn, she still wasn't completely assured she had lost him. You can never be sure when a super being is after you.

She had been running for a good ten minutes now, and she was out of breath. Her throat craved

for water as her sharp gasps for dry air burned her throat. She dragged herself into the alley next to her and chanted " Azarath Metrion Zynthos." And the dumpsters and twisted metals were enveloped with dark energy and began to rearrange near the entrance of the alley to appear like a locked gate. Finally, she assured herself she was secure and leaned against the wall. She slid down to the ground and sighed deeply.

" That was too close..." She muttered under her breath

" Too close indeed."

She nearly leapt out of her skin as the bone chilling voice rang out. She looked up with wide eyes to see an obscure figure looking down on her. It sprang from the edge and landed right in front of her as she got to her feet in a panic. The unsettled dust swarmed the feet of the demon as he sneered at her with a subvert glare. At this point, she felt death was inevitable. Her hope was fading.

" You almost got away." Trigon thundered " How dare you try to run away!"

Raven let her guard down at the wrong time. His giant clawed hand clenched her throat as his confident expression morphed into a dead serious one. He was defiantly not letting her get away with it. Her voice squeaked as he lifted her off the ground and slammed her into the strongly cased outer wall.

" After I let you come to this vile planet with me to take it over, you try and run away!? I let you live under MY roof, let you eat MY food, and let you live under MY rule, which you disobey!? You callous brat! This is how you repay me!?"

His grip tightened on her throat, and her air way was crushed closed shutting off her air ways. She tried to pry his hand off her neck and tried to kick him but it obviously wasn't doing any good. Time for plan B. She opened her mouth to chant her spell but nothing came out. He had the upper hand once again and now, there was no way to escape. If he chose to kill her, then there was no stopping him. His rage burned too fiercely for her to survive this time.

" You had a chance at great power! And you chose to deny your destiny to rule Earth! Foolish child! I WILL RULE EARTH NOW, WHILE YOU ROT IN IT'S SOIL!!"

He pulled her away from the wall and then crashed her head into the tough walls. This time they fractured, as did her head.

Raven could feel the wound on the back of her head throb with a cold feeling. The blood ran down the back of her neck in different directions and stained her dark navy cloak. It hurt like hell and she was still alive and conscious to feel the pain.

" Your life ends here! You were a waste of time! You are nothing! You will never admit to anything! You are USELESS to me now! USELESS!!!"

Now her vision was speckled with black dots, which slowly expanded into large masses of darkness. She could barely see, and couldn't hear. As she sunk into doom, Trigon's grip loosened and he was rammed out of the way by something. She hadn't gone yet, and she saw that her saviour was... A bull? Not just any bull, a green bull. It began to change and shift into a human form which seemed to be very familiar. It was the boy she confronted earlier, but what was he doing there? She thought back for a second, she was half dead and a green bull just turned into a green boy... She must have died and gone to some weird dreamworld... Or maybe it was real? At this point, it didn't matter. All she wanted to do was sleep...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voila, another chappie finito. And there is so much obvious things in this story it's just sad. I think we all know Beast Boy is the green boy. How many other green people do you know besides your secret alien neighbours?


	4. Painstaking Distrust

I don't exactly know how many reviews are good, but with all the positive ones I've gotten, I have the will to keep going. So review pweeze (Gives puppy dog eyes).... Ok, where ever that came from I don't know....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey, stay awake!"

Raven was still half conscious. She hadn't slipped into oblivion yet, but she was pretty close. Someone was lightly shaking her to keep her awake. The green teen again, she assumed. Her brain wasn't functioning right at the time so she didn't care if some stranger was assisting her for a silhouetted reason.

" Hold on, I'll get you out of here! Just don't close your eyes!"

" You vermin! Who do you think you are interfering with me!?"

" Sorry I can't stay and chat, but I gotta fly!"

" YOU GET BACK HERE YOU IMP!!" the demon cried

It wasn't long before she realised she was being carried off via flight. Somehow the green dude could fly, and lucky for her, her father's ability to fly was in that amulet, so he was literally grounded. She wasn't aware of this, and assumed Trigon was closely behind. There was no time to take it all in, just to try and paste together exactly what was going on. She should be dead, not being helped by a stranger. Why would someone who didn't even know her face her father and help her? It was mind boggling. Raven was raised to never trust anyone so such behaviour made her extremely distrustful. Still, it all seemed like a dream.

Before she knew it, she was back on the ground. Was she safe, or did her father attack? The landing was pretty gentle, evidence she was safe... For now. What about the green dude?

" You okay? Snap out of it..."

Unexpectedly, He lifted off her hood to inspect for damage. She really wasn't okay with that. Now he would see what a freak she was and that he would regret ever helping her. She wanted to get the heck out of there, but her body wasn't obeying her commands to escape. Maybe this time she wouldn't escape the jaws of death. That moron wasn't exactly helping. Her life was practically in the hands of someone who didn't have a clue of what they were doing.

" Uh oh, your bleeding. Good thing I have a portable medic kit!" he grinned

Instead of fighting to get her body in motion to escape, she just waited until she had the strength to get up. Suddenly, she was forced out of her sub-conscious state by the sharp stinging of rubbing alcohol. The half-demon creaked her eyes open to glare at the green adolescent.

" Oh good. Your not dead." He smiled in humour

Raven just stared for a second and looked away as he took out the bandages. The green boy carefully wrapped the bandages around Raven's head as both seemed to avoid eye contact with each other. And of course, there was awkward silence. The stranger quickly finished with the bandages and sat down against the same wall that Raven was leaning on. Raven recognised her surroundings as the rooftop garden she was on earlier. Now would be a good time to get away.

" So... What's your name?" he inquired

" Raven." She said blandly

" Ok... I'm Gar, but you can call me Beast Boy."

" Sure..."

" So what's with the big red guy back there? Why was he trying to kill you?"

" It doesn't concern you."

" Oh c'mon, you can tell me!"

Raven seemed a little agitated as she got to her feet. She started to walk off but getting up too quicky made her head spin.

" Hey, where are you going?" Beast Boy asked

" Somewhere else." She said in her famous monotone pitch

" But-"

Suddenly, Raven stumbled to her knees. Maybe it was a sign that she should stay? No, just the aftereffect of getting up too quickly with a head injury. She barred her teeth and slowly got up as the changeling rushed to her side.

" Your not ready to go running off yet, you're still hurt." Beast Boy reminded " And it's much safer here! That evil red guy won't find you here!"

Maybe, just maybe, he was right. Trigon would never look for her in a building with flowers decorating the top. It was the perfect hideout. But Raven still questioned his motives. It seemed strange of a strange green boy to help a strange demonic girl.

" I'll stay. But answer this question." She glared with distrust " Why are you helping me?"

" What? Can't a guy be nice?"

Raven just continued to stare at him to psych him out. It was getting to him, but he didn't have any bad intentions against her. He was set on proving to her he wasn't plotting something evil against her. After the mistake he made a long time ago, his only desire was to prove to the world he was a good guy. So what happened exactly? That was still a secret locked away within the depths of his intellectual.

" Okay. So most guys are sick demented perverts with only one ambition in life, but I'm not like that!" He reassured " I'm just trying to do good!"

Raven had two choices- Stay with the stranger until her father stopped looking or roam the streets until he eventually tracked her down. Well, staying with 'Beast Boy' wouldn't be so bad. If he tried anything she could use her powers to annihilate him. For a minute, she had forgotten all about her powers. Luck seemed to swing her way once again now that she had a place to stay, a place that was guaranteed to repel her father.

" Fine. I'll stay. But if you've lied to me, I'll crush you into a flat rectangle and stick you in a toaster." She said reluctantly

" Ha haha, sure." he laughed, hoping she was being sarcastic " C'mon, I'll show ya around!"

The two trudged toward the stairwell and vanished within the vertical tunnel. Destined for friendship, or hatred? Who knows. As long as their personalities clashed, things would seem as if they were plotting each other's downfall. It was going to be a loooooooooong two weeks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chap. Seemed kinda short... But no matter, I shall make the next one longer. And please be extremely nice and review. Reviews fuel my writing.... Review... Review.... You know you want to...


	5. Assumptions

Well, I forgot to mention. Raven's emotions don't cause her powers to go haywire... Yet. The only problem is if she uses them, they may go out of control and well, randomly attack things. So at the moment, her emotions aren't bound to her powers. Now, I don't own Teen Titans, yada yada, onward...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks.

Two weeks gone by since escaping her father. Strangely, Beast Boy had been telling the truth about his intent but Raven still suspected he was hiding something. Oh well, as long as her father was repulsed at the sight of the garden on the roof, he would stay away from the building. If all failed, she would go to an abandoned Church to reside, that is, if she didn't catch on fire when she entered.

The building Beast Boy lived in was actually pretty ravishing. Despite the fact that it looked like something out of the European 1800's, it still contained the devices of the present, including something called Gamestation that the green boy was practically attached to. It was also three Storys high with multiple bedrooms and bathrooms. Downstairs, however, harboured a library and a massive room used to train in, both she occasionally visited. Of course, Beast Boy didn't own the building. It actually belonged to his grandfather, Pierre Logan. His grandfather was away to some business conference and conveniently wasn't due to return for three weeks.

If Beast Boy lived by himself in a building that big, well, it would be completed desecrated by the never ending parties he would throw.

" Hey, Rae!"

She was in her surrogate of a room making an attempt to meditate when Beast Boy stuck his head in the doorway. Oh how she wished the doors had locks.

" What?" She muttered, mildly annoyed

" Wanna go to the training room and duke it out? I'll go easy on ya!"

" No thanks."

" Oh C'mon! You can't stayed here all day meditating!"

" I have to meditate."

" Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!?"

" Will you leave me alone if I do?"

" I can't guarantee that I will but I can try."

" ...Fine," She sighed

Beast Boy grinned and anxiously paced downstairs. Raven returned to a standing position and walked out the doorway Beast Boy had practically flown out of and went down the staircase with dry anticipation. The changeling impatiently waited until she caught up and then raced up the hall to the training room. Look before you leap was a phrase that slipped his mind at the wrong moment.

All Raven heard from afar was a loud thud pursued by the tumble of two people. It was obvious Beast Boy had recklessly collided with someone. But who?

" Gar, you should watch where your going, my boy."

" Gramps!" Beast Boy graced

It was Mr. Logan, of course. His face thrived with wrinkles and underneath his business hat resided his short white hair. The hat of course hid his noticeable balding. Beast Boy's green eyes matched those of his grandfathers pointing out the animal DNA didn't make his eyes green as well. Being the typical business man, he was sheathed beneath a long dark brown trench coat and grasped two oversized briefcases. He appeared to be a polite elder who evidently influenced Beast Boy to be the nice guy he was.

" Good to be home." He smiled " So anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

" Funny you should mention..."

Raven calmly walked up to Beast Boy, who still had his back turned. As she was about to ask who the old geezer was, he went into a panic.

" GAR! WHAT IS THAT!?" Mr. Logan hollered in shock " LOOK OUT!!"

The 63 year old tackled Beast Boy and shoved him away from Raven. Then, regaining his stance, he pulled a pistol from his trench coat pocket and aimed it point blank at Raven. She was taken back by his action and prepared to bring a dark energy barrier around her. Raven happened to have her hood up which made her look like an evil felon bent on attacking Beast Boy.

" Stay away from my Grandson! Get out of here you atrocity!"

Beast Boy lunged to his feet and darted in the paths of the instant enemies. He stood in the gun's path and pushed his grandfather's hand to redirect the weapon's direction of fire.

" Gramps!? What are you doing!?"

" I'm trying to halt the burglar! What are you doing!?"

" Grandpa! That's my friend, Raven! She's not a burglar, or an atrocity for that matter!"

" Why is she here!?" He nearly hissed

" She got beat up by a big red guy. I let her stay here so he wouldn't find her again!"

" Gar, I'm disappointed in you!" Mr. Logan flinched " You let a complete stranger into our home!? She looks like she'll murder ya while you sleep!"

" She won't do that! She would have by now if that was her plan!"

" How long has she been here!?"

" 2 weeks today."

Mr. Logan shifted his glanced to Raven who was taking the insults pretty well. He looked at her the way a hungry wolf eyes a wounded lamb. She continued to stare back indifferently as Beast Boy broke the silence.

" Please Grandpa," He besought " She's harmless! I swear! She's actually helpful! Last week I she showed me how to cook that food you like without burning the house down! An-And she trains with me so I can get stronger! And dude! Yousaid looks can be deceiving! Grandpa! You have to let her stay, or else that thing will attack her again!"

Mr. Logan absorbed Beast Boy's words and had little choice but to side with him. Beast Boy didn't really have friends, being green and all, so hopefully the gothic appearing girl would provide him some sort of friendship.

" Ok, she can stay... But only if she does her fair share of the work around here."

" Thanks, Gramps!" He smiled, pondering if he should tell him about the little shopping spreeRaven had to replace the stuff she left behind at her hellious home

Mr. Logan proceeded past the two, shooting a glare at Raven as he walked by. He eventually reached the stairs and vanished up them onward to his office on the third floor. Beast Boy and Raven exchanged glances after he could no longer be seen or heard.

" Sorry about that." Beast Boy said sheepishly " My Grandfather is super religious so, at your level of... Darkness... He probably thinks your some kind of demon."

How ironic that he mentioned that...

-----------------------------------------------------

It was dark. There were tall stone structures all around the area, along with many other things. Blood, rubble, and corpses. Corpses? What was going on?

The sky bestowed a crimson-ebony fusion that poured a heavy rainfall onto the... Streets? It was hard to tell amongst all the dark purple fog stalking the ground. Distant screams and battle cries tainted the air. There was nothing untouched by the evil that caused such havoc.

Then something began to emerge from the shadows.... Something bulky and red... Something with four... yellow... eyes...

Raven's eyes shot open. Just a nightmare. The same plaguing nightmare that stalked her mind almost every night since she left her home. What did they mean? A vision of the future? No, that was preposterous. She knew she couldn't get back to sleep so why bother? She pushed the covers off and layed foot to the warm marble floor. She rubbed her eyes as she strolled toward the window. It was a bad habit of hers to gaze out the window and go off into a trance. Every time she did, she ended up back at square one. Subconsciously, She was looking for that something missing from her very essence. It didn't dawn on her that it was the reason for her habit.

She could hear the ruffled cries of a desperate woman in the opposite direction she was observing. Raven looked toward the source and grit her teeth. The entire building across the street had gone up in flames, and by the looks of it, there were people still inside!

Like a racing horse, she bolted to Beast Boy's room and knocked heavily on his door. Finally he opened the door and appeared to be standing up while his eyes remained closed.

" Mmm, what?" He snoozed

" Wake up, green bean, the building across the street is on fire! And there are people still inside."

" Hm...That's niceee....." He swayed tiredly "..........................Wait............... WHAT!?"

Raven rolled her eyes and dragged the zombie downstairs and then outside to the panicked streets. The cold night air forced them awake as the Pyjama-clad teenagers stared at the building as it enveloped with fire and thick smoke. The fire engine was just unloading the hose as the duo arrived at the scene The classical woman sobbed to a fireman that her child was still inside and people wrapped in blankets counted their blessings, thankful they were alive. At least the two wouldn't get stared at for their 'fashion statement'

" Dude..." Beast Boy gasped " What are we going to do?"

" Go inside and get the survivors out of there." Raven acknowledged

" Okay... No problem... Heh..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And done. Now that I'm back in my writing spirit, I guess I'll have another chapter up soon. Slowly its all coming together but the ending is all planned. And with the ending I'm plotting, some of you will demand a sequel so I have plans for that as well. So that's my 2 cents, tootlez.


	6. Shadows In The Flame's Light

I'm not 100 sure, but this is the longest chapter so far. No matter, the more the merrier... If that appeals to this situation. I hope more people review, all those precious reviews make me write more of this. This is how it goes:

StoryReviews More Chapters

Easy huh? It's all so simple... Now onto the story...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" How are we gonna get in there!?" Beast Boy questioned " All the entrances are on fire!"

" Well, the rooftop looks like it's the only place untouched by the fire." Raven noted

" Yeah, I can get up there easy as pie. You'll have to stay here."

" Actually... I can fly."

" ...Okay... That good... Why am I just learning this?"

And before Raven could answer, the ominous blare of an explosion poisoned the air. Windows on the 4th and 5th Storys shattered and the frail glass stung anyone below. Thick sable billows of smoke poured out from the defiled windows as the crimson glow of fire beckoned at it's roots. The citizens below all shrieked in terror while fire crews gripping the hose jetted the building with the refreshment of water. All the noise had awakened everyone in the area, and those who had the slightest care ventured onto the shrouded streets to witness the tragedy.

And on cue, a person chalked with ash swayed out the window, screaming for aid. Everyone took immediate notice and hollered at the nearest fireman to get them out. The person was in fact shorter than usual...

" Oh my God! That's my son!" A woman cried

...That's because the stubby person was actually a child.

" C'mon, we don't have much time." Raven vociferated

Beast Boy morphed into an eagle and flew into the air with Raven in Pursuit. Nobody noticed them glide around the building, the life of a child seemed far more important. On the opposite side of the structure, few people had gathered. The fire hadn't broken out on the parallel surface yet.

Both the teens landed on the roof and instinctively dashed to the door leading down into the building. No fire was on the roof but it was getting closer. The 8th story, being the highest level, had already showed signs of the blaze. The floors were warm and the air was musky and humid, making breathing more of a task. The power had also suffered from the fire leaving everything secluded from it in utter darkness– Including the room Beast Boy and Raven were in.

" Any ideas?" Beast Boy squinted, trying to see the surrounding environment

" We follow the light downstairs until we reach the 5th story."

" Can we take the elevator?" He grumbled and jogged to the transport a few feet away to open the doors

" Sure, If you like pancakes." Raven regarded the empty hole

" Dude, does everything have a catch?"

" We don't necessarily have the time to stand here and complain,"

" Right, lets go save that kid!" Beast Boy struck a pose

" Yeah..."

The duo proceeded to the next set of stairs and of course, went down them. It was the long route which usually didn't pass through rooms, they just provided doors into the halls of the level. After the short yet eternal trip, they arrived at the 5th story... Where Beast Boy kicked down the door.

" And what was the point of that?" Raven glared

" Thought I'd make a dramatic entrance!" The changeling grinned

With more important issues at hand, both just kept going into the illuminated corridor. Beast Boy looked relieved now that he could see in the light, Raven looked as if she preferred the previous darkness. Just as they neared the end of the hall, distant sobbing came from the enclosed room across from them. Beast Boy grasped the doorknob and tried to twist it open but it ceased to release. He rammed the door while pushing on it via the door knob but it wouldn't bulge.

" It's jammed from the inside," He remarked " But I can go in, save the kid, and un-jam it."

" Ok, and as opposed to your plan, I stay here?"

" Just until I get the door open."

" That sounds good. I'll stand around here doing nothing. I should have went back to sleep..."

" Relax, I'll be right back."

The green boy shrank into the form of an insect and simply crawled under the door. Raven folded her arms and leaned against the wall wondering of Beast Boy was aware of the danger they could be in by just being a few minutes too late to escape.

------------------------------------------------

In the room, everything was enveloped with flames. Beast Boy changed back to his human form and scanned the room for the trapped boy. With all the fire, it was highly unlikely anyone was alive. And the sorrowful cries of the child were now silenced.

" Hello!? Little boy!?" Beast Boy called desperately

He continued to look despite that the flames were almost scorching his skin. All the heat waves made everything distorted and not look like it should. A kid would probably look like a melted couch in this environment. But his vision didn't fail him when he needed. For near the window was the slumped over body of the boy.

" Hey! Kid!" Beast Boy shouted

The changeling ran to the kid's side and quickly checked his pulse. Beast Boy sighed with relief to find he had just passed out from the smoke and lifted him onto his back. He swivelled around and quickly paced to the door where he tried to move the rubble and balance the boy at the same time. Rock by rock, splint by splint, he progressed to get the door cleared before the burning room became his incinerator.

--------------------------------------------

Raven still awaited patiently for her companion to return. He had been in there for 6 minutes now and fire usually burnt quickly and effectively. Maybe she was getting a little worried, that or her patience was wearing thin. She heard moving from the inside which assured him of his safety... Or he was scratching at the door to escape. So many possibilities...

Then Raven got that sinister feeling. There was a trail of corruption in the air. Something was wrong. Raven looked around in a paranoid state and at first glance saw nothing. Then almost instinctively, she looked up to the end of the hall where it turned 90 degrees, and there was a shadow. For a second, she thought it was a survivor but her senses told her otherwise. The obscure being's shadow disappeared as they began to run off. Raven frowned and chased after the person but before actually getting around the turn, the hall burst into flames. A wall of fire rose up in front of her as she backed away. The flames seem to slowly progress up the halls and it seemed Beast Boy was still trapped in the room. As she kept backing away, she bumped into someone. She spun around and came face to face with...

" Dude, are you okay? You look paler than usual."

It was Beast Boy, and he was heroically carrying the unconscious boy on his back.

" I'm fine." She spoke indifferently " Lets get out of here before we roast."

Beast Boy nodded and they both advanced back to the stairwells. The floors were getting weaker as they creaked with each step the duo made. Beast Boy was getting a little worrisome and slowed down to take slower and more cautious steps while Raven kept her pace and took the lead. It wasn't too long before Beast Boy was completely behind.

" Hurry up." Raven notified

" Um... Raven...." Beast Boy squeaked

" What?"

There was no need to answer Raven's question. Beast Boy whimpered as the floor under his unmoving feet began to fracture and break. The extra weight on the boy made him heavier and more of a danger to walk the weakened wood. And behind Beast Boy rested the progressing blaze that nipped at his heels like a wolf. Beast Boy looked at Raven as if to question her what to do.

" Don't move." Was her response

" I don't think that is working..."

And by merely speaking, the floor completely gave away. In the classical Anime style, the changeling just stood on air until looking down, which caused him to go down into the fiery hole below. He winced while he screamed in dread like a little school girl.

" Azarath Metrion Zynthos!"

He kept screaming and shouting in fear to notice he had stopped falling. He opened his eyes and saw that he and the boy were surrounded by dark energy. In awe, he stared dumbfounded at the source as he was lifted from the aperture and was rested on safe ground at the end of the hall. Beast Boy rubbed his head and found it hard to say anything. Raven just used her powers to save his butt, powers he had no idea she even possessed.

"Dude...........YouJustTotallySavedMeAndTheKidFromBurningInThatHoleByUsingYourPowers OfWhichYouToldMeNothingAboutAndNowWe'reEven'CauseISavedYouFromTheBigRedGuyAndEverythingIsSoWeirdSinceIMetYouButIMeanWeirdInACoolWayAndHowCouldINotNoticeThatYouCanDoThatInTheFirstPlace!?IMeanI'veBeenLivingWithYouForTwoWeeksAndAllTheTimesThatI'veGoneOutHelpingPeopleYouCouldHaveComeAlongAndHelpedMeAndYouDidn'tTellMeAboutIt!?"

" ...Okay... Lets talk about this later. We have to get out of here before the whole place burns down!"

" But– Wha...!"

Raven grabbed Beast Boy by the collar and flung the child over her shoulder and darted for the stairwell. It wasn't too far from the hall exit so it appeared they would get out A-Ok. At the bottom of the stairs, she released the green skinned teen and handed him the boy, then they both threaded up the steps. This time, it didn't seem to take as long. They reached the rooftop in what seemed to be record time and ventured over to the edge where they glided into the alley below.

Beast Boy didn't want to be a public super hero. Once he stopped a man from blowing up the subway and the media kept pestering him for months. It was good at first, all the attention, but then it got creepy. Girls were stalking him and trying to take pictures of him in the shower or getting changed in his room. Eventually, Mr. Logan put up a security system and changed their address, and the media slowly forgot his deed. Lucky for him. As for Raven, she just didn't like the whole concept of the media.

" What are we going to do to get them to know the kid is over here?" Raven inquired

" Hmmmm....." Beast Boy pondered " I know!"

He began to clear his throat and sing notes while his pyjama-clad ally stared in disbelief. Eventually, after gargling a glass of water that came out of nowhere, he finally opened his mouth to say something.

" Help! I'm over here!" He cried in a high pitched voice " Please help me! I want my mommy!"

" Just when you thought your ideas couldn't get any stranger." Raven noted

" I think someone's coming, lets go back home before we're spotted."

And with that, both disappeared into the night, meeting up again at Mr. Logan's house. As they left the alley, a man rushed onto the scene and picked up the child. Then he ran to the active side where his mother bear hugged him out of unconsciousness. Nobody knew how he got outside, except the two teens. As the building continued to burn, they both watched from the safety of their home for hours as the fire was eventually put out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And end chap. 6. I bet you're wondering who the shadow person was, but you won't find out 'till later chapters, so you have to keep reading to find out, Muahahahahahahahaha!... Ahem. What would be super cool is if I woke up tomorrow and saw that I have 50 reviews, and you know how to make that possible? If you review of course. Then again, I have high doubt that will happen, but a girl can always dream >:)


	7. Untrustworthy

Behold, Chapter 7. Little by littleI develop more great ideas. I guess the shadow person will be the next issue, after the one that arises in this chap. of course. So read and review like many loyal people have done.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long after the fire was put out, the sun rose above the mountain of buildings and shone throughout the swish cheese structure across from Mr. Logan's house. Not a cloud could be seen amongst the radiance of the sun. No matter what time of day it was in Jump City, people were always active. In fact, more people than usual had ventured outside to soak up the rays of the late June sun. Even the children and teenagers who regularly spent their days in school were outside, mainly because school was out for the summer. Beast Boy avoided public school by allowing his grandfather to home school him. At least his grandpa went easy on him when he accidentally dozed off. What was strange was that Raven hadn't attended a day of school in her life and she scored higher on the IQ test her and Beast Boy were given just a few hours after Mr. Logan got back. Mr. Logan didn't look too happy when he told them their results. The teens both agreed that it was due to his disliking of Raven.

After spending half the day sleeping, one after the other woke up and strolled into the kitchen. Mr. Logan had prepared them pancakes, Beast Boy's being made from tofu of course. The old man seemed to act differently. He looked like he was grumpy and ready to complain at any given moment. Raven quickly finished her breakfast and went back to her room to meditate while Beast Boy just couldn't help it to have seconds. That's when his grandpa started the game of ten questions.

" Gar," The old man spoke " Where were you last night?"

" Mmmmphh?" He muttered as he stuffed his face

" I went to check up on you last night and you weren't in your room. And that girl was gone too."

" We went across the street to help save a kid trapped inside the building." He swallowed hard

" I don't believe you."

" Gramps!?" The changeling half choked

" There was nothing on the news about you saving a child."

" Gramps, you know I like to do my super hero work without people knowing! Remember what happened last time!?"

" I don't trust you alone with that girl."

" GRANDPA!? Raven is my friend!"

" And your both teenagers. So from now on, don't leave the house without my permission. And when I'm not around, you'll have a babysitter!"

" B-B-But-"

" Gar, don't argue. I'm doing it for your own good. She might even be planning to kill us and take over the house."

" I can't believe you don't trust her, or me..." He muttered in disappointment

" As long as she's here, the rules stay."

" Gramps, your stereotyping her! Just because she looks evil doesn't mean she is!"

" You can never be too sure Gar. Now go wash up, I have a business meeting later, which means you have a babysitter tonight."

Beast Boy muttered something as he left to go to the rec room. He needed someway to show his grandfather that they could be trusted.

" How can he not trust me!" Beast Boy thought to himself " He trusted before! Just because Raven is a teenage girl who's living here doesn't mean he can't trust me! THIS IS NOT FAIR!! I don't like Raven... Well as a friend I do... Besides, she's prefer a rock over me as a friend any day................................. I have an idea! Torture the babysitter! ... Ok, that's not a good idea.... Uh! Now my head hurts!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

"....... And isn't that unfair!? Giving us a babysitter!? I can't believe he doesn't trust us! That's SO unfair!!"

Raven and Beast Boy were in the rec room chatting about the babysitter. Actually, Beast Boy was doing all the talking. Raven was sitting there staring at him. She just had to go read in the rec room, the very place Beast Boy's Gamestation was located.

" Beast Boy, you are aware you just sounded like a whiny teenage girl." Raven muttered

" That's not the point." He replied " Grandpa doesn't trust us... Well, actually he doesn't trust you... But I got thrown in the mix!"

" Ok, and why doesn't he trust you if he hates me and adores you?"

" Ummm... Well.... He thinks we..." Beast Boy lit up like a Christmas tree

" Gar! Come here." An elderly voice toned

" Uh... Be right back."

" Don't hurry." Raven muttered as she went back to reading her book

Beast Boy followed the sound of his grandfather's call back to the dining room. Beast Boy assumed it was time for another scolding for being anywhere near Raven. As he entered the room, his Grandfather didn't look too angry. Maybe he was going to trick him into getting in a car that would bring him to military school? The typical crazy assumption of Beast Boy...

" Gar, your babysitter will be here in a few hours." He notified " I want you to be nice to her."

" Dude, I thought I couldn't be trusted alone with a girl. Now I'm alone with two?"

" This one happens to be a responsible adult. She's only five years older than you."

" So your telling me your letting someone who's 21 babysit two teenagers five years younger than her!? Don't people who babysit when they're in their twenties need money for booze?"

" Gar! What has gotten into you! I'm starting to think that girl is a bad influence on you."

" That girl has a name, and it's Raven. And you don't know anything about her, how do you know what she's like!?"

" She looks like the future mistress of Satan."

" Fine grandpa, believe what you want. I know she's not a bad person and that's all that matters."

And cue the dramatic exit. Beast Boy walked off, presumably back to the rec room to finish his one person conversation. His grandfather looked doubtful, but he wasn't about to let his teenage grandson change his mind. But if he was telling the truth and Raven was a good person, then he would be ashamed. No, he was right. He had pride of his opinion. When the devil comes and slaughters him for being so judgmental, then he'll reconsider.

-------------------------------------------

Before long, seven hours had passed, making the time 7:42 Pm. All was quiet until the ring of the doorbell caught everyone off guard. Beast Boy and Raven cluttered from their rooms downstairs to the front door. Mr. Logan was already there greeting their babysitter. The teens exchanged glances as they observed their babysitter from the stairwell.

She had short blonde hair that looked like she had been trying to get it right for hours. Her thickened use of eye liner and lip gloss, and the multiple piercings, made her look punk. She was really slim underneath the black leather and biker boots, then again, she was their height. The girl could pass as their age. Beast Boy frowned to see his grandfather trusted someone he just met over his own friend. Mr. Logan handed her a paper of things to do in case of a certain situation arose. At the bottom of the list was what to do if she caught the two teens doing something PG-13 or worse.

" See you in a few hours! Bye Gar!" Mr. Logan called out as he walked out the door

" She doesn't look like a babysitter... But oh well, she looks like the type to let us stay up late and play video games!" Beast Boy smiled

" So you two are the kids?" She directed " I'm Lori."

" Hi Lori," Beast Boy waved, trying to get her to favour him

" How old are you both?"

" I'm 16," The changeling informed " And she'll be 16 in a few months."

" ...I didn't expect to babysit teenagers..."

" Yeah, my Grandpa thinks we can't take care of ourselves."

" You look responsible enough to me. I'll tell ya what, you both go stay up as late as you want playing video games or something and I'll tell your grandpa you cleaned your rooms."

" Really?" Beast Boy said, with stars in his eyes " Thanks!"

Both teens went back upstairs to watch Tv while Lori marched into the downstairs living room. They didn't notice the small black purse she carried. She entered the living room and relaxed on the nearest couch where she brought the purse to her lap. She unzipped it with a cynical grin and dug around until her hand rested on something. As she pulled it out, it was revealed as a small handgun. But she kept digging through the bag. She pulled out small explosives, keys that shifted to fit any lock, maps, and even a pair of sunglasses that could see security lasers. She was obviosly up to something.

" Luxury life, here I come." She smirked

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yee ha, another chap. done. One problem. My evil school has decided to make holidays shorter, I mean a week shorter. So school starts up again tomorrow :'( I'll try to write as much as possible, in between my piles of HW and early bedtime, and of course, evil school. Review and I may just do a cheap job on my Hw and write more >:)


	8. Evil Babysitter

And with no homework tonight, I bring you this chapter. That and maybe another before my bedtime. This one contains much dialogue, you could say it's all talk, no action... Well, there's a rising conflict if that counts as action. So R & R like a good little fan fiction lover...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Alright! A new high score!" Beast Boy cheered " Check it out, 26,760,000!"

" Uh huh." Raven muttered, not bothering to look up

" Hey Raven, wanna play? I'll go easy on ya!"

" No thanks." She replied, remembering the multiple times he said that before

" Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaassseeee? I'll leave you alone. I'll stop playing my music so loudly. I'll buy that book you wanted. I'll-"

" Ok, Ok! As long as you leave me alone."

" Yep." He said with crossed fingers behind his back

" Okay," He handed her a remote " You press this button to accelerate, and this is the brake, and this is-"

" I'll figure it out, it's just a game, it can't be that hard."

" How about we play best 2 out of three? By the time the first match is over, you should know what to do."

" It doesn't matter, the sooner I lose, the sooner I can get out of here."

-----------------------------------------

10 minutes later, Beast Boy is looking very frustrated...

" .....Best 10 out of 12!" He exasperated

" Okay, that's enough. I'm going to my room now."

" Wait! I was just warming up! Come back, I need to reclaim my title as champion!"

Unexpectedly, the blare of the alarm caught them off guard. Red lights flickered within the room as both panicked. Beast Boy sprang from the couch and darted over to a small device latched onto the wall. He hit a few buttons and gazed at the picture that appeared on the micro screen.

" Someone's in Grandpa's safe room! They must be after the money! Lets go!"

The duo ran out of the room, down the stairs, and through the empty hall towards an iron door which was open a crack. Beast Boy motioned Raven to stand back in case the felon had a weapon while he stood before it. He put a hand on the door and counted to three in his head and pushed it open quickly. He winced in fear of a weapon being fired at him but nothing happened. Instead, he found the babysitter sitting on the floor looking utterly confused.

" Lori? What are you doing here?" The green boy asked

" I thought this was the closet..." She said innocently " I was going to put my jacket in here but then all the alarms went off and startled me. I didn't know this was where your grandfather kept his money locked up..."

" It's okay. You didn't know the difference."

" Yeah... Sorry if I scared you." She stood up

Lori got to her feet and whipped out a mirror to ensure her perfected hair was okay. After patting down one loose hair, she smiled and walked over to the door. She just stood there for a few seconds before she turned around to speak.

" Garfield, could you come here for a minute? Your grandfather told me to keep an eye on you and I think you broke one of his rules..."

" Ummm.... Sure," He said as he walked up to her " What is it?"

" Oh, it's pretty shocking." She said

And with those words, she pulled something out of her pocket and stuck to Beast Boy's neck. The naive changeling didn't suspect a thing as he sunk to the ground unconscious. Raven jaw dropped slightly as she held back a gasp. The evil blonde smirked and pointed the taser at Raven who was safely across the room from her.

" What did you do to him?" Raven glared

" Just zapped him with this taser. And you're next by the way."

" If you can catch-"

Before she finished her statement, the tingle of electricity stung her shoulder. The electric currents ran through her body in a jolt and she quickly passed out. Her knees weakened and she was down on the ground just like Beast Boy. Raven was confused. Who zapped her if Lori was still in her sight when she was attacked? Now that was strange.

--------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy's head was spinning as it swayed him awake. There was a burning sensation on his neck which caused his blackout. He was about to lift his hand to touch the burn but it ceased to move. As he came to, he realised he was tied up. He struggled to get free but it just wasn't working. Whatever he was tied to, it emitted heat, much like body heat. He looked over his shoulder and saw that he was in fact tied back to back with Raven.

" It's a good thing you woke up, kid."

He looked to see his corrupt babysitter looking down on him, a pistol firmly in her grasp. Beast Boy growled and was about to change into an animal to escape when she brought the gun's barrel to his head. The changeling had little choice but to relax and await to hear the criminal's plan.

" Don't even try to escape." She uttered " Now tell me how to get the vault open!"

" You need the combination, a password, and a retina scan of my grandfather's eye!" He smirked

" I'm not kidding around here," She cocked the gun " Now you help me get it open or else I'll shoot."

" Are you kidding? All the money in there is worth more than my life! Go ahead, you shoot me, you'll never get that vault open in time!"

" Oh? Who said I would kill you?" She gestured Raven

" .... Well, when you put it that way..."

" Good." She laughed " The girlfriend always works."

" She's not my girlfriend."

" Is that why your grand pappy hired me to make sure you both kept your hands off each other?

" But he- I don't-But... Oh never mind... No one believes me anyway..." he muttered

" Now. Tell me what the combination is!"

" ....... It's carved under his work desk up in his room."

" Good. Now stay here. If you try to escape, I'll know."

The young adult smiled and strolled out of the room. Beast Boy was left in question. Would she kill them? Would his grandfather get back in time to save them? And would she successfully get away with her crime? It was safe to say, Beast Boy would never be babysat again, if he managed to get out of the current mess. Now would be the prefect time for a plan.

" Beast Boy, we gotta get out of here."

" Raven!?" He shouted in surprise

" I've been awake the whole time. I heard everything."

" Uh..." He blushed

" I have an idea. Do you see the security cameras over there?"

" Yeah."

" Look and see where Lori is."

" She just arrived in my Grandpa's room."

" Good, I'll break the ropes, you call the police, and I'll keep on lookout."

With a quiet Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Raven summoned dark energy around the ropes. They snapped like twigs releasing the teens from their bondage. As they got to their feet and dusted themselves off, both looked at the monitor and saw their assailant was still in the old man's bedroom. Perfect. With her all the way on the third story, they could get out of the house and alert the feds of the crook. The duo promptly jogged to the door where they came to a direct halt.

" And where are you two going?"

" What the-"

" Dude, that's impossible! How-"

" Simple," Another voice called

And the hidden person came from behind their babysitter. They were dumbfounded to see an exact duplicate of Lori. Neither had a thing to say about the paranormal discovery.

" You see," She articulated " I have the ability to multiply myself, and all the clones do my bidding until I make them go back into me. And as long as your outnumbered, you don't stand a chance!"

Before the punk knew, the pistol in her hand was surrounded by dark energy. She gasped as it was pulled from her hand and was sent across the room out of her reach. Lori growled and glared at Raven as she caught the gun in the air and pointed it at her.

" I think we stand a better chance than you now." Raven smirked

" Now that was cool!" Beast Boy exclaimed

" You little brat! Give that back." Lori ordered quite calmly

" And let you tie us up and threaten to kill us again? That's not happening anytime soon." The half-Demon notified

" Well, you'll find the gun is useless without these."

Lori pulled a small box out of her pocket and dangled it before their eyes. It was a box of ammo, ammo that was a counterpart to the weapon. Raven observed the gun and pulled the revolver out to see it was empty. She barred her teeth and stuffed it in her belt for safe keeping. Now, in either to gain control, one of them had to get the other item to have access to a loaded gun. The real Lori, who looked like she would rip someone's eyes out, tightened her arms to produce 3 more clones of herself. At this point, there were nine clones and the original against a shape shifting boy and a half demon. Then came the pre-battle stare down between both sides.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And done. Seeing how this chapter bored you with speech, in the next chapter there shall be fighting. And it shall be finished soon, maybe even posted tonight if I get enough time. So review and make me happy :) And for the people still seeking fluff n stuff, it will come into play in a few chapters. Well you can't just have them go " Hello, I love you" and start sucking each others faces off. In my fic, they only met each other at the first of the story and in two weeks became friends. Besides, in real life, you have to be friends with your boy/girlfriend to succeed. Ok.... I 'll shut up now.


	9. What Lies Within

Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy with life at the moment. Now that I have me time, I can go write more of this. The weekend is coming up so I'll be able to write a few more chapters. And if I'm lucky, school will be cancelled tomorrow bringing me more time to write. So on with the chap...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Um, can't we solve this without fighting?" Beast Boy whined

" What's the matter? Afraid of me... Garfield!?" The real Lori mocked

" Stop that!" He cringed

" Don't worry, Green. I'll make sure your name isn't Garfield when I write it on your tombstone and bury ya!"

" You won't have to! I'm gonna keep living while you rot in prison!"

" Getting mad, elf? I hope Santa doesn't fire you from Santa's workshop after all the sick days you'll take after I'm done wiping the floor with ya."

Beast Boy literally snarled and morphed into a tiger. Lori pointed at the two teens and signalled a few of her clones to attack, after all, she wanted to spare her hair. The first wave of her drones lined up in front of their creator and took defensive stances. So far it was two on two. As one stepped forward to attack, Beast Boy pounced at the clone and swung his mighty clawed paw at it, making it stumble. Beast Boy figured the clones were tougher than the normal human and changed into an elephant. He earthquaked his way over to the clone he hit and constricted her with his trunk. It screamed from the tightening of Beast Boy's grasp and in reaction, dug her nails in his skin. He sounded his trumpeting call and dropped his victim back on the ground to inspect for damage. Of course there was none, it just stung a lot. He stopped looking like a big baby and changed into a bull. He snorted and stomped his hoof while the Lori clone prepared to fight again.

Across the room, another Lori clone faced off against Raven. There was nothing in the room but a table to levitate at the copy so she have to fight her the old fashioned way. The psychotic blonde sprinted and leapt into the air to do a spin kick aimed at Raven's head. She merely ducked and spun around to swing a fist to it's spine, and the clone sneered when it was attacked. It rotated and swung a fist, slamming Raven in the jaw. The purple-haired girl shook it off and used her dark energy to send the clone flying into the nearby wall. She hovered over to her fallen victim and saw she was unconscious. That impact didn't look too powerful, but Raven assumed it did the job as she turned to help out her green friend. Boy was she wrong. The clone leapt to it's feet, tapped Raven on the shoulder, and punched her square in the face all within a few short seconds. Then, it hooked Raven's cape and used her other hand to put a choking grip to her throat. Raven almost had a panic attack as the clone shoved her into the wall. It was just like before when her father had tried to choke her to death. Once again, she was trapped in the same situation.

Beast Boy almost had the clone down for the count, but not without getting a few cuts and bruised from it's sharply filed nails. After beating it to the ground, it layed gasping for air. To do such a thing, he tackled the duplicate and then attacked her as a gorilla. The clones seemed to regenerate quickly after fighting so he had to figure out a way to stop them permanently. Not much he could do now to figure it out. He changed into a falcon and soared as far as the ceiling went before morphing into an armadillo and curling into a ball to cannonball straight down on her unprotected head. And his aim was right on target. The blonde ceased to move while Beast Boy turned away to seek another opponent. But all he saw way Raven fighting for air as a clone strangled her.

" Raven!" He called

Just as he was about to play hero, the clone he had defeated grabbed his foot, causing him to fall head first into the floor. He tried to drag himself from the duplicate's grasp but he had no avail. By the time he did get free, it would probably be too little too late. But he wasn't willing to give up so easily. He fought to get free, shifting to any animal he could think of. There had to be some way to escape.

As her companion struggled to get free, Raven was pretty much trying to obtain the same thing. Why couldn't she get free? She could defeat the clone easily. Was it because her situation reminded her of her father's attempt to kill her a meagre 2 weeks ago? That she feared her father? That she feared the pain he brought her all her life? Raven looked ready to explode. He's weak, he can't kill her, he can't even find her. Why should she fear him? She may... No... Can destroy him. She opened her eyes as the sharp white glow startled the copy. Never again would she cower to the likes of her father. He may have tortured her all these years without her retaliating, but that was no more. She would fight back this time.

And with that, a large swirling black portal opened behind her and pulled her into the darkness. The clone felt the debauchery burn and tug at her hand as she pulled it away from Raven's throat and pulled it from the portal. She disappeared within and the black hole swirled and shrunk until it was gone from sight. The Lori clone backed away scanning for the half-demon but she was nowhere to be found. And as soon as Beast Boy took advantage of the dumbfounded clone and got free from it's grasp, Black energy gathered in the centre of the room, rising up from the nothingness below in the form of a bird. The ebony matter seeped into the middle of the avian and slowly revealed the form of Raven, who looked as surprised as her comrade. Beast Boy stumbled and ran up to Raven with a million questions.

" Raven!? How did you do that!?" The changeling shouted the question

" I... Don't know?" she replied in confusion

" Grr.... You little whelps!" The real Lori boomed " Of all the kids I babysit, it had to be you two! Curse you and your abilities! Clones, attack them, NOW!!"

The two teens watched as all nine clones closed around them in a circular pattern. Lori sneered and watched the gang up in delight, both would be down for the count while she made away with the money. Beast Boy looked frustrated while Raven contemplated how to get them out of their trap. If only she could figure out how she got out of the death grasp the clone had on her. Then she could get herself and Beast Boy over to the real Lori and try to take down the ring leader. It was pointless, she didn't have a clue how she used it in the first place. It made her wonder what other abilities her demon half kept dormant within her. She snapped back to reality knowing it was pointless and was about to ask Beast Boy for an idea but nothing came out. Maybe it was too late to escape. The circle of fiends enclosed on them, making the teens back into each other. Beast Boy stumbled a little and something fell out of his pouch. As he bent down to pick it up, it's aroma drifted along the room, catching the attention of the clones. They looked freaked out at whatever Beast Boy had in his possession. Raven quickly took notice to their fear, even the look on Lori's face made them fear the object.

" Beast Boy," Raven inquired rapidly " What is that you have in you hand?"

" My portable snack." He remarked, wondering why she wanted to know

" And that would be?"

" My tofu fish and tofu lobster sandwich with tofu egg in the middle, and soy sauce on top!" He praised his Frankenstein of a sandwich

" Ok..."

" TOFU!?" Lori yelled fearfully

" Beast Boy, what ever contraption of a snack you have there has some kind of effect on the clones!" Raven informed

" ... Wha...?"

Raven rolled her eyes and snatched a piece of the poisonous meal and tossed it at the nearest clone. Beast Boy glared at her for her theft but forgave her when he saw the results. The clone started to fume with smoke and screamed louder than the echo of a dying animal. It started to stagger and then fall to the ground, where it slowly faded to a pile of dust and mist. Lori and the other clones looked on in terror as the teens got the advantage.

" They're allergic to tofu?" Beast Boy stared " Dude! That must suck!"

" The point is," Raven notified " Just slab them with your tofu stuff and they'll turn to floor sweepings."

" Ok... That does make things easier. But when I make another one, you have to try it! They're delicious!"

" Maybe when I want to die..." She muttered

" Kid, you don't know what you're doing! Stop!" Lori screamed

Beast Boy changed into a hawk and grabbed the hazard in his taloned claws and flew above the panicking copies. He circled them quickly as he dropped pieces of tofu food on them, making then scream and disintegrate before the eyes of everyone in the room. As weird as it was, Beast Boy was glad to put an end to them. Finally, they had all fallen to the wrath of his mighty tofu and he drifted back to the floor, changing into his human form before landing. Raven observed the piles of dust and wondered if the clones could be brought back, but the look on Lori's face told her otherwise. Beast Boy rejoined his Goth-style friend and acknowledged their next action. They turned to Lori and approached her slowly, Lori however didn't look too thrilled.

" There's no use in making more clones. My tofu will just repel them." Beast Boy told

" And running away isn't going to work either." Raven smirked as she slammed the iron door shut with her dark energy

" You can't ruin this for me! You're both just kids! I can fight you and win!" She growled, eying the gun in Raven's belt

" I don't believe that will happen." The changeling muttered

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Congrats, I'm finally finished. Evil school and a social life held me back, but here ya go, another completed chap. I'm pretty sure I'll have another one up tomorrow seeing how it's a Friday Night and I don't have to go to bed early. So R & R, it puts me in the writing mood, of which I write great chapters.


	10. The Truth Can Drive You Insane

YAYYYY... Um... School got cancelled after dinner so I get to write a chapter of this :) Annndd, I think I should change the genre of Angst to Action/Adventure. Somebody review and encourage that plz. And my review numbers have gone downhill since this plot so I have to bring on the good crap ASAP. Still wondering who the shadow person was? Review your guess, I'm curious to see what you think. So on with the fic...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" You stupid kids... Grrr... Just let me have the money and I won't have to hurt you!" Lori threatened

" No way, dude! It's my grandpa's money! He worked hard to get it, you don't deserve it!" Beast Boy blurted

" Well if he wanted to keep his money safe, he would have kept it in the bank! What a fool!"

" This is your last warning. Give up without a fight and we'll only tell the police you broke in." Raven improvised

" I don't think so, hood." Lori replied " I'm getting that money, and you can't stop me. Now YOU give up without a fight and I won't have to kill you!"

" Are you crazy!? We'll never help you!" Beast Boy shouted

" ... Ok.... That's how you want to be, then I'll just blow this whole room up!"

" WHAT!?" The teens cried in unison

" Just watch me!"

Lori stood still and strained her muscles the same way she produced copies of herself. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth until she began to glow. Beast Boy and Raven couldn't run, it was like their feet were glued to the floor. As Lori shouted out a battle cry, the duo both tried to shield themselves to protect themselves from the oncoming blast. Neither looked to their evil babysitter to see her expression.

Lori's yell changed to a cackle as she relaxed and instantly jump kicked Raven, sending her to the floor. Lori quickly ran to her and kicked her sharply in her side. Raven grunted and clasped the throbbing area as she heard something slide across the floor from her belt. When she looked up, she saw the pistol spin to a stop just out of her reach from her place of rest. Lori glared as Raven attempted to get it back. Lori quickly lounged forward and snatched the gun before Raven had time to get to it. As the cloaked girl stood up, Lori fumbled with the gun and the ammo at the same time in an attempt to get some bullets into it. Raven got to her feet and darted over to the blonde to get it back but Lori clubbed her over the head with the gun butt to keep her away. She stumbled back as Beast Boy finally took action and snuck up on their enemy. Lori sneered and rotated directly toward the changeling and pointed the gun at him. Knowing she needed him to open the vault, she put him in a head lock and ordered him to obey her.

" Thought you could sneak up on me, huh? Too bad for you I'm gonna have to kill your friend!"

Lori raised the weapon at Raven as Beast Boy could do more than watch in horror. Raven kept still and calmly awaited for the gun to fire. Lori smiled smugly and pulled the trigger, but before the bullet left the shaft, Raven summoned a barrier of dark energy around herself to shield herself. The bullet was slowed on impact to the barrier as it sliced through and dropped to the floor with a cling. Lori flinched to see Raven's powers once again foil her plot.

" Ok. I can't kill you... Yet. Come near me and the elf gets it!" She taunted

Raven surrendered and shrugged as Lori put the pistol to Beast Boy's head to show she was serious about her threat.

" Good. Come with me green. You're my ticket to the lap of luxury!"

Lori dragged Beast Boy to the giant vault holding the majority of his grandfather's fortune and pushed him to one of the panels. Beast Boy regained posture and looked around the idea in case an idea struck him, but nothing was crafted in his weak intellectual. He sighed and observed the panel, the feeling of the unsurpassed presence of a revolver at his back. Lori looked tempted to kill him but reminded herself she could after she got the money.

" What are you waiting for!? Put in the password!" She barked

The changeling tensed his shoulders and sluggishly lifted his hand to the small typing panel. With quick, accurate movement, he punched in the password reluctantly. Lori smiled to hear a chiming confirmation sound. She walked up to the combination lock present on the face of the vault door. She cracked her knuckles in a boasting manner and put her hand on the combination lock. Thinking back, she recalled the code under the desk she sought and with the flick of a wrist, she spun it around to all the numbers. Whatever her clones knew or saw, she knew it as well. She didn't need clones for this meagre task.

Click.

The lock tightened while a small laser device emerged from a new opening in the side of the wall. And as Lori glared at the teens, instructions boomed from a hidden speaker somewhere nearby.

" Please step forward for a retina scan, Mr. Logan." It informed

" Kid! I need a retina scan! Who's do I need!?" She shouted

" My grandfather's." Beast Boy smirked

" You little... You knew this would happen!" She pointed the gun " How do I hack the system!?"

" You can't. You need my grandfather's eye to open the vault."

" Argh! Listen to me, elf! You get that vault open or I'll kill you and you friend! And when your grandpa gets home, he'll open the vault for me and then I'll kill him too! How do ya like that!?"

Lori kept staring at the teen until he began to squirm and look away. She was furious. She had come all this way with what she considered little trouble and now, the only thing in her way was the eye of an old man? She was still staring at Beast Boy when something sparked her memory. That's when she remembered something... Something important.

" You..."

" What?" Beast Boy snapped

" You have the same eye colour as your grandfather..."

" Ummm... No I don't!" He looked away

" Get over here!"

She pulled on his hair to get him by the laser and pushed his head into it's range. At first nothing happened. She noticed his eyes were closed and forced him to open it by spacing his eyes apart. The laser took notice of the exposed eye and ran a thin, flat red beam over it and awaited the results. As the screen flashed 'Checking', Beast Boy frowned and rubbed his blinded eye of the red glare blurring his vision. The room was quiet. Even if a dust particle hit the floor, it wouldn't go unnoticed. And when the screen said 'Checking Complete, Welcome Mr. Logan', Lori's heart jumped back into place as she walked up to the vault door. Without savouring the moment, she yanked on the handle and swung the massive door open. Her eyes glowed with lust as what layed within came into view. Her face lit up with a smile from ear to ear as the contents were revealed to her.

" .....What's this!?" She growled

As quickly as her expression plummeted, so did her rise to fortune. The room contained.............. Nothing. Nothing at all. It was all a trick. Lori began to shift to an even more diabolic state as she began to shake with hatred and her hands curled into tight fists. She turned around slowly and creepy to shoot dagger eyes at the two teens now standing very far away.

" THERE... IS... NO... MONEY!?" She broke the sound barrier

" Uh... I guess Grandpa does keep his money in the bank.... I think that room is the bomb shelter, kinda thinking of it...." Beast Boy chuckled

Lori's eyes bared an eerie spark of evil as her frustrated barged frown shifted to a grin. A maniacal grin. The kind you would see on the evil clown Sweet Tooth from the Twisted Metal series. Yes, a comparison Beast Boy would use to describe such insanity. She began to laugh in a twisted manner while the duo slowly side stepped to the door. Lori's evil cackling filled the room, creating an uneasy atmosphere.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Lori bellowed cynically " THERE'S NO MONEY! THAT'S FUNNY! YA KNOW, WATCHING PEOPLE BLEED IS FUNNY TOO! YOU TWO WANNA BE THE VICTIMS!? AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

" ...Okay... Someone needs a trip to the looney bin..." Raven commented

" Um, Raven? I think we should... You know... GET OUT OF HERE!?" Beast Boy squeaked

" NO! DO STAY! WE HAVE SO MANY GAMES TO PLAY!"

" Sorry, but... Uh... WeHaveToGoBye!"

Beast Boy grabbed Raven's arm and literally flew to the door and tried to yank it open. When it ceased to budge, Beast Boy looked like he was about to sweat Niagra falls. And it couldn't have come at a better time to stay locked. Lori walked a few steps away from the safe door and raised her weapon with inaccurate aim. As both of her targets scurried to get free, Lori clicked the gun ready to fire with a lunatic intent and listened to the sound of the gun bounce off the walls.

BANG

BANG

BANG

And then there was silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I love cliff hangers. They make people die of curiosity and come back to find out what happened. And, if my dear brother doesn't kick me off the computer... Again... Then I'll get the time to bring you yet another chappy. So for the love of God, R & R.. They encourage me and fight off writers block. >:)


	11. Cathartic

So many things could have happened after the last chapter. Like one of them enters a coma for a year and awakens to find Jump City in ruin! Gasp. Or... The bullets mysteriously are deflected by the shadow person! Gasp. OR... They both get shot and just as Lori takes off, the other three teen titans, who have a crime fighting gang, come to the rescue! But no, I'm just gonna go with what I planned. So enjoy...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Lori cackled " DIE! DIE! AHAHAHAHA!"

" DUDE!!!" Beast Boy exasperated " You missed."

" NO I DIDN'T, AHAHAHAHA! I FIRED AT YOU! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lori continued her laughter as she twirled the gun hazardously around her finger. Both teens appeared to still be standing long after the maniacal babysitter had attempted to murder them. In fact, she was out of her mind. The blonde, with wide bloodshot eyes, began to skip toward the door like a little girl on her way to school. Beast Boy sweat dropped as she passed and nearly bumped into the closed door keeping them in. Lori giggled and pointed the gun to the door's lock, pulling the trigger weakly. With an echoing shot, the lock was blown apart from the inside now allowing access as mild steam seeped through the hole. The young adult pushed the door open and danced her way out into the hall. Beast Boy sighed and looked around to see exactly where the gun fire went. One bullet, just a few feet away from his head, had lodged into the wall. The third one fired was found crumbled near his feet like it struck something before hitting the ground. And the final bullet was nowhere to be seen. The changeling looked over to Raven and noticed the look on her face. She was slightly slouched and she had a hand placed over the area between her collar bone and her shoulder. Her breathing seemed to be slower and longer and where she had rested her hand, blood flowed through her fingers. As Beast Boy stared with anxiety, Raven flinched and fell to her knees.

" Raven!" Beast Boy called as he predictably rushed to her aid " Are you okay!? Where did you get shot!? Can you hear me!? How many fingers am I holding up!?"

" I'm fine..." She choked " Go after Lori... Before she escapes..."

" Are you sure!? Your bleeding and-"

" I'm just short on breath... And the wound is nothing. Go!"

" ... Okay. Stay here! I'll get help!"

Beast Boy jolted to the broken door and ran down the seemingly long halls despite the lack of lighting into the main corridor. From there, he hastily made his way to the porch. As quickly as he arrived, he noted the crazy girl spinning around in circles like a child. Beast Boy did no more than stare in confusion.

" And she called us children..." Beast Boy nodded

" RING AROUND THE ROSEY! POCKET FULL OF POSEY! ASHES, ASHES! WE ALL FALL DOWN!!!" She screamed

" Lori, hey! Why don't you come over here?"

Beast Boy's plan was to lure her nearby and snatch the weapon in case her inaccurate fire would actually hit him. Then run to the nearest phone and call the police. To do so, he had to treat her like a kid.

" BUT I'M NOT ALLOWED TO TALK TO ALIENS!!!" She boomed

" I'm not an alien... And isn't that toy dangerous!?"

" NO, IT'S FUN! WHEN YOU PULL THE THING, PEOPLE START MAKING RED PAINT!!!"

" Uh... But I think it's broken! Let me look at it, I can fix it for you!"

" NO! IT'S FINE! WATCH!"

She pointed it at the poor unsuspecting Beast Boy and pulled the 'thing' to cause hot lead to go flying at the teen. Beast Boy's eyes went wide as he felt the breeze of the bullet zoom straight past him. Then he put his hand to his head and felt the singed part of his hair. He felt a drop of sweat roll down the side of his forehead as the girl smiled with a twisted figment.

" Uhhhhh.... See, it's broken!... I'll fix it for you!" Beast Boy fidgeted

" ... OKAY... But you have to give it back, or else I'm telling!"

" Sure thing!" He assured, with his fingers crossed behind his back once again

Lori handed the weapon slowly to the shorter teen and watched eagerly to see what he would do. Just as he finished falsely looking it over, Lori quickly tried to snatch it away but the changeling pulled it out of her reach. That's when she got crazy AND angry.

" GIVE THAT BACK OR ELSE!!!" She ordered

" No way! You almost killed me and Raven! Now go sit down over there while I call the police!"

" NOOOO!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" She sulked

Lori turned and made a mad dash to the door, her crazy laughter sounding throughout. Beast Boy was about to chase her but saw her fall to the ground. As the green teen got nearer, he saw that she had run into someone. And who better than the same person Beast Boy collided with not too long ago.

" What is the meaning of this!?" Mr. Logan demanded

" GET OUT OF THE WAY, YOU FOSSIL!!!" Lori screamed

" Gar!? What's going on!? Why is Lori so... Crazy looking!?"

" THE BABYSITTER IS EVIL!!!" Beast Boy shouted " She tried to steal your money in what she though was a safe and she almost killed me and Raven!"

" What...!?"

" It's true." Raven emerged from the hall " And if you don't believe us... That's your problem."

" Raven! You're really ok!?" He questioned as he ran to help her walk

" ...Not entirely."

" Gar! Stay here! I'm calling the police right away!" Mr. Logan stated

" Sure." Beast Boy responded as he helped Raven to a chair

-------------------------------------------------------

" AHAHAHAHAHA! I'M RICH! I STOLE THE MONEY AND KILLED THE BRATS! NOW I CAN GO TO EUROPE AND DINE WITH THE RICH!!"

Lori was being dragged off by two men kicking and screaming within a straight jacket, shouting her delusion as she went along. She was well on her way to the looney bin. The place where it had all happened was swarming with investigators as the police fought off the news reporters trying to nose around the situation. Mr. Logan was telling a police officer exactly what Beast Boy told him as the fed scribbled down important parts of the event. Beast Boy however, was wandering around the crowded room in search of anything to take his mind off the stressful questions the law men had asked. An idea sprung in his head as he pushed his way out the door onto the stoop. He glanced around the area observing the differences.

There were at least ten police cars all surrounding the building, each having at least two or more officers as it's luggage. The police quickly secured a police barrier using the yellow tape wrapped around lamp posts and poles in the area. Exiting the street was a large white van with the letters Jump City Asylum bolded on the sides. Inside was his crazy babysitter. At this point, people who had witnesses a burning building on the same street had returned to watch another interesting event. Beast Boy snapped back to reality when he noticed Raven sitting in the back of the ambulance close by.

He walked down the stone stairs, avoiding a police officer narrowly, and strolled over to his gothic friend. The ambulance driver was just finishing up the bandages on her wound as she noticed Beast Boy had arrived.

" There. All done! Don't do anything strenuous until the bullet wound is healed, it may start bleeding again, and we don't want that." She notified as she closed a medical kit

" She's gonna be okay, right?" Beast Boy

" Yeah, she'll be fine. Are you hurt?"

" No, she didn't hit me."

" Alright." She turned away

" So... I guess Lori isn't seeing light for a long time." Beast Boy pondered

" I doubt it. They took her to a sanitarium. If she recovers, she'll end up in jail." Raven replied

" ... Now that it's over, maybe Grandpa will stop hating you?"

" I doubt that too."

" ...Yeah..."

" Umm... Beast Boy... I don't know how to tell you this, but....... There's a hole in your ear..."

" A hole... WHAT!?"

In mass panic, Beast Boy rubbed his ears to see if she was right and he went cold when his pinky went straight through it. He would have turned green if he wasn't already.

" BUT--HOW--WHEN!?"

Then he remembered the crumbled bullet on the floor. That third shot was the one that struck his ear. He almost whimpered as he poked at the now stinging hole. He looked at Raven who had cracked a smile at his misfortune. Then the ambulance attendant returned and started giggling.

" Wow... Nice piercing!" She chuckled " But shouldn't there be an earring in there!?"

" It's not funny! I got shot in the ear!"

" Hold on..." She dug around a medical kit " Here."

" ...A green bandaid!?"

Both girls couldn't help but laugh at his situation. Beast Boy steamed as he stuffed the cover up in his pouch. The ambulance driver remembered other tasks and walked off leaving a humoured Raven and a grouchy Beast Boy. It was strange. Usually Beast Boy was humoured and Raven was grouchy.

" Gar, my boy." Mr. Logan appeared " You ok?"

" Yes gramps..." He rolled his eyes " Raven is the one who's hurt."

" She looks fine to me."

Mr. Logan glanced back at Beast Boy and noticed there was a mild injury on him. Actually, Mr. Logan didn't see it as an injury, he assumed otherwise.

" Gar! Is that what I think it is!?" His grandfather pointed

" Yes grandpa, I got shot in the ear... Now laugh and get it over with."

" No! That on your neck! Is that a hickey!?"

" GRANDPA! I GOT ZAPPED BY A TASER!"

" I don't know about that... But I'll let this slide. And you keep away from my grandson." He directed

" Grandpa..." Beat Boy muttered

--------------------------------------------------

It was late at night, almost midnight. Everyone had retired to their beds... Everyone except Raven. She was still awake. Hardly anyone would be able to sleep after being zapped, tied up, beat up, and shot. Instead, she made her way to the rooftop to be alone. Up there at night really made her wonder and try to piece together things stirring up her emotions. The one on her mind at the moment was why Beast Boy was so generous. From what she was taught, people who helped you wanting something in return. But not once did Beast Boy ask her to do anything for him. She was sceptical. She never heard of anyone so... selfless... before in her life. Then again, her father only showed her the evil and the debauchery of the world. As she stepped into the chill of the darkness, she noticed someone else was on the roof. She stepped quietly toward the figure until she recognised it.

" Beast Boy?" She rasped " What are you doing up here?"

" This is where I come to be alone." He turned around, startled by her breaking the silence

" No kidding. This is where I come to be alone."

Raven walked over to her green friend and sat down beside him. Both seemed to watch the city in deep thought. She usually went onto the roof to try and figure the issues that plagued her. Especially after her morbid nightmares, she would venture onto the room at the dead of night just to have piece of mind. But why would Beast Boy want to be alone to think? He seemed like a happy person, few problems... Then again, he was living with his grandfather. Where or what happened to his parents? Maybe now was the time to ask why he was so helpful.

" Beast Boy..."

" Yeah." He acknowledged

" When you saved me from fa-- The big red guy..." She inquired, deciding not to freak him out with her heritage " Why were you so... helpful?"

Beast Boy looked a little frustrated. He hating recalling the events that happened so long ago, of which he pushed into the back of his mind. He sighed knowing he had to tell, especially to get her to trust him.

" A long time ago..." He began " I lived with my Mother and Father in Africa. They were Biologists... They studied animals especially. Everything was great until... I got sick. Real sick. There was no cure... Except one thing. My parents created it... But they didn't have time to experiment. They used it on me and I was cured! But in return, I turned green. I didn't know I could change into animals until my mother was attacked by a snake. They told me not to show anyone my ability... Years later, the camp was washed away by heavy rainfall and we fled to a boat in the river. I thought everything would be okay until... The boat... Hit a current and... Went over a waterfall... I survived because my dad told me to turn into a bird to escape. I was eventually found by poachers who took me back, to Jump City. They were evil men who only cared about wealth and power. They forced me to a life of crime. I found my grandpa shortly after and stayed with him... The men wouldn't leave me alone. They forced me to help them, threatening to kill my grandpa if I disobeyed. One day... One tragic day... We stole a car. I was pushed into the back while they operated the scheme. They were all over the road! The police finally took notice and chased them. They stopped and ran through the crowds, with me carrying their bags. One took a girl hostage. The police surrounded the perimeter... A sniper shot him in the arm... The girl got free... Then he pointed the gun at her. I tried to stop him... I tried to get the gun away from him but... It was my finger that slipped and pulled the trigger... It was me who killed her... The police let me go thinking the man pulled the trigger but it was me............... When I saw you being attacked, you reminded me of that little girl... That's why I helped you..."

Raven was forced to put her hood up half way through his speech. Her emotions were out of hand. The story was so sad and tragic... She was speechless. What could you say about something like that? All this time he wanted to help her to make up for his mistake. How he managed to stay strong was a wonder. Raven felt sympathetic for him, an emotion she had never felt in her life. She couldn't describe all the feelings she had. She didn't even know they existed. Beast Boy was a true friend.

" I... I..." Raven tried to speak

" You don't have to say anything." Beast Boy told " I'm just glad to get that off my chest... Talking about it really helps."

" I didn't think you had such a bad childhood... You're so happy and optimistic..."

" I push it all into the back of my mind. I have to be strong. I know my parents want me to be."

They both just stared at the reflection of the full moon in the water as the waves rolled along soothingly. It was a quiet night.

" Raven... Where are your parents? Aren't they worried about you? You've been gone for nearly 3 weeks!"

" Well... My mother is... Somewhere. My father is... evil... I guess I'm on my own now."

" You can still stay here. Grandpa will get used to you sooner or later."

" ...Thanks." She retorted

The two went silent for another while, both gone back to thinking. Beast Boy was a little worried his grandpa would find them on the roof and accuse them of things again. He would leave but he wanted to stay on the roof, with Raven. He didn't really question himself why. He was just enjoying her company.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow... I think that was by far the longest chapter. I'm expecting review rates to rise now that the weird babysitting thing is over. So review for the love of god and you'll get another chapter tomorrow... Because I have no homework! Muahahahaha >:)


	12. Prosaic Silhouette

Haven't updated for awhile...Why? Because I was waiting for a certain episode of TT to come on. It's essential to the next part of the fic... That and I've suffered from writers block. And now that I've finally seen that episode and I've gotten rid of W.B., I bring you the next chapter....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like hours on the rooftop, Raven finally returned to her room to turn in for the night. Although it was the perfect night to meditate on the roof, she was too tired to even attempt it. Maybe she would have been up there all night with Beast Boy if it wasn't for the cold night air that forced him back inside. Strangely, she was less opposed to talk to him anymore. She almost considered him a friend.

She couldn't help but laugh at that.

Or maybe it was a serious matter? He did seem like the closest thing to a friend she had. In fact, no one had ever considered her as a friend before. As much as he hated to admit it, the green elf was indeed the person she could trust the most. After all the years her satanic father had practically trained her to hate and corrupt the Earth, she had managed to stand clear of his brainwash. He was gone from her life now, he had failed at moulding her in his image. Now that she thought about it, this was the most optimistic she had ever been in her life. And maybe it would keep getting better... Possibly she had just jinxed herself.

As she crawled into her bed, she recalled the conversation she had with her green friend. Something he had mentioned really pulled at her...

-------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

The scene was that of the rooftop, the two teens just sitting near the edge watching and listening to everything around them. Beast Boy looked bothered to bring up his past. It was painful to play out those tragic memories in his mind. Sometimes he hoped that while out crime fighting, someone would clunk him over the head and make him forget the burden. Raven however, seemed a little taken back to hear the horrors forever burned into his memories. She didn't think someone like him had so much to hide. That was around the time the silence was shattered soundly.

" Raven... Remember that big red guy? Why was he after you?"

" Revenge... Or it was out of boredom."

" Revenge? What did you do to him?"

" Nothing really, just ruined his day."

" Ok... Brrr!" He shivered " Dude, it's getting cold up here!"

" Doesn't seem too cold to me."

" That's because you have a nice warm cape-cloak-thing!... I guess I'll go hit the hay, it is late."

" Yeah, I'm outta here too."

" Hah, I hope I don't get anymore of those wacked nightmares!" He half smiled " Night!"

" Goodnight." She muttered back

_End Flashback_

-------------------------------------------------

Nightmares? Was it just the classical monster under your bed or something else... Something like the dreams she was having. No, that was foolish. She couldn't predict the future through visions or dreams. She remembered her father once mentioned himself being blessed with the ability, but since his amulet was taken, that special feature was no longer in his possession. And at this point, it didn't seem any of her dreams came true. She simply brushed off the thought as she silently drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------

There she was. Among the misty streets and the darkness wrapped around the buildings. The scarlet sky wasn't too comforting as several creatures fluttered overhead, all appearing to be oversized bats. The sound was that of stranded and terrorized mortals flocking to safety. The smell was of blood and quaint corpses. And the sights were of scarred structures and blood drenched streets. The bodily liquid was everywhere. It was even running into the sewers. Although Raven never flinched at the sight of immorality, this made her cringe. Once again, she was incapable of moving. Instead, she watched as a tall dark figure emerged from the shadows. There were the four yellow eyes... It broke through the shadows and now she was sure of who it was. It was her dearest father... And around his neck was the amulet. Now she was seeing this dream as a sign. If he did have the amulet, this is what Jump City would look like. Just as she started making sense of the dream, along came another curve ball. For behind the demon formed two more shadows, ones that were shorter than the tower called Trigon. From beneath the shadows, they took on the shape of humans... Or perhaps they were hybrids as well. Whoever they were, they served Trigon... His eyes quickly shifted to her like he was about to viciously attack...

And with a gasp, she left the dream and found herself sitting up in her bed with a cold sweat. That wasn't the first time that week she had that dream. In fact, it was almost every night, And every time it would go a little further. The shadows however, had made their first appearance. Who were they? She didn't know anyone who Trigon had on his side that looked like humans. She tried to calm herself, wondering why Trigon's cold glare had managed to crawl beneath her skin.

And looking out the window, her heart nearly leapt up her throat. There was someone on the balcony looking in at her. Raven screamed in reaction to the fright which startled the figure into fleeing. She was about to crack up. Something was definitely following her. Her paranoia was about to fly through the roof.... Not to mention a scream in the middle of the night doesn't go unnoticed.

There was a scamper in the hall as the door was half knocked down. Beast Boy bursted through the door in a mad frenzy and looked around the room in bewilderment. Once again, Raven wished the door had a lock...

" Raven!? You Okay!? What happened!?" He bellowed

" Relax. It was just a bad dream...... Oh, and there was a crazy person on the balcony, but that's not really important." She joked

" There was a person on the balcony!? Where'd they go!?"

" Whoever it was, they're long gone now."

" ...Well, if you can't get back to sleep, I can go make some of that tea you like. And then we can go train in the training room."

" Sure... Thanks." She smiled

Both teens quietly left the roof to make up for the previous noise. And as the two left the room down to the kitchen, outside lurked the infamous stalker, standing tall on the corner of the scorched building across the street. With the light from the moon casting a wall of darkness over the figure, it was nearly impossible to identify them. The only clue of who, or what it was resided in the undirected speech he uttered.

" So close... Soon we shall meet again. It's been so long since we've talked, my dear..." He spoke in a familiar voice

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was moderately short. I wonder if you know who it is yet. I could have made it super obvious but that would just suck. So R & R, that way it won't be a week before I upload again :) Muahahahaha


	13. Familiar Stranger

Thanx so far to the many reviewers for well... Reviewing. And before this sounds like a cheesy award winning speech, I must get on with the story. Now all I need is some evil twists to plant around the main plots. Being evil isn't easy ya know. You gotta go carefully plan evilness and then put it to work, and you gotta do it yourself because your henchmen are idiots who ruin everything.... Ok.... Chapter 13 time...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

Raven was on the rooftop attempting to meditate while surrounded by the jovial of the dawn. Bright pinks and oranges stained the once ebony sky, and the translucent glare of the water quickly lost all obscurity and succumbed to the light of the new day. Raven would soon retreat back inside now that the darkness had faded. No matter, as long as she meditated, she may have a chance at stabilizing her powers. She just hoped that they wouldn't fail her at the wrong time.

" Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

But the dream, or rather nightmare she had earlier ceased to torment her mind. What if the dream was a sign? If so, who were the fools to even ally with her inhumane father? Only a fellow demon would aid him, and the two didn't look like demons to her. Hybrids. They were the only explanation. But she was the only Hybrid alive on Earth, and she would rather wear pink than help her parent. Perhaps the two were aliens... She didn't actually see the duo exit the mist, all she knew was that they had the figures of humans.

" Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

That wasn't the only thing giving her stress. Who or what was at her window last night? Instead of worrying about it, she passed it off as one of those crazed fans of Beast Boy he would tell her of. Beast Boy having fans was hard to believe, but after taking a walk down the sidewalk with him a few times, his presence didn't go unnoticed. Apparently the green teen was the classical local hero... Now she was getting side tracked. She just told herself to concentrate instead of trying to debate whether Trigon was still hunting her or not.

And then it happened.

As soon as she relaxed, it was like she was tossed into a vortex like a rag doll. Her head spun ominously while she regained a normal standing position and opened her eyes. She wasn't on the rooftop anymore. She was in some sort of... Battleground? No, the place was familiar to her... The bloodstained streets... The cardinal and sable thunderclouds... And the cries of tortured beings echoing through empty, mist-ridden streets... She now knew where she was, and she preferred not to be there.

And as she expected, along came the clatter of footsteps from the shadows. Slowly, the demonic form of Trigon sliced through the fog and continued his stomping through the street. He almost looked delighted to see the body of a child laying still on the sidewalk. Raven wanted to just run to him and rip his black heart out of his chest, then toss him in a car smasher found at your local dump. Too bad for her she couldn't move. Great.

There they were, behind Trigon. The two shadows... If only she could get closer and see who they were. Instead, they stayed behind within the shadows as Trigon approached someone standing many feet away blocking his path. She couldn't see that person either. All the secretness and hiding was starting to enrage her. She wanted to know, Now.

And as she pushed forward to clearly see them all, she suddenly fell to her knees. Trigon was glaring at her when she looked up. It must be an ability he had. In reaction to the sharp pain she felt, she attempted to use her dark energy to repel whatever she could now sense sneaking up on her. Why she felt pain was a question, the being behind her didn't cause it. Slowly, the scene of corruption crashed and faded to something else. She still had her eyes closed and lightly the affliction disturbed her.

" Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She screamed

With almost a war cry, she yelled as a massive wave of dark energy suddenly shot from her defensive shield. She was crouched over on the ground when she realised she was back on the roof mysteriously. Her quick question was answered when she heard the shout of someone behind her.

Apparently, Beast Boy had explored his way to the rooftop and saw Raven partially on the ground. And as he approached, the wave of energy sent him rolling half way across the roof. He shook his head and climbed to his feet as did Raven. She stumbled and turned to him as they slightly approached each other.

" Dude! What's up with THAT!?" Beast Boy gawked

" An accident." She monotoned, realising what happened was just a clash with reality

" Raven, that's no accident! Something's up with you... Now, are you gonna tell me plain and simple or do I have to keep annoying you until you tell me what's goin' on."

" Nothing..... Nothing you should know of...." She mumbled lowly

" Huh? ...What did ya say?" He rubbed his ear "........ Dude, Raven... Your wound..."

Raven looked to her shoulder to see the once white bandages slowly soaking to red. The expel of her dark energy using the force of her mind must have been a strain on the damage. It didn't seem like a major matter to her, but at least it got Beast Boy to forget about confronting her on what was going on in her head... And in her life.

" Maybe you should go get some first aid..." Beast Boy suggested

" Obviously..." She muttered

Quickly, what she saw around her flashed back to the hell on Earth that resided in her nightmares. And in that short second, one of the shadows behind Trigon crept out from hiding. And she was about to see their face when...

' Hello!? Raven!? Are you there!?" Beast Boy waved

" Uh.. I... Have to go..."

And to her surprise, her aspiration to get away made a previous ability resurface. Her powers of darkness flowed around her and swallowed her up, then seeped through the roof. Beast Boy looked extremely confused as she just stood there like a moron who was talking to himself. He sighed knowing Raven had retreated to her room and trudged back to the stairwell to go play video games.

-----------------------------------------

Raven didn't looked surprised to make her escape in that manner. She had other things to worry about. Life just seemed like one giant puzzle of which none of the pieces interlocked. Remembering the wound, she strolled to her bathroom to grab the medical kit. In her short time spent at the manor, she had also disposed of the atrocious white... Everything... And quickly replaced it with blue and black... Everything.... She idly lifted the medical kit from a hook on the wall and cracked it open to grab some bandages and the evil bottle of rubbing alcohol. As she tended to her bloody injury, she pondered what she saw of the first shadow.

From the glimpse she caught of the person, she knew it was an armour-clad teen boy, and that he had haunting blue eyes that would rattle up ghosts themselves. But what really got to her was that she saw him before. She just couldn't recall where or when she did. Could such confusion be anymore bothersome? And he didn't look like a demon, or hybrid, at all. He was definitely not from Earth.

She winced and poured the stinging concoction on the affliction. It would be a lot easier if she could heal herself instead of using medicine she wasn't even sure worked. Maybe what happened next would have happened anyway if that thought didn't cross her mind.

Her hand illuminated and radiated energy onto the bullet wound while she watched indifferently. The pain was being eased somehow... A new ability? It seemed useless to her, it acted as it only eased pain. In fact, it was almost like there was no wound at all. She looked to her damaged shoulder, she saw there was no longer a wound at all. She could heal! Now if only she could harness it... Just like her ability to go through walls. Thinking about it, she only gained a new ability at least once per year. Whatever triggered them to suddenly emerge she blamed on the recent bewildering happenings. At this rate, she would gain as many abilities as Trigon possessed... Or more...

Now that the injury was no longer present, she could go back to training... Not that she actually lost any training time. The injury was only half a day old. She tried not to worry about her abilities and told herself to focus on what Trigon was planning. That reoccurring nightmare must mean something.

-----------------------------------------

Raven somehow managed to sneak past a Final Fantasy obsessed Beast Boy, slip into the kitchen unnoticed by Mr. Logan from behind a newspaper, grab a cup of herbal tea, sneak pass Beast Boy again, and back into her room. If stealth was that easy, then she'd sign up to be a spy any day.

She entered her room and set the mug on her night stand and strolled to her personal bookcase incase the library was inaccessible, or in this case, a place to be confronted by Beast Boy about what's going on with her. Her dreams were the key... But she didn't know exactly what they meant. It was nearly impossible for her father, dare she refer to him as that, to get back the amulet, thus, plunge Jump City and the rest of the world into ruin. There wasn't much point in trying to figure it out, all she did was run into dead ends. So with that in mind, she prepared to bury herself in another book.

Crack.

" What the..." Raven turned

And her plan to go reading was foiled. Someone other than her just made the floor creak in her room. She looked around fearfully, hoping it was just Beast Boy playing the usual prank. Her room was too dark to tell if anyone was hiding, and she didn't get enough time to pin point the source of the foot step. Too bad she didn't have control of the power that allowed her to go through walls, then she could escape without damage. And the silence began to panic her.

" Show yourself." she demanded

" Don't you remember me," he stepped from the shadows " Sweet Raven?"

And in an instance, the person surfaced from the darkness and Raven knew who he was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger! Muahahahaha! >:) Now several hints have been issued of whom shadow guy is. Piece the pieces together and it seems soooo obvious. And with all my might, I'll try to update again later tonight or tomorrow. And due to the Final Fantasy reference, I must quote this:

I do not own Final Fantasy or other things owned mentioned in this fic.

Thank you, now back to your regularly scheduled program... Which is this fic... And this is the end of the chapter...Ok... If there's another chapter uploaded then everything is peachy...


	14. Reluctant

At last, shadow man is revealed in this chap. Gasp. Who could it be? Anyway, prepare for much dialogue... And it would make my day if you reviewed. So go ahead and type some praise in that box that pops up after you hit that button.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was him.

The medieval armour, the ghostly blue eyes, and long white spiky hair... He was the shadow in her dream. This meant he served Trigon... Now Raven felt like she was in trouble. He advanced toward her slowly from the shadows until he was only a few feet away. Raven was ready to attack if necessary.

" Well? Do you remember?" He chimed with a British accent

" ... If you're wise, you'll get out of here now." She boomed

" But Raven, I came here to take you home. Your father really misses you..."

" Trigon couldn't care less what happens to me, your lies are useless against me."

" But you are mistaken, he misses you dearly. And now that your mother is here..."

" Mother?"

" Arella hasn't seen you for so long... Master Trigon is willing to change, you'll be a happy family again!"

" We were never a happy family... And you're lying!"

" Raven, my sweet. You must come with me back to where your father resides. This is not your home."

" That _home_ is broken. Living here is much better than that hell hole. It's like comparing gold to sand, and it's obvious which is the gold."

" ... You have to come with me." He stepped closer

" No." She vocalized as she brought a wall of dark energy between them

" My dear... How can you not remember? Do you remember your first year here on Earth?"

" Not entirely... But it was filled with torture from Trigon, and you are a fool to seek alliance with him!"

" Maybe I should refresh your memory then?" He said calmly " I am Malchior. I was once trapped within a book for thousands of years. Your father found me shortly after your arrival here. He released me, but I had an inferior form. He transferred my mind into the body of my mortal enemy, Rorek. But alas, I still possess my dragon body... I can change to it at will... Do you remember that day? The day Master Trigon freed me?"

" ... Yes... You're a warlock."

" That is correct." He acknowledged and lowered her barrier with a flick of his wrist " You don't have much of a choice, my Sweet Raven."

" Stop calling me your sweet Raven."

" I guess you forget that too.... Once Trigon gains control of the world, you are mine for the taking."

" What!?" She gasped

" It's all part of the deal. I help Trigon and he rewards me with you. In my opinion, he wants you gone. It's a win-win scenario."

" Maybe to you, but I'm not going anywhere. Get out of here, now!"

" Sorry, my dear. You're coming with me." He grabbed her wrist

" Get away from me!" Her eyes glowed

" Raven?" A voice from outside the door called " Who are you talking to?"

" ...Don't." Malchior advised

" Uh... Beast Boy....." She thought hard of what to do " I... Uh... I really like you and I think you're cute!"

" **WHAT** ......Raven! Something's _definitely_ up with you! ...I'm coming in there!"

" Uh... Hurry?"

" ...That plan isn't going to work, my sweet.... Crosba Vienonax Lucio!"

As Beast Boy prepared to open the door, it suddenly began to glow with a dark blue hue. Beast Boy, being the typical blockhead, tried to open the door despite it's radiance. And touching it, his finger was scorched severely. He yelped and stuck it in his mouth to try and soothe it. Instead of being a whiny kid, he looked around for the nearest object. Quickly, he grabbed the end table just sitting there in the hall and tossed it at the door... Only to have it burn to ashes. He paused and used his timid brain to try and perceive a plan. Then, seconds later, he remembered his ability to change into animals.

" Dude! Duh!" He slapped his forehead

And with that, the changeling morphed into a Ram. He charged the door several times before it fell from it's hinges. With a thud, the door was out of the way and Beast Boy changed back to his normal form to go see what was wrong with Raven. But as he ambled over the door, Raven was nowhere to be seen within the room. She was gone. And whoever was in the room with her had something to do with it. The only clue was the open window, with a cold draft gently rippling the black drapes.

-------------------------------------------------

" Dude... What could have happened to her?" Beast Boy asked a rhetorical question

" Maybe she ran away... Oh well, now that she's gone, I can send you off to military school. You won't look so scrawny after they're done with ya!" Mr. Logan endeavoured

" Gramps..."

" I have to go to work, Beast Boy. I can't do anything until I get back. Stay here! I don't want you running around looking for her."

" Sure gramps!" He nodded with fingers crossed behind his back

Mr. Logan simply disappeared out the doorway... The broken doorway... Leaving Beast Boy to try and figure out what to do. There was little evidence of what happened. All he knew was that something was bothering her lately. If only he knew what was going on in her head. Maybe then he would know...

And there it was. A tiny black book with metal vines providing as a border. It was her diary. Just lying there on her night table... It was the perfect way to figure out what was going on with her. But as much as he tried to not read it, he was subconsciously being drawn toward it. She didn't have to know he looked at it. She wasn't around to kill him and it may be the only way to save her from whatever fate was before her. Beast Boy glanced around to see if anyone was looking and shiftily edged toward the book of Raven's secrets.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short yes, cliffhanger yes, update in the same night yes. Now you know who shadow #1 is from her dream. Annnddd... Well, nothing I can say that won't spoil things for ya, so R & R. >:)


	15. Book Of Secrets

I surely would have updated days ago if it weren't for one itty bitty problem... I HAVE CHICKEN POX!... and if that's not annoying enough, I have exams this week... Oh joy... I wouldn't have updated so early if not for Falling's Birthday so yeah, here's chapter 15...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You'd think that something loaded with secrets wouldn't just be laying around in the open but no, there it was. Beast Boy assumed Raven wasn't expecting someone to just stroll into her room and read her diary. Too bad for her a curious changeling had access to it while she was away... Wherever she had gone.

Beast Boy sat on Raven's bed and lifted the book into his hands. Should he read it? After all, he might find some unpleasant insults directed toward him. But then again, he had to get some clue of where she had gone, and who had taken her there. Even if Raven found out and killed him, at least she would have mercy. Reading her diary could quite possibly lead him to where she was.

" God, just give me a sign." Beast Boy said as he slowly opened the book

Beast Boy yelped as something stung his finger. At first, he thought it was a spell Raven had cast over it but upon inspection of his finger, it was just a paper cut. That would be the second injury his finger suffered today.

" Dude... It's gonna take more than that to keep me from reading it."

Beast Boy flipped through the first few pages until the first entry was displayed. Judging by the date, she had first started writing in it when she moved in with him and his grandfather. And the number two on the back of the front cover indicated she had an old diary out there somewhere.

Beast Boy began to read the first page without much thought.

_Dear Diary,_

_Finally, I've escaped from father. I hope he dies and goes to heaven... Hell would be a blessing to him._

" Hmm... Her dad must be really bad... She thinks he's the devil." Beast Boy muttered to no one, being too naive to figure anything out

_After nearly being killed by him, some green boy offered to let me stay at his place. No one is that nice without reason to be, he's definitely up to something. I'll just play along for now, one false move and he'll be dog food._

" I don't think I'll find anything on this page..." He flipped ahead " I think I'll skip ahead a few days..."

_Dear Diary_

_Life here is actually pretty good. There's a library, lots of places to be in solitude, and even a training room to help stabilize my powers. Father will never find me here, I guess I can consider myself lucky._

" No, nothing here either... Wait..."

_I still can't figure out what that dream means. It's still appearing in my head every night. Every night since I got here. Does it mean anything, or is it just my mind at work..._

" Dream? Reoccurring dream? Dude... Could she be having the same dream as me?"

_Every time I have it, it goes a little further. Last night, I started to see the cold eyes of my father through the darkness. I guess the dream will have to live on until I see it all..._

" That's not enough to help me find her! I gotta go to the day grandpa got back..."

_Dear Diary_

_I had no clue the pope lived here... Beast Boy's grandfather returned from a business trip today, I don't think he wants me here. Actually he doesn't. So far he wants to throw holy water at me and watch me burn while he eats popcorn..._

" I guess all hope of that grudge going away died long ago..."

_..... I had the dream again, but I haven't seen anything new yet. I looked out my window and the building across the street was on fire. I fetched Beast Boy and we checked it out. Some kid actually was trapped in there, but Beast Boy handled that. What really bothered me was that shadow I saw..._

" Aha! Jackpot!"

_...Before I could run after them, Beast Boy came back and we had to go before the building burned down. The people from the building only suffered mild injuries. Maybe that person was a survivor and got scared when they saw me. Wouldn't blame them for running..._

" Huh..? Why would they get scared? She's not that creepy... That person must have been stalking her all this time... And I bet it was the same dude on her balcony and was the same guy talking to her in her room... I mean... In here. I still need to know where she is..."

_Dear Diary,_

_How nice it was of Mr. Logan to provide us with anpsychotic babysitter..._

" This must be the night that Lori was babysitting us."

_Everything was all fine and dandy until she went insane, and that's not a joke. She actually began acting and talking crazy after she found out there was no money in Mr. Logan's safe room. Before she almost got away, she managed to shoot me in her deranged state. Her aim was bad so I'm still alive. Long after she was taken to the psychiatric ward, I went up to the roof to relax, only to find Beast Boy was there as well. And I finally found out why he was being so nice. Turns out his parents died before his eyes... And he got involved with the wrong crowd and accidentally killed a child when he tried to save her. I never thought the little guy suffered so much. Even if he annoys me sometimes, he's actually a nice guy._

" Huh... Didn't see that coming. I wonder what else she said about moi?" Beast Boy scanned for his name among the pages

_Why does he care if I'm hurt? No one cares what happens to me. No one ever has. I didn't think people like him existed..._

_I'll never tell him that it makes me feel better when he tries to help me with my problems..._

_I guess he's the only one that doesn't hate me..._

_I don't know why, but I actually like being around him. He makes me forget my problems..._

_I can say I consider him a friend..._

_Beast Boy is the only person I can trust..._

_I can imagine how bad it is for him to carry that burden everyday..._

_I'd thank him for helping me out so many times but he'd probably get creeped out..._

_Beast Boy is indeed the nicest person I've met. He did help me of all people..._

_My suspicions were wrong... If he were any more generous, he'd be mother Teresa..._

At this point, the green teen was blushing beyond control. He tried to straighten his face but he failed miserably. Closing the book, he put it back exactly in the same place he got it and just stared off into space. It was hard to believe Raven said that about him. It was hard to imagine her saying that at all. In fact, her saying that about him seemed to bend the laws of physics.

" Dude!" he slapped himself " Concentrate, you gotta find Raven!"

Still with a goofy expression, he tried to come up with a plan. It seemed there was no way to find her. As he walked around in circles trying to think, it hit him like a brick. He was Beast Boy, the guy who could change into any animal. All he had to do was change into a bloodhound and pretty much smell her out.

" Sorry gramps, but I'm gonna have to go against you to help Raven!" he spoke

Without hesitation, he changed into a bloodhound and put his nose to the floor. Instantly he could smell her sweet yet dark scent amongst the room. His keen sense of smell picked up another scent, one that was aligned with corruption. Although he was another species, he still looked worried. He began to follow the trail, nose gliding across the room, and soon out through the open window. There, the scent went down to the ground. He quickly glided to the ground in the form of a flying squirrel and morphed back when he got on the ground. From there, he kept following the trail, with hopes Raven was okay.

--------------------------------------

" Here we are." Malchior announced

It was too dark to see where they were. All she saw was many iron beams, hanging chains, and run down machinery. No light from windows or doors were visible in the dismal area. There was barely any light at all, only the radiance from a orange lantern could illuminated the objects nearby. Raven recognised the type of place. It looked akin to a run down factory.

" And 'here' is where, exactly?" Raven growled, still being gripped by the fiend

" Somewhere where no one will find you. Now, we wait."

" Wait for what?" She was getting tired of his mind games

" Why, for your father to get here."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And may I mention, Trigon is only 6'6" in this instead of...30'... And as soon as this irritating itching goes away, I'll write longer chapters. And I only have this because there are cases... AT SCHOOL! When will people believe me when I say school is evil? WHEN I'M DYING!?


	16. Utter Mishap

Sorry for the delay, but it t'was exam week, yet most were cancelled due to mass snow storms. Yay, Go winter. But they've been rescheduled for next week so updates will be rare until the horror ends. And as for the evil chicken pox, I'm in my scab stage so now I can write in peace... Well, almost. Here's chappie 16...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" What!?"

" My mistake, you don't know. In either for him to take over this planet, starting with Jump City, he needs help... Your help."

" I'll never help him!"

" But you will. my sweet Raven.As soon as he gets here, we both poison your mind into obeying any order we give you. A simple spell that has been around for ages."

" You hateful-"

" Ta ta ta, no foul language must taint thy mouth." he placed a hand on her cheek

Raven half exploded as her dark energy made him fly into a stack on empty boxes. As he was buried, she looked around for an escape, but there was darkness at every corner. She had no clue of where to go to get out. Malchior pushed the boxes off himself and stood up calmly, lightly applauding her effort to stop him.

" Bravo... But your powers remain inferior to mine, my sweet Raven."

" I hope Trigon betrays you..."

" He would not betray someone who doesn't pose a threat. He is not to be messed with, his strength-"

" He only has half of what he used to possess. His strongest powers reside in an amulet hidden somewhere by the government."

" That is ridiculous..."

" If so, why is it that he hasn't succeeded in killing me, a pathetic half-breed?"

" ... Once Trigon arrives, such talk will cease."

" How did you find me? I was hiding somewhere unexpected, it would be difficult to find me on your own."

" Trigon did. He sensed you use your powers during a training session with that green friend of yours."

How could she forget? Every time she used her powers, Trigon could lock onto her and could track her down. Not good.

" And by the way, I've been tracking you since the very first day you used your magic. The only time you noticed me was in the hallway of that burning building. I was going to take you then my dear, but the element of surprise had long gone."

" So that was you... But why didn't Trigon just come get me instead of throwing you into the mix?"

" Many reasons." he replied " One would be to quietly capture you, someone of his size cannot use stealth so easily. Another would be to collect my future bride, you. And also, my sweet, he has promised me a seat of power in his new empire."

" And why would Trigon need me?"

" I am unsure. I believe it has something to do with a stolen artifact... An amulet..."

" The very same amulet he needs to take over the planet. Without it, he is as weak as you and I."

" But master Trigon, his powers exist within him, not in a silly necklace!"

" In my theory, he had no choice but to put his strongest abilities within it to stabilize them. And now that the amulet is lost, you can overthrow him..."

" ...Stop! I will not betray Master Trigon... I must go confirm your safe capture to the master before he departs. You stay here... Croisa Nostrado!"

With those words and the flick of his wrist, a box of energy began to form around Raven, leaving her with only enough room to walk around within. The ghostly walls took on a more solid form and securely trapped the half-demon inside. Touching the flickering azure wall would scorch the toucher. Raven glared at Malchior, he was grinning as he turned away. And walking away, he disappeared amongst the obscure darkness of the warehouse.

Perhaps she could escape from his trap. After all, this wasn't the first time being trapped. Her dark energy attacks would cease to work against the walls, but if she could seep through the floor and outside using the shadow technique, then she could get away before the magician even noticed. But she hadn't mastered it yet, only luck made it work. It was the right moment to attempt to unlock it and use it willingly. All she had to do was concentrate...

--------------------------------

In the mean time, a very determined Beast Boy was prowling the streets with his wet nose against the ground. In the form of a bloodhound, he would track Raven down in no time. But the second scent he sensed on the same path made him worry of Raven's fate. There was something wrong about it, it was like he could smell the immorality of the person. But he always had hope. If Raven was in any trouble, she would be able to defend herself. Even if it was against a familiar psychopathic babysitter.

Beast Boy trotted across the street avoiding the traffic with agile movement. He kept locked onto Raven's scent as he hopped up the curve and continued up the sidewalk. He was sure he was getting closer to where she was taken, and he was almost sure there would be a bout when he got there. All the extra exercise was bound to seriously bulk him up. After all of this, Mr. Logan was sure to stop suggest sending him to military school.

He was forced to stop when the trail was no longer in the air. He frantically started spinning in

rapid directions in search of any trace of his friend's scent but he found nothing. He stuck his

nose in the air and assumed the trail went up from there, onto the rooftops. He was about to morph into a hawk and fly up there when unexpectedly, something tightened around his neck. He turned his wrinkled head toward the source and would have gasped if he weren't a dog.

" Hehehe... Gotcha. C'mon little fella, you're going to the pound." a man told as he dragged the 'dog' to a white van

Beast Boy gulped as he was tossed into the back among the other caged dogs. As he hastily changed back to his human form, the doors behind him slammed shut and chimed as they were locked. The changeling could do no more than stare into space with wide eyes as the annoying yelps and barks of real dogs drowned out anything he would say. Now how was he going to save Raven if he was trapped in the van of the dog catcher? One way or another, he was getting out of there before he was taken too far away from the trail.

------------------------------------

As hard as she tried to focus on getting out, her wall phasing ability just didn't want to work for her. It was only a matter of time before Malchior returned to keep reminding her of her fate if Trigon arrived before she escaped. She didn't want to be a mindless slave to them, and she certainly didn't want to be Malchior's love slave for the rest of her life.

' C'mon, phase me out of here!" she yelled at herself

Denied the ability, she sighed with clenched fists and gave up. She slouched and sat on the floor of which was the only way to get out. Of all the times she needed it, now would be a great ime for it to stir, but it refused to surface. She wasn't getting out of this mess. She would forget everything she used to know about the past as Trigon and Malchior filled her head with senseless lies. She would help devastate the planet next to her father. And she would never be able to go back to the short new life she enjoyed. Never again would she live in peace at Mr. Logan's manor, where she was safe from her father and could read or train all she wanted. Not only that, she wouldn't get to bid farewell to her dear friend, Beast Boy. He wouldn't be there to help when she was troubled, she would have to take the angry shouts of her father. There would be no one to talk to, there would only be hatred and fear.

She flinched her eyes closed as she was swallowed up in dark energy. In exasperation, her dark shadow crawled across the concrete floor and outside the energy barrier keeping her locked inside. The obscurity returned her to the surface and absorbed back into Raven. She opened her eyes and wanted to kill her powers for taunting her. What triggered them was how badly she didn't want to stray from her days spent with the changeling. Subconsciously she didn't want the days she had spent with the changeling to end. And as much as she denied it, she had grown mildly fond of him.

Snapping back to reality, she remembered the pickle she was in and scanned the room for any signs of light from the outside world. Far off in the distant mangled mess, she could see windows. Little light was shining through their thickened fields of dust but just enough to lead her to safety. She quickly flew over to the window assured only Trigon could sense her, not Malchior. The window halted to budge as she tried to push it open, but a locked window wasn't keeping her trapped inside waiting for an unwanted fate.

" Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The window was shrouded in dark energy as her hands shifted over them. The window fractured and shattered within the dome of darkness guided by the cloaked girl. She levitated the glass and wood timidly to the ground below while the sights of the outer world wrapped around her senses. It was nice to see them even though they annoyed her 24/7 on any other occasion. Just as she floated out the window, her cloak got caught on a piece of broken glass left in the window's frame. The loosened shard hastily stumbled out of place and became airborne. It fell and crashed into the pile of glass on the floor creating an unmistakable silence breaking sound. Malchior would surely have heard that. In a panic, she zoomed over the streets looking for somewhere to hide.

Then she made the realisation running and hiding wasn't going to make them go away. She had to face him sooner or later, there was no point in trying to hide. If he could find her before, then he would again. She stopped in the air and stayed there unmoved. It was time to face her problems instead of running from them. Even with the odds stacked against her, she was still going to try.

She turned around and slowly floated back toward the building awaiting for Malchior's presence.

------------------------------

Beast Boy tugged and strained to get the doors open but as usual, it just didn't work. He was starting to feel really unlucky. The dogs weren't helping either, they just kept barking at him like he was dog food. Beast Boy had to stop the vehicle before it was too late to get back on track, meaning he had to use his head to conceive a plan. That wouldn't be easy.

" Ugh... I gotta use my head... Wait... That's it!" He plotted miraculously

The changeling changed into the dinosaur with the thickest skull and rammed the doors instantly. Too bad he didn't plot what to do AFTER he got the doors to open. The doors burst open and morphing back, he lost his balance and fell out while the van was still moving. His feet hooked the bumper as he grabbed the doors to keep himself from grinding against the ground. He sweat dropped as he remembered his morphing abilities and changed into a monkey. He crawled back to safety and faced the caged animals as the van seemed to slow down. It was a red light, and the vehicle had stopped.

Beast Boy was about to flee when the whimpers of the dogs brought out his naturist side. He smiled and opened all the cages of the dogs quicker than the time it takes for light to appear after a light switch is flicked. Dog after dog began to dart from the van until it was full of empty cages. As the light turned green, the green boy stepped out of the van and onto the sidewalk while the van slowly gained speed and drove off, oblivious to the cargo loss. He grinned as he changed to a hawk and glided back down the street trying to find the area he was in before the abduction. At the very same moment, he happened to look to his right to see someone in a dark blue cloak floating in the air a great distance away. He knew it was Raven, but why she was just gliding in the air was a question to be answered when he got closer. He shifted his direction and sluggishly made his way toward his endangered comrade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this chapter didn't feel like it was cheaply done, so I'm happy. If I get any bonus computer time, I shall get to work on the next chapter without delay. And apparently, there shall be another fight. So R & R and I will be more likely to update >:)


	17. Strife

Yippie, my exams are over... But my brother still lives here. Oh well, at least I have bonus time to work on this. And after seeing a rerun of " How Long Is Forever?" I was wondering, how could Beast Boy have gotten fat if he eats tofu and health crap all the time? Makes no sense really...

* * *

Raven floated in the air as Malchior made his way out of the abandoned warehouse. He looked calm when his eyes locked onto her. Raven knew a slow approach to an attack would be the most effective way to strike. The young wizard mumbled some words and began to lift off into the air, eventually arriving a dozen feet away from her. Raven clenched her fists as Malchior crossed his arms and smirked beneath his hooded mask. People on the streets began to notice the two beings floating around in the air and foolishly gathered in the streets to stare.

" Raven, my sweet." Malchior articulated " I am impressed you escaped my cage. But that simple spell is nothing compared to the ones I shall use on you if you don't come quietly with me."

" I am not your pet, you can't just order me around." She retorted

" On the contrary, Your only other option would be a foolish choice. Don't make me have to harm you, my dear."

" Spare me. I will not succumb to your threats."

" ...So be it. Forgive me, Sweet Raven, for the damage I'm about to inflict on you."

Malchior crossed his arms in an X-formation and started chanting a spell. Raven summoned a dome of darkness around herself as a giant crimson X singed from his arms and shot at the half-Demon. Raven didn't think the blast could cause damage, but as it struck, it sliced through the barrier and hit Raven while she was off-guard. She dropped backward in the air and shrugged off the blow while Malchior started chanting more words. As she looked up, she saw he was gone from sight. On cue, his flaming elbow slammed her in the back sending her falling to Earth. Just before impact, she stopped herself with her psychic powers, only to swerve out of the way of a ball of fire directed at her. The people in the area were starting to get scared but some continued to linger just to watch the magical battle. Malchior zoomed down to the ground and quickly advanced toward Raven to toss her back into the air in the blink of an eye. He was directly following her back into the sky so she stopped and swung a black glowing fist at him, striking him in his concealed jaw. He rubbed his jaw, surprised by her attack.

" I guess I'll have to use stronger spells." He remarked

" Hey! Raven!"

Both combatants looked over to where the voice came from to see Beast Boy, now in a parrot form to talk and fly at the same time. Malchior didn't know what was going on as Raven and the parrot conversed.

" Raven, what's going on? Were you and this dude just fighting?"

" Beast Boy, now is not a good time to ask questions. You have to leave here, now." She ordered

" Rawk! Dude, what–"

" You heard her, begone!" Malchior interrupted

The wizard lifted his hand to Beast Boy and before anyone could react, he shot him from the sky. Beast Boy changed back to his human form just before landing on the rooftop of a nearby building. After coming to a stop skidding along the roof, he layed still on his side. Raven shot a death glare at Malchior who bared an emotionless expression.

" You better hope he's still alive, or–"

" Raven, my sweet. You must not let your emotions interfere with the way you fight."

" I haven't listened to you yet, and I intend to keep doing so! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

She shot an electric black energy wave at him but just before impact, he summoned a wall of blue energy to deflect it. Raven growled and tried to bring more power to her attack. She managed to increase the attack's strength by increasing her usage of dark energy, but she forgot her powers were unstable. Just as she tried to use up all her energy to defeat him, in a flash it all disappeared, nothing coming from her extended hands. She gasped and tried to use her dark powers again but not a flicker was produced. She looked at Malchior with a look of fear in her eyes as he dropped his barrier and hovered close to her.

" Oh no, your powers are unstable and now, you've released your energy instead of channelling it

into your attack. Raven, this is your final chance... Join me willingly or be taken by force."

Although he was sure to recapture her and severely injure her in the process, she cringed to think Trigon would use her as his puppet to take control of the world. Why he needed her was an idle question that she wasn't troubled about. If she was going to lose, she was going to lose trying.

" I'll never join you..." She uttered bitterly

" Then I'll have to force you" He literally roared

Malchior entered a position that looked like something was crawling under his skin. He snarled as fangs and claws ripped into view, and at the same time, his body size began to increase dramatically in a pulsing motion. Two bat-like wings took form behind him, slicing through his armour as his claws and spikes did. Dis complexion was a mood ring while his pale, flawless complexion formed scales of violet. Raven remembered his mention of a dragon form, but didn't see her demise be to a serpent. If she couldn't connect an attack before, what chance did she have now. Beast Boy didn't seem to want to wake up anytime soon, she was on her own. At lest Beast Boy wouldn't interfere and be captured to be served as dinner to Trigon. Now, Malchior had completed his transformation, and after thrashing a roof with his tail, he snarled fiercely at Raven.

" Raven, my sweet." he snorted " You've lost your opportuniity to freely join the side of Master Trigon, You don't have a choice anymore, you will be hypnotized into serving your purpose. Now, my sweet, brace the pain I will put you through."

Malchior swung a claw at Raven but she dodged it with little effort. He wanted her to dodge his claw to execute his next attack. His tail cracked like a whip into action and plowed into Raven at godspeed. She managed to stop herself from colliding with a powerline and shot up a barrier to deflect a barrage of flames from the dragon's breath. Realising she had some of her power revitalized, She zoomed away from the area before Malchior's attack finished scorching the street poles of which he assumed was Raven. Somehow, she had managed to get behind him as she levitated a massive piece of debris slowly into range. She thrust her hands forward guiding the rubble into the back of his head. Malchior lost his balance and tumbled down crushing the cars on the street. Raven took quick advantage of his fall and gathered as much of the broken powerlines within the telekinetic darkness she summoned and wrapped them around the dragon, who staggered to get up. The wires constricted him to the ground for a few short lived seconds. Raven refused to show mercy toward the vile being, allowing her powers to freely engulf the only undamaged car on the drive. Malchior snorted and winced at the electrical currents burning on him, but the mere powerlines weren't enough to put him out of commission. As he was about to spread his wings and snap them, the impact of a hunk of metal struck his spine, pushing him back down. Raven wasn't through yet. Without her control, she did a karate chop in the air producing a narrow wave of ebony to appear and head for Malchior. The attack was enough to slice, even sever something, and sever it did.

Malchior's eyes widened when he felt the energy attack hit. In fury, he bucked the car of his back and snapped his restraints to see something missing. His rage continued to flare when he noticed half of his tail was laying on the sidewalk twitching. He didn't look so calm and collected anymore.

" What have you done...?" He bellowed

" Exactly what I wanted to." She uttered " Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

She gathered a massive ball of dark energy within her open palms without realising her instabilities would corrupt the attack. She put far too much negative energy into the balance, and the attack combusted right before her. She slammed into the rooftop of a building as a result of the shockwave with Malchior circling overhead preparing a strike. Raven quickly got to her feet and tried to shoot a unlit energy wave, but once again, nothing emerged from her hands. She looked up to the sky as Malchior screeched his dragon call. In a blink, he swooped down and constrained Raven within his clawed grip. Smoke steamed from his nostrils as he tightened his grip on his enemy.

" Tell me Raven, how does it feel to be squashed like a bug?" he squeezed

" Arrggg... Is that all you got?" she gestured

Malchior snarled and slammed the fist holding Raven down through the roof, crashing her down through story after story until his arm length could extend no further. He released her seeing her injuries and left her in a pile of ruin at the second story of the five story structure. His intent was to teach her not to defy him or Trigon, but ensure she stayed alive.

" You should have just willingly joined Master Trigon in his conquest..." he exhaled

" Hey, lizard breath! Leave her alone!" Beast Boy emerged

" ... Parrot boy? Don't kid me."

" Why are you after Raven? ...And I'm not a parrot."

" It was Master Trigon's order, now begone. It would be wise if you just walked away now."

" Trigon? Walk away? I'm not going to leave my friend with you."

" She doesn't belong where you live. She belongs with Master Trigon."

" Dude, who is 'Master Trigon'?" the changeling mocked

" Master Trigon is your future emperor, he will manifest the Earth and you will be his slave. If you want to be on the menu, do not refer to Master Trigon in such a rude manner."

" Ok, Dude... You're crazy."

" Now if you'll excuse me, I must take Raven to the point of where Master Trigon shall arrive."

" Hey, pick on someone your own species!"

And with that, Beast Boy morphed into the same ferocious beast as Malchior. And the two dragons snarled and prepared for their face-off.

* * *

And done. I will try to update again tonight or tomorrow, so for now, R R.. 


	18. Bouting Beasts

Once again, I haven't updated for over a week. I hope I find a cure for writer's block...Or should I say laziness... Sooner or later. For now, I'll just work on getting this chapter done, and then attempt to put up another in a few days or less... Or if I get lazy, more. If school isn't too pestering tomorrow, I'll be in a generous enough mood to start at the next chap... Ok... This seems like some bargain to back up an excuse... So just read ze chapter. But first, I must mention that Beast Boy changed into a talking dragon just like Malchior, that way some talking can be done.

* * *

The green dragon and the purple dragon circled each other like fierce lions fighting for food. They both moved torpidly as they kept their eyes on each other, ready to strike at any sudden movement of the enemy. Malchior snorted smoke and Beast Boy barged his fangs. Malchior cracked his tail like a whip to test how afraid the changeling was of him, and by the way he quickly tensed up, he was in terror.

The purple beast shot open his mouth and released a colossal line of fire at his adversary only for him to deflect the flames with his forearm. Beast Boy counterattacked by swiftly springing into the air and slashing the wizard-dragon along his shoulder. Malchior's response to the attack was to slug his attacker in the jaw. Staggering sideways, the changeling managed to kick Malchior in his rib cage before he took flight to get away. Beast Boy shortly followed and got near him but didn't have time to defend from his flames. The teen cringed and shook off the burn as Malchior sky dived into Beast Boy and head butted him out of the sky. Beast Boy quickly gained control of his fall and landed on the street, nearly crushing the occupied cars throughout. Malchior soared down near his opponent and perched on the street causing the idle people foolishly staring to realise the danger they were in and flee.

" None of this involves you, boy." Malchior scorned " I will not give you as many opportunities to surrender as I did Raven. Will you leave now and have time to prepare for Master Trigon's manifestation, or will I have to fight you and let him devour you when he arrives?"

" Dude, you're too over confident. I'm not giving up, you're just trying to psyche me out!" The teen boy told, his voice deeper and rasped

" Then I must slay you in Master Trigon's name."

The dragon's clashed again as they both swung their fists at the same time only to deflect on contact. Beast Boy slashed the air making Malchior lean back to avoid it, then he crunched his stressed hand into a fist and uppercut the purple dragon in the chin. A light pole snapped and sparked with electric life when the beast's tail snapped it like a mere twig. Once again, high voltage danced along the sidewalks scaring the bystanders away. Beast Boy flapped his wings and flew at Malchior with spread talons only to have his rows of teeth pierce through his arm. The purple beast jerked on the olive dragon's arm with sharp snarls as a way to cause an injury.

" Hey, I'm not a chew toy!" Beast Boy bellowed as he slapped Malchior with his tail

Malchior eyes narrowed as he quickly released Beast Boy's arm to carve scratches in his chest. The changeling growled and sprayed fire breath on him, but Malchior being the strategist dodged it by flight allowing the truck behind him to kindle. Beast Boy gave the 'Oh Crap' look and hastily glanced around to find anything to cease the accident waiting to happen. Lucky for him, there was a fire hydrant just jutting out of the curve. The green dragon kicked it off allowing the strong pressure of H20 to shoot into the sky. With that done, he bit his lip and used his clawed hand to push the flaming car near the fountain and slowly, the flames died.

The quick act was a quick act indeed, for Malchior was already commencing his next method of battle. He started to circle above the street below with a holographic glow swirling a trail behind him. He spun around at an extreme speed, rasping something under his snarls and from the circle shot a untainted ray of black and maroon. It raced like lightning to the ground where it contracted into nothing for a few short seconds. Beast Boy assumed it was a fluke attack but it instant explosion sent him rolling into a building and then crashing through the wall. Now the street could be no longer considered well, a street. From the ruin and dust Beast Boy, still in dragon form, emerged. His scaled body was coated with scratches and bruises from the calamitous attack but he a managed to get up and out of his crater. He could feel a pain spread up through his right leg knowing further strain to it could sprain or even break it. If he was going to even the score, he would have to do some serious butt-kicking.

" Just stay where you are, pathetic creature. I shall end your life before the real suffering begins." Malchior hissed

Beast Boy lowered his head as if to devise a plan. Some sort of plan that would put him in the lead. Why he kept comparing the battle to a game could be traced back to his sleepless nights trying to beat the latest racing game, which was ranked according to the number of points. Remembering a special effect at the end of a level, an idea spawned in his head. Glancing up at Malchior with a mischievous grin, he started to flap his wings but ceased to lift into the air. He stayed land-bound and kept swinging his heavy wings which began to cause dust to rise. Malchior squinted his eyes in an attempt to keep an eye on the green dragon through the gathering dust but all the debris created excessive amounts of dust in the area, making Beast Boy's plan work like the Internet. All along the ground there was nothing but a thick dust cloud. Malchior sweat dropped and panicked in fear the dragon would strike when he wasn't looking. The billows soon began to fade, revealing nothing but an empty sundered road. The wizard-dragon snarled in frustration to see his prey was gone.

Gently as the Butterfly he was, Beast boy fluttered above Malchior higher in the sky. Then the classical slam attack came to mind. The changeling changed into a falcon, floated a little higher above, then dropped down swiftly toward his opponent. Just moments before impact, he accurately shifted into a blue whale, which was actually green of course, and collided with a smash into Malchior. With the immense weight on a whale on him, Malchior just kept falling until hitting the ground and was nearly crushed to death by Beast Boy the whale.

" Ahahahaha... Oops." He shrugged, changing back into his human form

Malchior just steamed fire and tried to snatch the boy up within his jaws. He successfully got the lad into his mouth, but Beast Boy was pushing it open to keep himself from being crushed. It was hard to focus on not being eaten when rows of fangs and a nasty odour were mixing things up. The changeling began to faltered as Malchior's strength overthrew him. Still, the green teen kept his mouth from closing on him with great effort. Malchior snorted once again as the back of his throat began to glow. Beast Boy's eyes widened as the flames crawled up his throat and pushed him safely out of his mouth. He stopped, dropped, and rolled to relieve himself of the burns and examined his scratched body and torn clothes as Malchior still stood boldly like an Immortal. Malchior approached the boy with heavy footsteps and grinned showing his virulent teeth like a prized trophy. He reared back his head and was about to thrust it forward to bite Beast Boy when he was stopped.

" Malchior, leave him alone. This battle is between me and you."

" Raven, My sweet." Malchior turned in surprise, shifting back to his humanly form " What-"

" Quiet. We finish this now, no more interference." She growled, wrathful that he had defeated her

" Be my guest, I will fight you both. It won't make a difference in the end." He mocked

The three all took on fighting positions and gave the classical stare down. With two against one, it seemed the numerous side would prevail, but Malchior had enough magic to make up another person. Only a battle would determine what side was the strongest. Raven was about to run at Malchior but she couldn't move. She could almost smell the untainted air grow more distinguishable. What was it exactly? A drop of sweat rolled down her temple as the familiar feeling came over her. Beast Boy glanced at Raven after just waiting for someone to make the first move to note the anxiety painted on her face.

" Raven, what's wrong?" he questioned in confusion

" ...I-It's..._Him_..." Was all that came out

* * *

Yes, short chappie. But I was desperate to update and at the moment it's getting late and I have to run off and do my HW like a good little girl. Perhaps the only way to pass through writer's block is to only write so much at a time because when I think of writing a whole chapter at one time and I'm losing interest, I think " ...Ugh...". I guess I'll have to experiment with that method a little. So for now, R R.


	19. Heart Breaker

Yay, due to my high score on my English CRT, I'm in a jolly mood. So what a better way than to write another chapter. Not to mention its only been 2 days since my last update. Perhaps my weekly update spree has ended at last. But enough blabbing, R R ze nu chapteur.

* * *

" What? Raven, what are you talking about?" Beast Boy glanced in confusion 

" ...We have to go, now!" She growled

" But–Wah!"

Raven grabbed Beast Boy's arm and pulled him away from the battlefield. She practically dragged him at a fast running speed leaving Malchior behind to attempt a pursuit. He didn't follow. Instead he had a smile on beneath his cloth face guard. The only thing Raven was trying to concentrate on was finding somewhere to hide from her father without using her powers in the process. Beast Boy, still in the dark on what was going on, tried to keep up to Raven's haste pace. From behind them, they could hear Malchior call.

" Where are you going? Master Trigon will be here any minute to capture you both! Wouldn't you rather save your breath for all the screaming you'll do when he gets you!"

Raven pulled the changeling into the vacant building nearby and they both crouched near a concealed window to keep an eye on anything outside. The building was vacant due to the recent earth shaking battle that scared everyone away. Everything was silent except for the distant sirens of police and ambulances trying to get into the heart of the damage.

" Raven, maybe it's time to tell me what the heck is going on?" He exasperated

" Trigon is here, and he'll rip you apart if he catches you." She replied, continuously gazing out the window in a anxious state

" Who is 'Master Trigon' anyway?"

His question went unanswered for the time being. A black van with the letters JTV boldly on the side screeched up the street and stopped before falling into the fracture in the road. As soon as the vehicle bounced back into place from the sudden stop, four people sprouted from the sides and rear, all wielding some sort of technology. It was a bunch of foolish media workers trying to exploit the wreckage to boost their seasonal low ratings. They all got into position as the camera began rolling. The teens listened closely to their muffled speech when suddenly, the camera caught on fire. The crew used their own clothes to attempt to put it out because the footage captured on it would be very valuable to their network. Then, the people all unexpectedly arched in pain from an unknown cause. Just as they fell to their knees to ease the pain a dark visible shockwave sprang from the sky, an attack with the similar illuminance of Raven's attacks, and slashed the people and the van. The van ignited in a bright glow while it's owners tried to stop the bleeding from the attack. The two teens watched in horror and closed their eyes as the flames reached the gas tank of the van and exploded in a deadly reaction-The people layed still on the ground, apparently dead. It all happened so fast that the heroic Beast Boy didn't have time to run outside. He was about to run from the room and into the close porch but Raven stopped him. He would have questioned her but they both stared outside at what descended from the sky. With a surge of dark energy, a tall, bulky red figure floated down to the ground. His demonic form caught Beast Boy's eyes immediately.

" WHAT THE-"

" Shhhhh!" Raven slammed her hand over his mouth

"...Dude, the devil is only 12 feet away! You try not to scream!"

" But you have to be quiet or else he'll find us."

" Wait, is that TRIGON?"

" ...Yes." She replied

Trigon set his feet on the ravaged earth and smiled to see the dead humans nearby. He watched the fire burn in amusement until he turned around as if someone was approaching him. He took a calm posture as the much shorter Malchior strolled onto the scene. After the explosion, the glass windows of the porch had broken due to flying metal making the noise outside amplify. With little movement, both teens tuned into the conversation of their predators.

" Master Trigon, I have awaited for your arrival." The wizard-dragon bowed

" Yes, now I assume the brat is in confinement?"

" Well, Master. She managed to escape..."

" What? You fool! Do you know she is essential to our take over?" Trigon sneered

" My apologies, Master Trigon. I would have recaptured her if not for her shape shifting friend."

" HOW COULD YOU LET HER ESCAPE? SHE IS BUT A CHILD!"

" Master Trigon, I will redeem myself. She and the boy are hiding within this area! I can draw them out and then your plan can continue!"

" No, you don't have to do anything, Malchior." Trigon turned away

" Master Trigon?"

" I have no use for a failure..."

Trigon quickly turned back to his comrade and thrust his claw forward at him. Malchior was too petrified to even see it coming. The mighty hand of Trigon tore through his armour and into his chest. The wizard coughed and twitched as Trigon twisted his hand to create pain. Blood ran down from the corner of Malchior's mouth as Trigon ripped his closed hand from his chest. Malchior's body sunk to the ground like the apple that fell from the tree as a gory puddle of blood formed around his broken body. Trigon, with his hand still extended, slowly opened his hand to reveal the bloody image of Malchior's heart.

And seeing that, Beast Boy turned from green to white and passed out.

Raven barged her teeth to see how ruthless her father was, even to an ally. How he killed someone bound with magic was a mystery. She tried to calm herself by looking at Beast Boy comically sprawled out behind her. Raven turned back to Trigon's direction and her eye skimmed over something hanging around his neck. It looked like half of a crystal. Then she put two and two together and concluded the government must have made a compromise and gave him half the amulet. Half his powers were back, making him well able to annihilate her. If she couldn't defeat Malchior with her unstable powers and Trigon had no trouble with half of his old powers to kill him, then she was ultimately doomed.

Out on the street, the demon allowed the organ to slip from his grasp as he sniffed the air distinctly. From what Malchior said, Raven was near. And not to mention the boy would make his dinner when he found them. He could smell that she and the boy were near, but the scent trail was damaged by the explosion. He had a more destructive way of finding her for plan B. He drifted back into the sky and summoned a red aura upon himself.

Raven knew he would try and flush them out by attacking, and the only thing to do was find an alternate route outside. She looked back and noted the changeling was still out like a light. She sighed and picked him up on her back. After getting Beast Boy, she made her way toward the light coming from the back of the building. Fortunately, there was a back entrance, but _unfortunately_, she could sense Trigon's energy purge and go airborne. She sprinted out of the building as a random blast struck the parallel street and crumbled everything in the surrounding area. Raven continued to dart with Beast Boy still dozed off. Scrambling around a corner, she just dodged another random blast from her father. The dust and debris nipped at her heels as Trigon's attack got closer and closer. A large chunk of a roof slid from above and loomed above her. It took a tumble toward her and with quick reaction, she brought up a dark energy barrier to deflect it. And as the pieces fell away, she realised her power usage could guide Trigon directly to where she was.

But he was far too busy blasting everything around him to note her presence.

-

After ten minutes of non-stop blasting, there was nothing left within a two mile radius. Trigon was furious that Raven nor the boy Malchior had spoke of had made an appearance after all that destruction. He wished Malchior was alive... So that he could kill him for deceiving him.

Trigon could feel his increase in power as he shot at the earth previously. He came to the conclusion his new powers may have put the two out of commission. He snarled and once again wished Malchior was still alive... So he could go look for them instead of looking for them himself. Slowly, he drifted back to the ground and began to search for someone who wasn't there.

-

Raven didn't know how she did it, but she escaped the area with only a few scratches. Beast Boy was still senselessly out cold from seeing the graphic sight. Now, they were both only a block from Mr. Logan's manor and Trigon was several miles away. Once again she managed to dodge the bullet, but eventually her luck was sure to run out and she would get shot.

" Muhhhh... Uh... HEART!" Beast Boy screamed

" Relax!" Raven let him fall to the ground " We're almost back at your grandfathers."

" Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-But... The big red guy tore out the white-haired dude's..." He stopped, looking faint again

" Beast Boy! Calm down... Think of... Adorable bunny rabbits..." She cringed

" Why would that monster be after you? What is he gonna do if he gets us? WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO, RAVEN?"

" I don't know, Beast Boy. The only way to find out what he's planning is to go to his base of operations and look at the files on his supercomputer."

" Do you know where it is?"

" Yes. Why?"

" Well, why don't we crash the place while he's out and find out what he's up to?"

"... I don't know about that." Raven sighed

" Raven, I don't think this guy is gonna stop looking for you. We can foil whatever plan he's cooking up if we know what he's up to! What do you say?"

" Well, he is probably still back there looking for me..."

" Well?"

" ...Let's go."

* * *

Yay, I'm done. Not to mention by brother is out of town for the weekend so I get bonus computer time. Expect another chap. soon. I don't know if any of you will be disturbed by the whole heart ripping thing, but I though it would make Trigon look truly evil, unlike the villains that seem to never harm anyone. Anyway, R R and inspire me to update soon. 


	20. Repressed Memories

Ok, I think it's time to throw in fluff crap if that's what it's called. I'm pretty sure some, maybe most, are waiting for that stuff. I haven't written that evil little genre before so I hope I'm not in over my head taking it on so quickly. Anyway R R...

* * *

On a treed island miles from Jump City, there was a cliff. And in the cliff was a concealed door leading down into the lair of a demon. But the demon wasn't home, and someone wanted to enter.

Beast Boy, in Pterodactyl form, soared over the coast line of the island with Raven dangling from his claws. As long as she didn't use her powers, Trigon wouldn't sense their presence back at his retreat. Raven pointed at the cliff to motion Beast Boy that was their destination. He set the half-demon down on the ground and landed nearby in his human form. They both walked toward the face of the rocky hill and took notice of the camouflaged door sitting in the cliff. Beast Boy looked at the door and noted the absence of a door knob.

" Um... How do we get in?" He interrogated

Raven shifted a rock on the stone wall and revealed a panel of buttons. She then accurately hit a few buttons and with a click the door unlocked and shifted aside revealing a stairway leading down into darkness.

" Dude, how did you know how to open it?" He questioned again

" I used to live here..." She muttered, hoping to avoid the topic

" Isn't this where the big red guy Trigon lives?"

Raven didn't answer as she made her way down the dismal stairway. Beast Boy shrugged and followed her into the eerie darkness. He was starting to wonder about Raven's dark origin. He had no clue of where she was from or why she left or why the red dude was after her. Maybe soon he would find out something related to those questions he had. He only found out from reading her diary that her father was a bad person and that she though he was super nice. His mouth twitched into a goofy smile and his face flustered to think of the things she said. As they got to the bottom of the stairs, he ran his hands over his face to wipe away his expression before Raven took notice.

" So, now where do we go?" He inquired

" There's a room down the hall Trigon uses to communicate with other... Monsters. The documents must be somewhere in that room." Raven informed

" That's all we have to do? Go to that room and read a few papers?"

" Precisely." She said " But you have to stay here, there may be things in that room you shouldn't see."

" Uh... Okay..." He nodded

Raven walked off slowly to the hallway beside them leaving Beast Boy to look down the other hall fearing something was in the area. Being in such a tedious place would put anyone on edge. He looked down the hall where Raven had gone and saw she was already gone from sight. He stood there stiff like a board with his wide eyes looking in all directions to prepare for his imaginary foe.

-

Finally, she would find out why her father was after her. She could put an end to him if she found out his plan and foiled it. But he had half of the amulet back from the government, he possessed the power to destroy her now, but it wasn't enough to take over the planet oddly. Perhaps the military could wipe him out with holy water...

One corner of the room was stacked with strange twisted devices that were used for torture purposes. Along the wall were file cabinets that all seemed to have gathered dust over the past years. That informed her that the recent plan of Trigon was not in the patriarch cabinets. Eventually her eyes fell upon a large computer emitting the eerie blue light that reminded her of the night she escaped. She flinched and continued towards it while trying to repress the memories the domain brought back to her. The computer looked slightly complex, but she easily adapted to the controls in a few minutes. Then she began to search the computer for anything that would tell her of Trigon's plan. What she though would comprise the information she was looking for didn't at all. She sighed and brought the search option up on the screen and typed in her own name to find anything. She waited, tapping her fingers impatiently against her side as the computer loaded the results. Only one document arose that was from the past two months–An email.

Raven arched a brow to think Trigon used messenger programs to communicate with other Demons. Shrugging it off, she opened the file and read the email.

_To Lord Trigon:_

_We need your assistance in destroying and conquering the planet Lamarlkh. When will your current task be complete?_ _And what is the task you speak of so drearly?_

_I will join your battle as soon as my amulet is returned. If the foolish rulers of Earth had not taken it, my ritual would have been completed and my power would reach full potential. I fear the only way to retrieve it is to get my offspring Raven into siding with me. That child sickens me. Perhaps a simple spell crafted by my servant Malchior can get her to do my bidding, then she will retrieve the amulet for me. The building that contains it is a house of God–I cannot enter. And only a half-Demon such as herself can do the task, for mortals are too fragile to manipulate. When she is complete with her task, she must become a blood sacrifice to bound my power back into me at an even greater level than perceived. Therefore, my powers shall be limitless. Once this task is executed, we can take the universe under our control._ _I will join you shortly on Lamarlkh where I shall demonstrate my new power to everyone who has ever crossed me._

There it all was. Finally it all made perfect sense to her. Trigon tried to kill her before with every chance he got, but as soon as she was captured by his henchman, he wanted her alive? She was his only way to get his powers back, and as long as she didn't use her powers, he would never find her and he would never take over the planet. Raven smiled but then forced it away when she snapped back to reality. She was still in hot water as long as she lingered in the chambers. Raven cautiously shifted the computer back to the way it was before she used it and slipped from the room.

-

Beast Boy, now feeling dumb for thinking something was prowling in the shadows, was slouching and suffering from an extreme case of boredom. He sighed deeply and looked down the hall that went in the opposite direction Raven took. He started to come up with strange ideas of things he would find in the lair. Soon, he was urged to go looking throughout the rooms for something interesting to tamper with. Before finally breaking and going, he looked to the dark corridor Raven vanished down and decided to go ahead and take a look around. If curiosity killed the cat, then all nine of his lives would have been used by now.

There were five doors within the hall, the first one he tried was locked leaving only 4 rooms to explore. He strolled over to another door only to find it was locked also. He frowned and jogged to the next door and of course, it was also locked. At the next door, he crossed his fingers and slipped his hand around the knob and turned it lightly... And it was locked too. Beast Boy, now quite stressed, dashed to the final door and assumed it was secured as well. He slammed into the door and swung it heavily open. He wasn't expecting it to open unlike the other doors he tried. While rubbing his face he climbed to his feet and examined the decor of the room. He noted the dark style was very familiar...

He walked trifle around the room and examined a few objects on the dressers he found entertaining to look at. The green teen dawdled around the chamber, on edge from the things he found creepy. Soon he found himself sitting on the edge of the bed resting for the first time since his fight with Malchior. Somehow he kept the gruesome image of his death from his mind by daydreaming about a vacation he went on with his grandfather a year ago. He glanced around the room again and recalled Raven's similar decorative, then he remembered she had mentioned she lived there before. And once again, his eyes almost instinctively found their way onto a book near the pillow of the ebony bed. The book was more detailed and gothic than other books in Raven's room, namely the diary back at her new place. Beast Boy clasped the book in his hands wondering if it was her old diary. Without hesitation, he opened the book and read the pages. If Raven wasn't going to tell her what happened to her in the past, then he would have to find out himself.

-

Raven shook her head when she found the changeling missing from where he should have been. Beast Boy's child-like traits were definitely the root of his curiosity. She was a bit surprised that he was brave enough to venture around the grim halls , but she was equally intimidated that he didn't listen to her demand to stay put. She just hoped he didn't find anything she didn't want him to.

The gothic girl walked slowly down the hall Beast Boy was most likely to have gone down. She was still haunted by the life she once lived. If the walls could talk, they would tell of how everyday, Raven was tortured by her own cold-hearted father.

She tensed up as old memories unwillingly wedged their way into her mind. Each time she looked at a space, she recalled painful memories that tugged at her sanity.

_Dad! Please don't hit me again! I'm sorry! _

_Never go in that room again, you brat!_

_Ow! _

_...Father, I think my arm is broken..._

_Perhaps you'll learn that you should never go against me!_

_You are nothing, child. You have no purpose but to serve me. No one cares what happens to you... Your mother let you come to Earth with me because she hates you. She doesn't want you around. You are as worthless as the ground I walk on._

_Don't be foolish, brat! Do you honestly think someone is nice enough to come and help you? Don't make me laugh! Those people are fake. They are just illusions mortals create to keep hope for whatever good nonsense they think is going to happen! There is only evil in the world and it's about time you accepted that!_

_Father, help me. I'm too hurt to move._

_It's your fault for not winning the fight! You are too weak and undeserving to be helped! _

_There is nothing in the outside world for you. You are my offspring. No one will ever accept you if you have Demon blood running through your veins! You are a reject, a burden, an accident! I wish you were never born... If your parents hate you, then everyone else hates you as well. Now, in three days I'll let you out of the Iron room. You are as alone and helpless in there as you are in real life._

Somehow, she managed to keep the wall of tears from flowing. She couldn't let Beast Boy see her crying, then he was sure to ask what was wrong. Raven kept her head low but the feeling of despair couldn't stay away. The heart ripping things Trigon had said and done were the strongest on her mind now than ever. Finally, the flashbacks stopped as she reached the end of the hall. The only room Beast Boy could have gone in was the room nearby, her room. She quailed as she suppressed the water works and entered the room. There was Beast Boy, sitting on the bed reading her old diary. She would have exploded if he didn't look so serious.

" Raven... Did your father... really abuse you?" He said quietly, afraid of what her reaction may be

Raven couldn't even look him in the eye knowing she would shed a tear if she did. She looked down at the floor with a frown and could feel a lump in her throat-A sign she would breakdown if she even talked. Beast Boy slid the book on the bed and stood up, carefully approaching Raven. He saw the tears forming in her eyes and sought to comfort her. Just as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug, she couldn't take it anymore. The tears rolled down her face as she tightly returned the embrace, holding him like a lifeline. They both stayed there for what seemed like an eternitywith mixed emotionsin the embrace.

* * *

Behold, another chapter complete (Pats self on back). It's late in this time zone now so I think I'll go snooze now... But R R while I do :) 


	21. Emotions

Once again, I've forced myself to write that stuff called fluff(It feels like someone has a gun to my head, muahaha). But I must learn to write in all genres and that department is the only one I haven't tampered with. And lately, my paragraph breakers aren't workingsoi have to use the number 8 untilI figure out a better substitute than theruler thing.So now, R R...

* * *

Jump City was darkening slowly as the sun fell behind the horizon of the massive ocean. The sky to the west showed what was left of daylight through bright shades of pink, orange, and purple. Few clouds dared to brace the sky on this afternoon, for it's radiance was not to be tampered with. The few rays of the sun peaking from the fiery sun struck the sides of buildings on the western side of the land. A few sea gulls flocked near the docks scavenging for food before the blanket of night fell over them. On the eastern side of town, the moon had already begun to peak above the hills. This side of the city thrived with the dim blue atmosphere of dusk. Children were already heeded indoors by their fear of the dark and already teenagers and adults had set foot outside. The exotic lights of clubs and billboards were in full play already, too impatient to wait until complete darkness. Both sides of the city appeared as opposites... Almost an analogy of two teenagers. 

Back at the Logan manor, Raven and Beast Boy had finally returned from the lair of Trigon. During the flight back, very little conversation went on. In fact, they had rarely spoken since the incident. Every time they thought back to it, a blush always crept up on them by creating the red tint in their cheeks. Raven was a bit paranoid Beast Boy would find out her final secret, if he already hadn't pasted the obvious clues together. After her father told her she would be rejected by everyone who knew she had Demon blood, she swore never to mention her origins again. If Trigon stayed out of the picture, no one would have to know she was Half-Demon.

Beast Boy still had the writings of Raven's dismal diary running through his mind line through line. Mentioning it again may cause her another breakdown, and he didn't want her to be miserable. Some part of him wanted to help her forget all the bad things committed by her father and see the beauty of life. He remained silent while they walked through the large entrance of the manor seeking some relaxation from the tiresome events of the day. The changeling would have asked Raven if she wanted to go train but he was opposed to do so-he noted the flushing sensation in his face. As soon as they entered the main hall, the shrill voice of Mr. Logan came along. Beast Boy cringed and feared his face would redden if his grandfather once again assumed the two were an item.

" Gar, where have you been? You were suppose to stay here! ... I see you found Crow..."

" Gramps, her name is Raven." Beast Boy once again informed

" There is little difference, both avians are the sign of evil."

" Gramps! Stop it, okay?" Beast Boy exploded " It's not fair that you judge someone because of their appearance! How would you feel if others labelled you as useless because you're old? You wouldn't like it! You don't even know Raven gramps! She's not a bad person! In fact, she's smart, strong, funny when not insulting me, pretty, a good friend... And you didn't notice that because you were too caught up in how dark she looked! That's who she is gramps, deal with it! Now, leave her alone!"

Mr. Logan just blankly stared in disbelief that his own grandson had yelled at him. His brow crinkled as she shot a glare at Raven who was equally as surprised by the outburst, and maybe even the things he said about her. The old man's harse look abruptly relaxed when his sight fell back on Beast Boy.

" I must be going... I have to tend to the garden..." He uttered

As Mr. Logan left, Beast Boy's angry expression shifted to a slight jovial state. He turned to Raven who was still surprised by his words

" ... Thanks." She smiled

" No problem!" He turned quickly " I have to go to the kitchen and um... I left... Fridge... Plugged in...!"

He could almost feel himself melt from the flustering and suddenly darted to the kitchen to avoid letting Raven see his expression. What was up with him lately? As he got around the corner, he felt like banging his head off the wall until a painting or two fell from it. Something was going on inside his head, all he had to do was figure out what it was.

Raven, now even more baffled by the changeling, shrugged and went upstairs to her room. Normally Beast Boy would have just tried to tell his grandfather calmly he was wrong, but something in him made him snap quicker than a twig. Maybe he felt bad about her demonic father's abuse and wanted to help by annihilating any problems? Beast Boy was a nice guy after all, but to go as far as yell at his grandfather? He must really care.

She blushed for a mild second and forced it away by opening a book she was reading eariler. She couldn't let such thoughts enter her mind, could she?

888888888888-

" Gar, I need to speak to you."

Beast Boy was caught off guard while he mindlessly played his gamestation. As he lost the game, he turned off the Gamestation knowing what they were going to talk about was very important. Mr. Logan then directed him with a stern face before him.

" Gar, about what you said today..."

" I'm sorry gramps, I just got mad that you were picking on Raven again."

" Yes, about that... Garfield, I know I have a strong belief in the Lord and Satan, Heaven and Hell... But what assures you she is truly good?"

" Well, if she was evil, she would have killed us in our sleep by now, right?"

" Gar..." Mr. Logan pondered

" And she's really nice, I haven't seen her commit any evil deeds yet. She even helps fight crime!"

" Gar...!"

" And once, a bunch of Satanist tried to burn down the church, but she put them out of commission before they did!"

" GAR!"

" ...Yeah?" He said sheepishly

" Gar, I think it's time we had 'The Talk'."

Beast Boy's eyes went wide as he scratched at the locked window nearby to escape. Mr. Logan grabbed his ear, the one with the hole in it, and towed him back to the couch where he gulped and tried to jab cushions in his ears. The old man took them away and stood before him as he began to explain

888888888888888888888888-

After an hour of trying to repress all the horrid things he didn't know about the birds and the bees, he made his way to the rooftop. Up there he should easily forget the pictures of... Unmentionable items that his grandfather just had to show him. As he stepped onto the rooftop, he noticed the gothic girl sitting near the ledge. He was about to flee but she was already aware of his presence-and running now would be impolite. He sighed, slapping his face a few times and told himself to pretend everything was normal. Beast Boy then strolled over near his friend and sat next to her in almost the same fashion. So far so good.

" Back at Trigon's lair," Raven began to speak " What exactly did you read about my father?"

" ...Just that he was abusive and cruel toward you." He responded with a straight face

" Nothing else?"

" No, just that. Is there something else?"

" No!...I mean, no. Just in case I wrote anything else about him."

" Oh... If there's anything else bothering you, I'm here for ya."

Raven didn't respond to that. Now that she knew Beast Boy didn't know she and Trigon were family, she could relax. Maybe someday she would tell him the truth... Maybe. Trigon's harsh words once again echoed in her mind tauntingly.

" Maybe gramps will leave you alone now, you know, lay off the comments of you being evil."

" Yeah... It didn't really bother me. Everyone is entitled to their opinion."

" But you're not evil, you're... All those things I said..." His green skin began to show a tinge of red

As much as he tried to hide it by turning away, she still noticed he was blushing. He was blushing? She almost felt something click inside her with a fluster of her own. Beast Boy was too busy trying to hide his face to notice. The twinkling stars above danced like thousands of candles with a crescent moon looming above a few daunting clouds. It was a beautiful night filled with the exciting aroma of the night air getting people to go outside for some leisure time. Then, a short-lived night breeze gusted near Beast Boy, causing him to shutter. Just like the last time they were on the roof together, he would once again be forced inside because of the cold. But his low temperature didn't go unnoticed. Beast Boy felt an arm wrap around his neck as warmth found it's way to him. He observed the dark blue material hanging over him and realised Raven was behind it. She was indeed sharing her cloak with him. A smiled pried onto his face with red cheeks to go along with it. He glanced at Raven and noted she had the same expression.

* * *

Finito, at last. Lucky me, I don't have HW tonight, and there's a slim chance there will be a snow day tomorrow :D Now I can go doodle for the rest of the night, but R R of course. 


	22. Developed Dreams

Well, I'm trapped inside tonight due to a massive snow storm, but hey, I wanted to stay inside anyway :). So why not update this story? Not much to say at the moment so R R...

* * *

Blood, lifeless bodies, desolated streets... She recognised this place instantly. Instead of fighting to get out of the nightmare, she tried to sustain herself so she could finish it at long last. This reoccurring nightmare was somehow connected to events of the future. The first shadow revealed to her was Malchior, and akin to her dream he worked for Trigon. Only two of the mysterious forms remained, one on the side of Trigon and one opposed to Trigon.

Observing once again from a short distance, she could see the form of her demonic father splice from the murky fog sheathing everything on the deserted roads. He bared his fangs at the shadow before him which was a mere ten feet away. Raven frowned to see the mysterious darkness around them still with the inability to move or see what was going on. From behind Trigon arose two shadows. The demon motioned the first out of the shade to reveal the form of Malchior. The wizard took a fighting stance, but in the exact manner, Trigon once again ripped out his heart. Malchior faded into nothing instantly as Trigon turned to motion his other follower out from the shade. At the same time, the shadow fighting against Trigon stepped forward out of the dark. Just as one was about to arise, Raven found herself wide awake.

Would she ever finish that cursed dream?

She rolled to her side and glanced at the clock on her night stand. It read 11:24 am. In her sombre chamber, it was difficult to distinguish whether it was day or night. She felt she had plenty of sleep and pulled herself out of bed to face the new day–Although she would prefer the night.

After doing the classical morning activities, she went into the hall and down the staircase toward the kitchen where she poured herself a mug of herbal tea. Beast Boy nor Mr. Logan were to be seen. They did have the reputation to be early birds. Mr. Logan was probably at a business meeting and Beast Boy was presumably off playing his precious Gamestation. Or maybe Mr. Logan went to hire the church committee to dispose of her for good? Raven continued on her path to the library to pick up a new lot of books for the occasional reading seeing how she had read all the ones loitering her bookshelves.

She heard someone walking behind her and in paranoia, she quickly turned to see whom. Noting the suit and brief case... And lack of green skin, it was Mr. Logan. He avoided Raven's stare and kept walking. Raven wasn't sure if he felt bad for saying those things or he still though she was evil. Either way, he was going to avoid her unless they crossed paths one dreary day. Raven ignored the upcoming conflict and settled down at a nearby table with a book that caught her eye. She read the book and remained drawn to the story without much observation of the events of the surrounding area. She stayed glued to the book until...

" Hey Raven! Look out!"

Just as she looked up, a solid white ball slammed her in the forehead causing her chair to tip and fall over with her still in it. All she saw after the collision was a flash of maroon and then black.

8888888888888888888888-

From the depths of her intellectual arose the streets of Jump City, polluted by the pillaged and obliterated structures. Blood and corpses decorated the ground with random humans darting back and forth trying to hide. It wasn't too long before the thick fog rolled in and the shadows returned.

Trigon cut through the fog first, as always with the shadow of Malchior now absent. Raven was set on the fact that her dreams were linked to her conscious world and this helped her keep that theory. Trigon approached the opposing figure that dared to face him leaving his second henchman behind. When he stood tall over the much shorter being, he laughed and gave them a swift kick. The shadow rolled along the ground from out of the cloaking mist and revealed their semblance. Raven gasped to see their face—The face of her olive comrade.

" Dude, Raven! I didn't mean to whack you in the head! You okay?" Beast Boy called as he ran to the accident area

" ...Just peachy." She muttered while placing her hand over her forehead

" Are you sure? I hit that Baseball pretty hard."

" Baseball?" She glared and lowered her hand

" Yea, I was bored so I— HOLY..."

" What?"

Raven looked at her hand and saw it was covered with her own blood. Beast Boy just kept staring wide-eyed at her injury as she rolled her eyes and got to her feet. He limply dropped his Baseball bat and rapidly scanned the room for anything of use.

" Hang on a sec, I'll go grab the med kit!"

" It's okay, I can just..."

The green teen was more concerned about finding something to stop the bleeding to pay attention. As he disappeared from the room, Raven relaxed herself and placed her blood stained hand over the damage. Her new found demonic power managed to kick in as her busted head slowly healed. Soon it was restored to normal, a faint sight of any damage, just as Beast Boy came running back with a medical kit in hand. He stopped before her and once again stared, this time with bewilderment.

" ...Shouldn't you be bleeding?"

" I tried to tell you, I can heal minor wounds with my powers." She informed

" Oh... Then... Umm... Do you wanna play Baseball?"

88888888888888888-

Things were really confusing her now. If Beast Boy was the shadow fighting Trigon, then where was she? Would she be killed in the near future? Or did she get separated from the changeling? Thinking logically, she concluded she was seeing through her own eyes on the scene. She brushed aside the fact she couldn't move as herself being immobilized by pain inflicted by a battle with her father and his mystery thug. The mystery thug however was yet to be revealed.

Number one, how could Trigon have tracked them down or have taken over the city for that matter? And number 2, who was the second shadow lurking just feet from the outer layer of fog? Raven just hoped it wasn't another super-powered stalker bent on her capture. If they were anything like Malchior, she would have met them at least once throughout her lifetime. But the only thing she could remember of the past was the pain and agony her father delivered from his hate reigns. This person must possess great power to be chosen by the demon as a henchman. What happens after the dream would take weeks to be revealed at the pace they went. Her thoughts were interrupted as someone bursted into her room without knocking making her want a lock even more.

' Raven, there's some trouble downtown! C'mon, we gotta get down there!" Beast Boy squeaked

" Why sure, and please knock next time? I could be half nude the next time you barge in here."

" Dude!" He started blushing " Okay, I'll knock next time."

" Great, now lets go."

* * *

Verrryyyy Shhooorrrttt. But it's very cold and I must update before going off to warm up. I have a crap load of Hw to do and I won't have the time to update tomorrow so this will have to do until Monday/Tuesday... Or do I have tests those days? Curses on school... 


	23. Hit At Home

Not much to say at the moment, just yay me for defeating the evil forces of writer's block. So here's a new chapter, and be sure to R & R...

* * *

Due to the massive damage created by Trigon, all police officers and forces of law were at the site investigating and helping the injured. Three criminals took advantage of this lack of security and decided to make a quick robbery on the main bank of the city. A clever tactic indeed seeing how they were just teenagers. But the matter of the fact was, they were trained by the H.I.V.E. 

The trio had already exited the defenceless bank with the classic oversized sacks of money at hand. No one dared to stop them, especially with the biggest of the three fiercely snarling at those who came too close. They all had smirks on to see their crime had gone nearly unnoticed. Their names were Mammoth, Gizmo, and Jinx, and they would have disappeared within the depths of the city if not for two crime fighters.

" Hey, dudes! Where are you going?"

The trio turned immediately to the source of the shout to see Beast Boy and Raven standing behind them. They would have gotten there sooner but Raven was restricted to use her powers in fear that Trigon would sense her and come back.

" Bug off! It's our money now!" Gizmo shrilled

" Weren't you ever taught not to steal?"

" No, we were taught TO steal." Jinx responded to the changeling

" Well you're not getting away with it." Beast Boy told, preparing to morph

" Then we'll have to fight you knuckleheads to knock some sense into ya! We're with the H.I.V.E. so two amateurs like you don't stand a chance!" Gizmo stated

" Raven," Beast Boy whispered " Is there anyway you can use your powers?"

" I can't. Trigon is probably still out looking for me. I'll have to fight hand to hand."

" Ok, but why is he after you again?"

Mammoth charged at them leaving the money on the street curve. With his brute force, he merely crushed the ground instead of his intended targets. Both were much quicker than Mammoth and agreed they could beat him as long as they avoided his crushing attacks. Beast Boy quickly changed into a growling bear and lunged at Mammoth, sending them into a stalemate. They both locked hands and struggled to push the other. In the mean time, Jinx had started a fight with Raven by doing a jump kick and striking her in the head. Raven recovered and uppercut Jinx in the jaw making her stumble back in slight surprise. Jinx then used her powers to make Raven crash into a mailbox. Among the fluttering letters and envelopes, Raven got back to her feet and leapt from her place into the air and over to Jinx. Whilst in the air, Raven brought her elbow down on Jinx striking her in her neck. Jinx back flipped away from Raven and get ready to attack again.

Beast Boy and Mammoth were still struggling to push the other until the green teen's arms began to grow frail and stop pushing on their own. Mammoth slammed Beast Boy to the ground and sneered his slight fangs in triumph. Beast Boy however, changed into a bird and fluttered away from Mammoth. He glided above him and then decided to use his crush-tactic. The changeling morphed into a Rhinoceros and prepared to squish him with his weight but Mammoth sprung him from over his head with his bare hands into a lamp post.

Raven and Jinx were still fighting. Jinx had the upper hand because of her power usage while Raven had to stick with hand to hand combat. Jinx's punch was deflected by Raven as the half demon attacked by bringing her fist to Jinx's face. The pink haired magician used her sorcery to counter and took aim to Raven. Just as she unleashed her blast, Raven ducked and it zoomed across the street striking someone. They both stopped fighting to observe what was going on.

Apparently, Beast Boy and Mammoth were duking it out when Jinx's attack intervened. Beast Boy had morphed back to his human form while Mammoth was lying in the rubble of the building he crashed through. Raven then took action by uppercutting Jinx hard enough to knock her out. Jinx gasped in surprise and then fell to the ground stunned. Beast Boy didn't think Mammoth would be getting up anytime soon so he regrouped with Raven.

" Ok, now we just have to take down the little guy..." Beast Boy muttered as he looked to the technology expert

Gizmo smiled corruptly whilst finishing up what he had just put together. Both Raven and Beast Boy gasped to see his device– A bomb.

" What are you doing with that?" Beast Boy exasperated

" I'm blowing this joint! Literally!" He sneered

" Ok, dude... If you do that, you'll kill yourself too!"

" What, you think I'm dumb, green pea? We'll be long gone by the time this thing goes off! Too bad you'll both be a little tied up when it does!"

Beast Boy grimaced and looked around before practically pouncing at Gizmo and attempt to take the weapon of destruction from him. Raven watched while they fought to get the device. Finally, the much taller Beast Boy yanked it from Gizmo, who was hanging off it, and raised it above his head in triumph. And to pop Beast Boy's bubble of shortlived glory, Gizmo leapt up and whacked a button on the device making it create random beeps n a rhythmic sequence.

" Uh oh..." Beast Boy uttered

Raven suddenly tackled Beast Boy with her dark powers flowing freely. Before crashing to the ground, they were swallowed up by darkness and then seeped through the ground. Gizmo ignored his friends and managed to crawl into an open manhole, for his friends had already fled the area after learning his plan to fake defeat and then run. But their loss was very real. Exactly 10 seconds after the bomb was activated, it went off loudly and quaked everything around it. It even made a car bounce like it had hydraulics. The bomb's echo make some people run while others went to the area to see what was going on. A dark shadow reappeared on a rooftop nearby unveiling the forms of Raven and Beast Boy. The changeling couldn't help but look around after being engulf by shadows and then appear on a rooftop.

" Okay... They're gone... Who won?" Beast Boy said, watching the money flutter through the air from the explosion

" They didn't get the money, but more of the city had to be destroyed in the process..." Raven responded calmly

" Yeah, we gotta find less explosive ways to do things."

" That won't be possible with the lunatics around here constantly destroying things."

" Yeah... I guess we should go back home now. Before the police finally show up."

" Go ahead," Raven told " I'm staying behind. We've caused too much damage to ignore. I have to try and make up for the damage."

" ...I'll stay behind too." Beast Boy volunteered

" No, if one of Trigon's henchmen come around, they'll kill you. "

" Okay, hurry back when you're done."

" Sure."

Beast Boy cringed again realising his face was red. He was going to have to take mime lessons to overcome the triggered flustering...

88888888888888888888888888-

After an hour, the ambulance crew and police had arrived at long last to aid the damage. No one was dead but numerous people had suffered injuries. There were people inside the buildings that were around the explosion resulting in some having glass lodged in their limbs. Raven had done all she could before leaving as the police arrived. Now she was close to the Logan Manor and could relax the rest of the day. She would have been there by now if she could use her powers. Maybe she could have defeated Jinx quicker and stop the assembly of the bomb? The Logan Manor was closer now.

Raven observed her surroundings and noted how familiar the scene seemed. Then she was reminded of a time she and Beast Boy were walking home from stopping a car thief. They talked about their opinions and life and other things that were brought up. During that conversation, she felt connected to him, like he was someone who wouldn't turn against her. She wouldn't turn against him as his grandfather believed. He was far to generous and uncorrupt for that. Is that why she would occasionally hide her blushing? Or was it something more? She couldn't describe the feeling she got when he was near. She didn't know what it was exactly, for she had never felt it before.

She made her way up the stairs to the large doors and opened them slowly. She entered and closed them behind her and immediately could sense something was wrong. There was a lingering scent of corruption in the air... She then noticed some things overturned and claw marks scraped into the walls, and even blood amongst the hall.

Her faced changed to a state of fear as she began to slowly walk toward the hall's entrance. She could only pray that it was just Beast Boy and a bottle of ketchup gone wrong. But deep inside of her she knew someone was very wrong.

She neared the first archway of the hallThe living room. She faced the room hoping she didn't see something she would have to repress later. The room was merely messed up and destroyed by an unknown attacker. Apparently, who ever caused it was looking for something. She shrugged and looked to the solid wood floors to then see a progressing trail of blood lead into the kitchen just a few steps away from her current position. Raven sighed deeply to relax herself and crept to the doorway. Once again, her negative perception was right.

For lying in the middle of the kitchen's floor was the clawed and bloody of Mr. Logan, a phone in his trembling hand.

" Mr. Logan!" Raven called in reaction

She quickly raced to his side as he groaned of pain. He didn't look strong enough to survive the ordeal. Yes, he was still alive, but his numbed face and sad eyes begged to differ.

" Who did this to you?" She shouted in question

" It-It was... Evil... The Devil...!" He choked

" Trigon..." She muttered to herself " Can you move at all?"

" No... It... Got me from behind... Felt just like-Like knives... My crucifix coudn't even... Stop him... Garrrr..."

" What? Where's Bea-Er, Gar?"

" ...No... It got him... H-He took him... With it... Poor Gar... I never g-got to... Say... Goodbye..."

" Hang on Mr. Logan, I can hear an ambulance in the distance! ...Did you call them?"

" Yes... But it's far t-t-to late... For me now... Raven... Find my grandson... And... I-I apologize for b-being so judg-ing of you... Tell Gar... Tell Gar I'm watching him... From Heaven..."

Then Mr. Logan held his last breath and layed flat on the floor in his own blood. Raven's sympathy quickly began to change to hatred and vengeance. Her father had gone to far this time.

" Father... I'm done hiding from you!" She said to no one " You got away with beating me all those years... Now you're killing innocent civilians to achieve your own selfish goal... I will not stand by and let you do this anymore..."

She disappeared into the shadows of the room as sirens boomed outside the manor. She knew where he had taken Beast Boy, and he wanted her to go there to get him back. He was the perfect bait...

* * *

And finito, would have updated yesterday but my brother returned just as I finished and I didn't get the time to update. I have easy days on Thursday and Friday so perhaps then I will be able to update again, right now, I have to do my HW so R & R in the mean time. 


	24. A Demon's Deceit

Ok, I'm a horrible person for neglecting my story, so before I tell you my classic excuse, I shall say that there are a few chapters left to this. But no worries to any diehard fans(If any), I have something cooked up in my head for a sequel of which I shall call "Bleeding Hearts". So I shall force myself out of writers block and finish this story at long last (Maybe the first story I've completed that isn't for school). So R & R...

* * *

" ...98...99... 100!" 

Beast Boy winced as the thick leather strap struck him again for the 100th time... That wasn't the only pain inflicted on him that day. He opened one emerald eye to gaze at his demon captor. Beast Boy was still hopelessly oblivious to what was going on. Trigon snarled and tightly clenched the torture device in his hand, for his own powers would kill the mortal after prolonged use.

Trigon had dragged Beast Boy back to his lair kicking and screaming and brought him to the iron room— Now upgraded with horrific devices of torture. The demon saw his plan as a win-win scenario. Raven would either come and try to save her friend or Trigon would make the changeling tell him where she was hiding. For now, plan number 2 was in progress.

" ...Now... Will you tell me where my daughter is?" Trigon grimaced

" Dude!... I told you! I don't know where your daughter is!" He replied

" You still lie? Fool! Do you wish to be consumed by maggots while you're trapped in a box 6 feet underground?"

" Why are you doing this? I don't know where she is... Or who she is!" He squeaked

" Fine by me... Continue to lie... I just get the pleasure of torturing you."

" B-But there's a serious misunderstanding here!"

Trigon put the whip weapon down on a table and paused to look around for a new way to afflict the young boy. What he saw lying around didn't feed his hunger for suffering. Electrocution... Mutilation... Not even a machete would be painful enough for his liking. Maybe if he cut the boy by running his claws over him, the boy would fess up. He needed Raven in either to get the other half of his amulet. He longed for true power, and even though he told the government he would return to his hellish home, they gave him half the amulet in hopes he was true to his word and would leave. If they weren't so fearful the public would learn all their secrets, they would have let them know a demon was behind the mass destruction of a minor city.

Trigon walked back to the bounded boy and barred his fangs to enlist fear in him. Beast Boy however, was praying Raven would try to help him. If his grandfather was right about her, she would simply leave him to die... His grandfather...

Beast Boy remembered how Trigon had slain him. How would he ever be able to forget? Trigon entered the front door forcefully. Beast Boy was walking up the hall at the same time and his reaction was to run. The demon followed him into the hall, where Mr. Logan emerged. Trigon scraped his claw along the wall and then lunged at his grandfather, cutting him up the side. Trigon stepped on him as he cornered the petrified Beast Boy at the end of the hall. As the changeling was taken away, he saw his grandfather bleeding and dying while trying to drag himself to the kitchen. Deep down inside Beast Boy knew he wouldn't make it to the phone to get help...

Beast Boy wanted to get revenge; kill the monster for doing so much harm. He didn't possess the strength to take down something with that much power. Trigon circled him and began to try and squeeze a response out of the green teen that would satisfy him.

" I'm growing quite impatient, boy. Why do you lie to protect such corruption?"

" Dude! Are you listening? I... Don't... Even... Know... Your... Daughter!" Beast Boy repeated

" Ok, mortal. This is getting repetitive... I want to know NOW. Where is my daughter?"

" I'm telling you the truth! I don't know her! I think I would notice a red girl with claws and horns walking around!"

" You fool..." Trigon twitched his eye " You mean she didn't tell you?"

" ..What?" Beast Boy muttered, confused by his statement

" My daughter... The half demon that you let stay at your home. The one named Raven. Does that ring a bell?"

" ...But... You... And her... Demons... Dude..." He gasped, finally pasting the pieces together.

It all made sense to him now. Her references to him being evil. Her calling him a demon. Raven used to live with him because he was _her father._And he was hunting her down because she was _his daughter._

888888888888888888-

Raven could only imagine what Trigon could be doing to Beast Boy. The changeling would be lucky if he wasn't dead yet. The worse possibility would be that Beast Boy found out Trigon was her father and that she was half demon. He would them hate her for being related to the thing that killed his grandfatherThe only thing he had left. She needed to get to him and get him away from Trigon. That task would be near impossible now that Trigon possessed greater power. She needed a plan, one that ended with Beast Boy and her safely back at the Logan Manor and that maybe even got rid of Trigon for good. Time was running out. Trigon was sure to kill Beast Boy if she didn't show up soon. She had to think of what could possibly weaken the demon and give her a chance at defeating him.

And the perfect plan came to her mind.

8888888888888888-

" You mortals are all the same... Highly unintelligent and would reject someone because they are different..." Trigon told him

" Wha.. I haven't rejected her! She's still the same person... No matter what she is."

" Hmph... Humans should be disposed of like garbage. Of course that will come to pass once I have Raven back in my possession."

" Ok, you gotta leave her alone. How is she suppose to live a normal life with you breathing down her back all the time? "

" She chose to come to Earth with me, therefore she must obey. She will get the amulet for me and my power shall be at it's greatest! ... She can relax all she wants when I send her to Hell, she will be of no use to me after my uprising. I will need a new heir, one who will be moulded in my image."

" Dude, you're horrible..."

" As for you, boy, you are bait; a tool. Raven will try to save you if she loyal to her human side... But..." Trigon turned " If she hides and does not come within the next few hours, then she has fled. That is what she will do if her demon side is what rules her."

" Well, I know her well enough to know she is more human than demon. "

" We shall see where her heart is... But time is running out... For both if you."

In the distance chimed the beeping of a distant computer. Trigon frowned a little at the distraction. Just as he was about to go back to torturing the boy, for no reason but his own entertainment, someone of his demon group was contacting him. The oversized demon trudged to the door and merely turned to mutter to the boy.

" I will be right back. Don't try to escape." He said sharply " If those bondages around you are broken or retracted by you transforming into some creature, a toxic gas will pour into this room right away and kill you silently..."

Beast Boy gulped as the demon shut the door behind him with a sliding click. Was he right? Would Raven forsake him and leave him there to die at the hands of her father? Sure she knew facing him would be a quick death but she was his friendHis only friend now that Mr. Logan was dead. Would her demon side truly show itself and make her hide and forget him? But maybe she cared enough to try and save him. But time was running out, like Trigon told. He frowned to think all solutions to this problem would end in tragedy.

88888888888888888888-

Hours had passed, and still no sign of Raven. Beast Boy was starting to believe she wasn't coming at all. He felt betrayed now. He didn't think she would omit him and leave him stranded with her monstrous parent. His grandfather's death would go in vein because he wasn't strong enough to save him from his demise. The changeling told himself that if he didn't run when Trigon entered his home, then he just would have taken him without his grandfather getting a chance to see what the commotion was. He was too powerless and weak to deal with the matter. The changeling continued to beat himself up mentally as Trigon finally returned. Trigon was sneering with debauchery as he entered the obscure room.

" Hmph... Looks like she didn't come and play hero. She truly fears me." He praised himself

" Don't flatter yourself." He mocked. All that time of just thinking had really fired him up

" Oh? Getting braver I see... You weren't so brave when I slaughtered your grandfather."

Beast Boy gasped. He was beating himself up over that. How did he know that bothered him?

" I know you are guilty over that, boy. I can read the minds of humans... Although you hardly look human, you mutant."

" ... If I was strong enough, you'd be dead by now..." The changeling jeered bitterly

" I will not die at your hands, I see my death many years from now as my empire reaches it's top potential. Then my heir will take over, and die assured, It will not be by my daughter."

" You'll see! Raven isn't as weak as you think! She'll find a way to take you down, she's probably on her way right now!"

" Fool... I sensed her use her powers a few hours agoSeveral towns over. She's trying to find a good place to hide."

" No, she's just trying to think of a plan..." Beast Boy stopped and finally told himself she had indeed ran.

" You believe me now? That's rich... Hmm... You thought she cared about you? Demons are heartless, boy. They trick you into thinking such nonsense until they get what they want from you. I did the same to her mother. I tricked her into a certain act and nine months later, Raven was born. That plan was a failure though... Arella had already poisoned her fragile mind with virtue and good, my evil influence did not wear off on her. With any luck, I have another child somewhere out there who will be my heir."

" No surprise she hates you, not after the hell you put her through."

" You're still defending her? She has left you to perish! You are truly a fool..."

Trigon paused as if something caught his attention. Beast Boy stared at him to wait for the demon to say something about the distraction. Trigon's eyes widened for a moment, then a cynical smile appeared on his face.

" Well, well, well... It seems she has come to save you after all..."

Beast Boy's dulled eyes now brimmed with hope. She hadn't forgotten him after all. Trigon walked over to the changeling and undid his tethers. Beast Boy was unsure of what he was doing until he had freed him and now had a tight grip on his collar. The green teen was tugged onto his feet as Trigon dragged him out into the hall.

" Come, boy. Our guest will be here soon."

* * *

Yay, I'm done. Not much to say at the moment except the classic R & R, muahahahahaha... I'm so weird. 


	25. Taking Over

Yay... I mean, I better not jinx myself by saying I don't have writer's block. So R & R, not much I can say besides stuff I want to mention in the last chapters...

* * *

Through the dismal hall and up the masonry steps, Beast Boy allowed himself to be shoved and pulled up to the surface of the island. Trigon towed the boy up the stairs and propelled him before him unexpectedly. Beast Boy's voice squeaked as the brute demon glared as if he wanted him to open the door for him. Beast Boy wasn't in the situation to disobey and like an obedient dog, pushed the double doors open. Trigon grabbed the back of his shirt and pushed him outside. Around this time, the elegant sun had vanished beyond the ocean's stretch leaving the looming black sky of night to freely lay over head. Beast Boy grumbled and slouched but regained his posture when the oppressive monstrosity towered above him. Trigon drew his attention to the sky to inspect for the person he knew was getting closer to the island. She was still not seen but he could sense her movement.

" She will be here soon," Trigon articulated " And my plan for domination will fall into place."

" Why can't you just leave her alone? Don't you hate her? Why would you want her to stick around?" Beast Boy shot questions out like a machine gun

" All part of my plan, boy... She'll have to obey me. She cannot turn back now, she is as good as under my command."

" She's not going to listen to you, dude." Beast Boy simply stated

" Perhaps, but if she wants to live, she will. And if she still refuses, you can be of even more use."

Beast Boy kept silent from that point. Beast Boy was too busy looking for the perfect way to get away from Trigon and warn Raven before the being of hatred could wreak more havoc on her teenage life. The 'big red guy' kept his eye to the sky with anticipation like a child waiting for Christmas morning, except Trigon's present would give him rulership of the Earth. Beast Boy decided to make a run, or fly in his case, for it while the demon's attention was diverted to the horizon. He held his breath, slapped his face, patted his feet... Kept doing weird stuff to get his courage to rise, and finally leapt into the air and morphed into a malignant falcon. The green avian flapped as hard as he could and would have gotten away if Trigon didn't possess telekinetic powers...

The satanic being lifted his hand into the air and a familiar aura of black energy engulfed Beast Boy while in flight. He closed his palm and tugged his hand back which sent the bird crashing into the ground. Seeing the boy was no longer airborne, Trigon approached the green teen as he shifted back to his human state. The shadow of the demon over him make a chill go up Beast Boy's spine.

" If you want to stay alive for the next while... I'd advise you to stay still!" Trigon snarled

" Uh...Uh..." Beast Boy almost had a heart attack

" No mercy for the weak... Perhaps a simple spell will remind you not to escape?"

" Trigon!"

At the same time, the two on the ground looked to the sky to see Raven land on the earth nearby. Trigon cracked a cynical grin while Beast Boy sighed deeper than someone who had just gotten out of a locked, empty room after hours of trying to escape.

" At last, you've arrived. Any longer and your friend here would have met his demise." Trigon informed

" Let him go, he doesn't have to get caught in the middle of this." She replied

" But then you wouldn't have come out of hiding! And I'm pretty sure you know why I had to lure you out."

" Your amulet... Sorry Trigon, but I'm not helping you scar this planet."

" You deny? So be it. Looks like I'll get to have human for dinner." He howled as he gestured Beast Boy

" Fath– Trigon, just let him go!"

" What's that? Did you almost call me father?"

" No... I..."

" Relax, child. I already informed him of your heritage."

" ...You..." She gasped, fearing Beast Boy now hated her

" Come, we must go get my amulet's other piece. There is no time for idle conversation."

" Let him go."

" Sure, here."

Trigon levitated the boy unexpectedly and hurled him across the landscape. Raven managed to catch the flying changeling, but quickly put him back on the ground. She still believed that her father would be right about everyone hating her because she was part demon. She frowned and resumed her conversation with Trigon while Beast Boy stood beside her still watching the event unfold.

" Now that your little friend is safe and sound," he mocked " It's time you said goodbye and come with me!"

" We don't have to go anywhere."

" What? You still refuse to come with me!"

" Actually, I don't have to."

Raven reached down her collar and hooked a chain that was concealed under her cloak. She pulled it out revealing the other half of the amulet hanging around her neck.

" Where did you get that?" The cardinal demon

" I payed a visit to the cathedral it was being held in."

" And how did you know where it was being kept?"

" I got homesick and came back, and I learned a little about the reason you were after me."

" ...Surely you don't think that will work on you?" Trigon blurted with a hint of uncertainty

" But it will. We share the same blood, therefore, we share the same powers." She smirked

" Dude! You just got served." Beast Boy chuckled

" Silence!" Trigon bellowed " You impetuous child! You cannot defeat me... No. I am stronger, amulet or not!"

" Let's just see what your powers can do, for me and you."

Raven quickly sent Beast Boy away from the soon to be battle zone with her dark energy. Beast Boy could only allow himself to be pushed away, for he couldn't help. Once again he felt under the weather for being too powerless to do any good.

Trigon faded into a misty state and recollected behind Raven. The demon shot his clawed hand down at her but she evaded it like she had a surplus of time to ponder her next move. With a burst of black energy, she leapt into the air and kicked him in his temple. To his surprise, he staggered back. Raven then formed streaks of darkness around herself until it took the form of a bird, and with Trigon glaring intensely, she bolted at him. The attack hit him in his upper body region making him growl in exasperation. He looked at his tingling chest and saw a few scratch marks stretching across it. He was going to need to fight for real, the same way he fought a real demon of equal strength.

" Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She half screamed

The attack created through those words was much stronger than before. Now it was a thick black surrounded in the dark aura of sparks. Trigon toppled over helplessly when the fierce blast collided with the back of his head. He managed to shake it off and spring back onto his feet, shaking the ground when he did. He was beginning to change from calm and collected into malicious and vengeful. He couldn't let his own hybrid child defeat him or else his title of being a barbarous demon lord would be quickly wiped away like a wave washes away footprints in the sand.

He quickly swiped his claw before him creating a wave of fire. He then lifted his clenched hands above his head and slammed them into the Earth. The result of this was a scorching wall of fire that shot through the earth and air at godspeed. Raven couldn't deflect and got hit by the hell bound power. She merely was knocked further into the air where she noted the bottom of her cape was charred. Trigon sprung into the air and lurched his claw once again. Raven side stepped while still in the air as Trigon returned to the ground. The half demon lifted her hand causing the rock under Trigon's feet to give away and deepen. The rock and stones began to bury him until he was forced to fall down into the lively earth. Raven took a nose dive down to where he had stumbled and brought her hands back in fists making ebony energy burn around them. She would have directly punched him but seconds before her fists impacted with Trigon, the mighty demon uncovered his arm from the rubble and grabbed Raven by her head. He stood up with his daughter still in grip and sneered mockingly.

" Child, you are far too assailable to even fight. And now that my amulet is out of that damned holy place, I can just tighten my grip on you and kill you— And the amulet will be mine!"

" Dude, you gotta lay off on the way you reveal all your plans!" Beast Boy shouted out of sight

Trigon ignored the boy, wherever he was, and felt that sense of power and superiority to be so close to the maximum potential of his demon powers. The two amulets began to react to each other and glow with a tainted red ambience. The demon could no longer wait to have his power back and prepared to deliver the death blow to Raven, but his plan was intervened.

Beast Boy, in pterodactyl form, swooped in and sunk his teeth into Trigon's hand causing him to release Raven. Trigon was not happy that a green prehistoric bird had just delayed his domination.

" You stupid human..." He vocalized, almost disgusted to say human " Don't get in my way or else _you'll_ be extinct!"

Trigon swatted the green teen away like a bothersome fly. Beast Boy managed to morph back into human form before impact with the ground and striking it he began to roll until coming to a stop. If Raven wasn't PO'd before, then now she was.

Raven wasted no time releasing all her bottled up hatred into something that would mortify her father. A dark atmosphere surrounded her as she moved her hands around in the air to cast another attack. The cloaked girl was bent on harming her parent– To let him see what it's like to feel real pain. Obscurity soon took form and swirled into one radiant sphere of dark energy. With a demonic growl, Raven gave momentum to the blast just as the target turned to get hit full force. But when Raven looked up, four red eyes could be seen beneath her hood.

Trigon rumbled with fury as he was struck down with the engulfing darkness. He collapsed onto the ground forcing up dust around him. The dark energy nearly crushed his rib cage on impact causing him a great surge of pain. He could almost taste his own blood in his mouth. There he was, lying on the ground with mild throbbing pain while his opponent, his own half breed daughter, was looming nearby with little to no damage. The demon could not tolerate such unbalance. There had to be some kind of way to gain the upper hand and keep it. But what was that emotion he sensed? Anger? Hatred? It wreaked of his own fury... Trigon looked up and saw a red aura around Raven fade away as she recovered. A side effect to her usage of the amulet– His raw hatred was flowing through her as was his power. Maybe, just maybe, there was something he could to turn the table.

" You've managed to knock me over... Bravo." He aggravated her " But really, my darling daughter, I still live. And as long as I live, I will make your life hell. "

" Not unless I kill you." Raven stated

" With your puny powers? Spare me the breath wasted in telling you that you cannot defeat me. For you are a mouse, and I am a cat— No matter where you run or hide, I will eventually get you. "

" Not anymore. I will kill you and end your trail of chaos."

" Okay... Then kill me. Hit me with everything you've got!" He gestured

" My pleasure."

Raven flew at an abnormal speed for her power and prepared a punch that would tear right through Trigon and murder him. Her fist was squeezed tight as it flowed with the dark energy channelled from her chakra. She lifted her shimmering fist back and kept imagining how her attack would kill her worst enemy at long last. Trigon however had a cynical smile plastered on his faceThe kind filled with deceit and lies. Beast Boy from afar could see the grin and knew in his heart that something bad was bound to happen.

" Raven! Stop!" He ran into the range of battle " It's a trick!"

Raven heard Beast Boy's cry and just seconds before she was suppose to attack, she saw a glint of corruption in Trigon eyes. Because of this, she recoiled and came to an abrupt stop in front of him. She was about to make a hast getaway when he placed his hands on her shoulders. In fear, she struggled to get free but he kept his grip and his maniacal smirk.

" Grrrr... Let go!" She shouted at him

" ...Hatred shall consume you." He muttered

As he said that, crimson energy started to radiate from his own body and swirl along the air like an exotic mist. Raven tugged and pulled to get from his grip but she couldn't. The energy circling in the air smelt of corruption. Whatever it was, it wasn't friendly. Suddenly it began to seep into her own body unwillingly. She groaned as it began to consume her mind. All that was in front of her began to fade to black again...

And she blinked her eyes and the familiar setting of the apocalyptic city returned to her. Trigon already had emerged from the fog and shadows as her green companion was knocked across the blood-filled streets by his other accomplice. Still, they remained in the shadows. Raven started to feel like she was in serious pain. Her head was spinning wildly but she managed to retain the imagery before her. And just then, the second shadow emerged from the darkness. Their face could now be seen, and she recognised the person immediately. Then, with one last gasp, her mind went blank.

Raven was limp in Trigon's grasp as he barred his teeth with glee. He released her and she crashed to the ground without movement. Her father stood above her boldly and without sympathy for her.

Beast Boy was just staring at what had just happened. Did he just kill her? The changeling refused to believe it was true as he snapped out of his blank stare and quickly ran to her side. Trigon didn't seem to care if the boy approached. Beast Boy shook her a little to see if she was alive.

" Raven! Raven! Dude, you can't be dead!" He exasperated

Then the lifeless girl suddenly awoke as if nothing had happened. She sat up without looking to Beast Boy and then climbed to her feet. Beast Boy stood beside her happy to see she was ok.

" Alright, you're ok!"

Just as he put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention, she turned around with glowing red eyes. Dark energy emerged from her hand and struck him directly. He fell to the ground with a thud and looked up to her with a highly confused look.

" What are you doing? Raven, we're friends, remember?" He chuckled lightly

" I have no friends." She replied bitterly. " My only friend is Master Trigon."

" What...? But... Trigon! What did you do to her?"

" Hahahahahaha! Fool! She serves me now! The corruption flowing in the amulet make her an easy target for brainwash!"

It was true. Raven glared daggers at the young changeling as her father went off into laughter. Because she used his amulet, his corruption leaked into her allowing Trigon to easily overtake her mind.

The second shadow, the other servant of Trigon seen in Raven's dream, was Raven herself.

* * *

Muahahahahahaha... I hope you enjoy this chapter. And now that it's complete, I have to go study for my cursed Math test... Who has a Math test on the last day of school before Easter Break? So while I suffer a massive headache trying to study the evil stuff, R & R. 


	26. Love Hurts

I haven't updated for a loooooooong time(So long I'm afraid to check) so it's about time I stopped being lazy and finished this(And no, this isn't the last chappie). So here is chapter 26... And lucky for me, a certain site hasn't taken my story off for an unexplained reason.

* * *

" Trigon, you monster..." Beast Boy remarked 

" Why thank you." The demon gestured " I never did need that fool Malchior to take over her mind. All I needed was my amulet."

" ...She hates you, and no spell can change that."

" Really? Then let us test her." He sneered " Raven, attack the green boy!"

" It will be done..." Raven muttered blankly

She lifted her hand and faced her palm toward her new enemy as her eyes glowed intensely. Beast Boy was too taken back to even evade the attack. The changeling fell to the ground with the wind knocked out of him now aware of how strong she was with the half-amulet in her possession. He grunted and climbed back to his feet noting the burns on his clothes. He scowled at Trigon who seemed to be pretty jolly for a Demon overlord.

" Well, making you both fight is a waste of time. Foolish humans... Allowing your emotions to interfere is one of your top weaknesses. Raven, put him somewhere where he won't be of inconvenience when we strike the city."

Without moving, Raven's telekinesis lifted the lad into the air and with a burst, flung him threw the air toward the jagged cliffs near the center of the island. Beast Boy could almost tell that hitting those cliffs wasn't going to be as painful as being betrayed by someone dear to you. He closed his eyes and crashed into the cliff. The changeling fell to the ground followed by chunks of rubble onto his back. He didn't feel like getting up, what was there to fight for now?

Trigon remained still with his fangs barged into a grin. No more waiting for the day he would reign, for that day had come at last. Tonight- Jump City. Tomorrow- The Earth. How sweet that sounded to his oversized pointed ears. The entire amulet would glorify him and make him a god among demons. All that was left was to take the amulet from Raven and reassemble the broken pieces. He shifted the direction he was facing and turned to his corrupted daughter. The second his clawed hand touched the chain, a sharp burst of energy zapped him and warded him off. How could he forget? The amulet could only be removed if the wearer removed it themself. He snarled viciously.

He was about to request for her to hand it over but the second it left her neck, she would recover from the spell and would realise what was going on. Even then he would be unable to take it from her. His plans always seemed to fail. Trigon then decided to let her wear it until they had control of the world, then he would slaughter her and take it himself. For now, their powers were near equal but whatever he commanded, she obeyed. Maybe it was better this way, he wouldn't have to do all the dirty work. The changeling boy didn't seen as inspired to stop him so he then commenced with his goal for world domination.

" Come Raven, let us go take over Jump City." He spoke

" Yes, master Trigon..." She murmured in her hypnotic state

They both lifted off the ground an entered the shimmering night sky. Trigon gleamed to know it would be overcast with clouds and darkness once he was ruler of the feeble planet. No more light and joy, just darkness and despair. That was his odd vision of a perfect world. The two vanished in the night sky leaving Beast Boy alone to himself.

He had managed to pull himself from the rubble and was lying on his back staring into the deepness of space. He wished he could just close his eyes and open them to see everything was the same way it was a week ago. He tried, only to open his eyes back to the emptiness of the night. It was starting to remind him of the way he was feeling. All this time Raven was a half-Demon and he was too dumb to catch the hints. Not that he cared what she was, he knew how it was to be different– To be green. Trigon would take over the world now. There was nothing he could do because he was too weak. He was nothing... And Trigon was nothing as well without the amulet. Not that he could get it from him. He saw what happened when the demon tried to take half from Raven. It would be a matter of time before he killed her and regained all his power. Trigon would probably be dead by now and they could just go back home and try to repair the damage that had been lacerated. No, the opposite occurred and kept the nightmare fuelled.

Trigon slaughtered his grandfather because he was too weak and pathetic and here he was beating himself up. He just assured himself that Trigon would be beating him up instead of himself if he tried to stop him. Raven's mind couldn't be entirely lost. Perhaps he could make her snap out of it by reminding her of who she really is. His grandfather always told him " There's always a way to resolve a problem so don't run from them". Beast Boy guessed Mr. Logan never had to face a super tall demon who happens to have your best friend under his control. Never less, his grandfather would try anyway. That's what the teen admired about him. He sat up and pushed himself into a standing position. This wasn't just about his well being anymore, it was for the Earth itself. Selfishness was a trait he despised and he didn't want to bare any trace of it. He looked to Jump city and could see the crimson flare of fire among the streets. The destruction had begun; He needed to move fast.

Beast Boy took a deep breath and morphed into an African swift tail. With such speed, Jump city wasn't very far to reach. Even if he failed he would know that he tried.

8888888888888888888888888-

" Bow before me and have your lives spared!" Trigon boomed

No one heeded the towering brute's warning. They all just forgot everything and sent every ounce of energy they had to muster to their legs. There were already dead and bleeding mortals lying all around the area. The others were all screaming and struggling to get as far away as possible.

" Are you all fools? No matter where you run, I will still be around to find you!" he sneered " Now bow down!"

Everyone just kept scampering around and running over people- Dead or alive- to escape. Trigon found it amusing. Raven hadn't killed anyone yet for Trigon was too busy enjoying the blood and gore he was causing. It was like one of those video games where you had god mode enabled and you had infinite ammo. He felt truly superior to the mortals now, but still lingered on the fact that Raven possessed a slightly greater amount of power than him. Envy danced in his cold yellow eyes. He returned to the impotent beings running around like a mouse in a maze. They were his test subjects– The test being of his near limitless power.

" Okay, have it your way! Allow me to ease your minds through death..."

The streets filled with people and vehicles undertook fracturing and heating as Trigon's eyes shined with glee. Lava began to seep from the cracks and pour across the streets engulfing the innocent. Listening to their screams of death brought him great pleasure. Trigon could be considered as twisted as a double helix.

Raven was still absent minded. She could only watch emotionlessly as the person she hated the most killed off everyone below them. Even the sight of two children climbing on the roof of a slowly melting car did not move her. Trigon's taint had marked her mind, the debauchery that made her forget all she stood for and believed in. Even her hidden liking to Beast Boy was concealed by the control.

The lava settled and quickly dried into a hard gray substance. Steam rose up to where they hovered but still ceased to move them. Only the city lights illuminated their forms and allowed people to know what they were running from. Trigon motioned his daughter to follow while letting his ego swell to the fact everyone feared him and would soon obey him. As they hovered, a sign on wildlife fluttered across the scene and perched on a rooftop. Trigon snorted and flew toward the avian with Raven in pursuit. The bird stood still and didn't fly away like he expected it to. In fact, the bird looked a tad green...

It suddenly shifted into Beast Boy, whom had a brave look on his face.

" Trigon, I've come to stop you and break the spell you have on Raven. It isn't right to change a person's thoughts!"

" Ha! You think I'm going to listen to you? You're as weak as this building!" The demon corroborated by stomping his foot through the rooftop.

" I want to fight you, in a fair match. You take off the amulet and then we solve this! Winner takes all."

" Hm, you're as amusing as those blundering fools running around on the ground!" He mocked

" I have a much better idea... You get to fight, but you have to fight with Raven!"

" No, I came to fight you Trigon! You killed my grandfather and I want vengeance!"

" Surely you aren't afraid to harm your little wench?"

" You..." Beast Boy held his tongue

" Hmph! ... Raven, go down to the streets and fight this boy ridden with gangrene! And do try to go easy on the lad?"

" Yes, master Trigon." She uttered and floated down to the street

" Hear this, boy. If you win, you may as well take her with you. Failure is not tolerated among demons."

" I'll win, and then I'm coming after you!" Beast Boy informed sharply

The changeling morphed into a simple hawk and fluttered down to the street. It was the only one unscarred by corpses and debris. Raven was standing farther away from where he landed. He locked eyes with the source of her corruption– The amulet. He would be all talk and no action. That was plan A. Plan B was... Well, he didn't want to have to resort to plan B. Trigon was using his power to shift and mould the stone the building was made from into a throne. He slowly relaxed into it and ensured he had a good view of the battle to be.

" This should be interesting... Or very short." The demon bluntly stated

Beast Boy prepared to defend the attacks of Raven and somehow get close enough to talk to her. She however was awaiting for her father's signal to fight. His roar echoed down onto their remote battleground.

" Raven, fight this changeling boy and remember, he hates you because you're part demon!"

" Wha..?"

Beast Boy glared at Trigon just as Raven shot toward him and struck him in the face with her fist. Then very swiftly she spun around and slammed her elbow directly into his jaw. Beast Boy kept his feet on the ground as she pushed a black energy into his chest. He was knocked to the ground as it exploded. It all happened in about 4.68 seconds. Raven was acting noble by awaiting for him to get back up. That was a part of her that was not Trigon's doing. That would only tell him somewhere inside of her was the real Raven.

" Raven, come on, it's Beast Boy! You know, I always annoy you? Do you remember?" He aspired

" You are a mortal. You hate me because I am a demon!" She growled

She bent over and lifted him by his collar until he was slightly higher than her. She reared back her fist and plowed the teen in the face once again. She let him fall to the ground where she lifted a glowing red hand above her head. The aura forged a lively ball of cardinal energy of which she hastily launched down at Beast Boy. He yelled out and clutched the damaged area of his shoulder. He removed his hand to see blood stained among the lines of his palm.

" Remember on the rooftop? Those nights we got to talk? ...The nights I started to fall in love with you?"

" Mortals should die off like the animals they've butchered."

She levitated him off the ground and moved her hand to point toward a wall. Beast Boy slammed into the building but failed to go through it. He rolled onto the sidewalk and grunted to force himself onto his feet. His grandpa was right, love hurts.

" Trigon put you through hell as a child, don't you remember that? He made you suffer for things you didn't do! He hates you! Don't you remember crying yourself to sleep as a child because no one was there to help you?" He shouted

" ... I..." She flinched

" Raven, keep fighting, Mortals are liars!" Trigon thundered

" Your lies don't fool me. Master Trigon knows all."

He was close. He knew he could pull it off if he kept trying. The question was how long could he go on before he faltered? Knowing if he managed to bring her back to her normal state of mind, he fought on to free her from the spell.

" Raven... All the fun times back at the manor... Remember when I put shaving cream on Gramps's ice cream? Or when gramps flushed my fish Goldie? You twisted the pipes and got him back. Gramps didn't have a clue! He was fixing those pipes for hours!"

" You...You're... Lying? No, Mortals are liars!"

Raven took him by the throat and crashed him through the wall. She ceased to let him go and then turned around slightly to toss him into the middle of the street. He skidded a short distance and stood back up. He was starting to wear down exponentially. She shot another red attack at him making him stumble back and clench his teeth. He stayed on his feet and tightened his fists to ignore the burning feeling. He could almost feel Trigon smiling to see his pain. He straightened himself up and faced Raven boldly. He had to choose his words carefully and use his head for once.

" Raven, Trigon is the liar. He took you away from your mother without telling you what torture he would put you through. He raised you into thinking he was better and you had to listen to him. He's afraid of you Raven! You only want to see him out of your life! Look at all the people he's killed! Look at the way he gets humoured at us fighting! I'm your friend, he is your father– Your worse enemy! He'll kill you any chance he gets!"

" Master Trigon? ... Mortals are liars, but... Demons are evil."

" That's what he thinks! He thinks you should die because you're a hybrid freak! I am your father, Raven! Don't let him lie to you! Mortals are selfish! He doesn't give a damn what fate befalls you!"

" That's not true! Raven, I don't think you're some kind of freak because you're half-demon!"

" ...Lies! All lies! Die you worthless mortal!" She clamoured

She created a colossal red wall of lively demon energy of which separated her from Beast Boy. She moved her hands making the wall enclose around Beast Boy like a barrier. He stared at her in bewilderment as she backed away from the swelling dome. With that, it imploded to the cry of Beast Boy's pain. The dust clouds settled as the red sparks faded revealing the green teen lying on the ground. At first glance, he appeared dead. But Beast Boy's determination kept him going. He groaned and regained a standing position and maybe for the last time, try and get through to Raven. She began to walk over to him with a menacing glare.

" I'm not lying! Trigon is! I would fight back if I weren't!" He tried to reason with her

" Don't waste your last breath. This time, you will not survive." Raven spoke bitterly

" I don't think you're a freak! Look at me, I'm green! You have an excuse for being different. I don't care what you are, you're still the same ol' Raven to me."

" You don't care... Now prepare for you're death." She put her hands on his shoulders, near his neck

" Raven, I do care. If I didn't care, would I do this?"

He suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and puller her close to his face. For a second, he just stared into her eyes before softly pressing his lips against hers. Both her and Trigon were surprised. She shortly started to kiss him back as Trigon's corruption left her mind.

Trigon however, almost had steam coming from his ears. Seeing a mortal kiss his daughter really ticked him off. Not just because it disgraced his demon race, but because it was sure to remove his spell. He watched them end the kiss and just stay in each other's arms as he got out of his seat in fury.

" You... Don't think I'm a freak because I'm half demon?" Raven inquired quietly

" Of course not!" He said, starting to flush in the cheeks

" You damn Mortal! Get away from her! Do you know what you've done! YOU JUST SIGNED YOUR DEATH CERTIFICATE!"

Trigon leapt from the top of the building and landed on the ground crumbling the pavement near him feet. He arched back to his brooding posture and sneered in disgust at them both. His yellow eyes narrowed as he tightened his fists. Raven and Beast Boy faced him bravely and had little fear of him. Trigon started to emit a steaming red ambience and raised a fist to the two teenagers.

" It ends here and now."

* * *

Ahhhh, the love, it burnnnsss... I'll get used to writing this genre eventually. So R&R and inspire me to write more things that make me squirm in my seat. And BTW, if there are instances where the words go like this... the endAfter long... Well, there are suppose to be dashes there but when it upload it decides to remove itself. Spelling errors and weirdness are entirely my doing. 


	27. Father VS Daughter

And I'm not going to say much, because I didn't update in over two months, so now, I'm going to finish this and be happy I did. So R&R and whatnot.

* * *

" Okay, Raven, now that everything is all fine and dandy... how are we gonna stop the big meanie?" Beast Boy cringed as he watched her father float off the ground

" Well, I figured if we all shook hands and settled the matter over a cup of tea, then we may just stop all this from happening."

" Dude, you don't have a plan?" he squeaked

" Relax, if we work together and fight him, we can bring him down."

" ...And what do we do now?" he pointed deathly

The overgrown nightmare had channeled an orb of blackened fury before him and it continued to pulsate and grow within seconds. As he collected the significant batch, he adjusted his aim and sneered while preparing to thrust it at them.

" Quick, turn into... something tough!" Raven ordered

The changeling did a double take at her and the giant ball of darkness about to come his way and quickly morphed into an Ankylosaurus and retained a study posture and waited for Raven to say or do something regarding the rest of her objective. He was a tad taken back when Raven surrounded him with black matter and prepared to toss him at Trigon. With a dino squeak, he went sailing at his target like a dart and the board. The red tower at that instance umpired and flung his brute attack at the oncoming extinction. As Beast Boy and the attack made contact, Raven jolted out of sight near her parent and quickly charged an inky spike of which was hastily tossed at Trigon's turned back. Beast Boy safely rolled to the ground and morphed back to his human form to see Trigon snap a growl at Raven. She floated away and into the sky to commence the fight. The green teen was doubtful he could put up a fight against the monster that aspired for world domination. He glanced at Raven and saw her notion him to do something but he wasn't sure what. He would have morphed and got closer so she could tell him but stayed glued to the ground when Trigon swiped a claw right past her, she narrowly dodged it.

Raven lifted rubble and pavement with her telekinetic power and tugged them at Trigon's back. He grunted as the dust formed from impact enveloped around him, leaving a sneer to jerk at his formidable scowl. She floated back and ripped a chunk of the building beside them apart and into his side, causing him to bend slightly. He was too obsessed with her defeat to care if he had a scratch or a missing limb. Raven landed on the street several feet away from him and managed to tear up the loosened pavement and wrap it over the height of Trigon. He chuckled and tore it away with his seemingly indomitable claws. As his sight of the things before him was returned, he noted she was absent, and at that very moment he turned his head to feel his face buckle under his daughter's fist. He could taste the presence of blood with that blow, causing his fury to rise once again. And Beast Boy just so happened to bite and tear his arm in wolf form. The demon overlord flung the olive wolf's teeth off his arm and ignored all the pain he was feeling... all he could feel was stress for revenge.

He turned and shot them a look of daggers before doing a power jump up onto a building. It cracked under his weight but resisted to break as the crimson hellion raised one hand over his head and spaced his palm open. Nothing gathered in his hand as the beings below expected but they knew what his assault was when their feet grew hot. Looking down, the two teens saw the rugged road crack even more and flare up with a fiery glaze as lava began to rise from the fractures. Instantly they took flight to the building across from where Trigon stood and watched everything below fill with volcanic conditions. They both settled on the rooftop as Trigon lowered his hand, keeping an undirected gaze locked on them like a crosshair. Beast Boy shifted back from his avian state and jogged over to where Raven stood.

" What were you trying to tell me to do back there?" he inquired, quickly looking at Trigon to ensure it was safe to talk

" The amulet– we have to get it off him. But there's no way we can get it off him unless he takes it off."

" I could try! It's only a quick jolt... and then maybe death..."

" Or maybe it could fall off him... you try and beat the chain loose and I'll keep fighting him." she advised

" That works too." he responded

Trigon took an impossible jump over to the building they were on, almost caving it as well, and calmly walked their way. Beast Boy could feel his legs tremble and tried to tense himself to appear as remarkable calm as Raven was. The red giant continued his relaxed stroll and came to a stop about eight feet away from them. In the short silence between, the sound of bubbling lava and distant sirens arose like the melting smog produced from below. And the dark was not a problem, not with the molten lava living about the streets. Beast Boy took a moment to wonder how long it would take before the buildings gave away to the intense humidity, but returned to the conscious world around him as Trigon spoke.

" What you're seeing all around, is just a taste of the future to be. And just incase you have hope of my fall, remember this: if I don't plunge this planet into cataclysm, then she will."

" Don't try to downgrade our morale with petty talk, we know we can beat you." Raven retaliated to his lies

And without warning, Trigon flicked his wrist and a throb of telekinesis pushed them down. He then lifted his foot and slammed it into the roof, creating a chain reaction to all the cracks already present. The roof shattered causing the temporary fallen to go down with the rubble itself. As they prepared to strike the floor, they suddenly stopped falling and were lifted back up by an invisible force. At first, they thought he was being merciful and was going to rant on about how he would destroy them and take over the world, but then an deceitful gleam snarled his eyes and they were tossed through the sturdy building nearby. From there, they both pushed the drywall and stone off themselves and assumed he was done his attack, but once again they were proven wrong when he appeared in the gaping hole in the side of the building. He clasped them around their throats and lifted them up. With a growl, he started to run against the walls throughout the story with the teens taking all the damage. He crashed them through every apartment room on that floor and finally, with the two teenagers still in grasp, smashed his way out of the building and flew to another rooftop. He landed softly and immediately tossed them to the cement in front of him like he was playing with dices. They grumbled and moaned while getting to their feet while he fed his ego on their pain.

" I hope you're both enjoying yourselves, 'cause in Hell you won't get it this easy." he sneered

" For grandpa's sake, I'm gonna make sure you go there instead!" Beast Boy snapped

" Stop crying over spilt milk, boy. He was only going to die eventually of old age."

" I'm sure he wanted to die peacefully, not at the hands of a monster such as yourself!"

" Survival of the fittest, boy. And that's just why I will win, and you both will lose."

" Don't jinx yourself." Raven muttered

" I've come this far, my dear, and I intend to reach my goal. All I need is your death and the other halve of my amulet... Tonight, the world will be my playground!" Trigon raised his arms triumphantly

There was a surrounding rumble around them as the volcanic glow from the melted streets began to brighten. Apparently, his gesture had caused the lava to rise. They all watched a building crumble from being liquefied beyond it's standing point. Luckily, it was an old building that was weak of structure. Eventually, the other's would collapse and there wouldn't be much of Jump City left around once the lava commenced to spread.

" Listen, Beast Boy," Raven whispered " This is very important. The building he crashed us through earlier, remember? I want you to go over there in the third room we were in. There's a sword collection there. Take the biggest and sharpest from it and come back– make sure the sword is out of sight from Trigon. Don't fight him or anything, just wait until the moment is right... you'll know when the moment is right."

" Umm... okay. But what good is a sword gonna do against a super-powered demon?"

" No time to explain, just go."

The green teen nodded and scampered off, but before changing to an airborne creature, he ran back and quickly pecked her on the cheek. With a goofy grin, he darted off to the edge and looked down at the searing lava. Beast Boy shifted into an eagle and soared majestically to the building Raven directed him to. Trigon, looking suspicious, took a step towards her.

" Now where is he off to?" he inquired

" He... decided to go to a safer place to watch. He figured he... would just get in the way so he left."

" Hmm, wise mortal."

" Now, we finish our fight." she got in a fighting stance

" Excellent." the demon smirked

Raven made the first move by launching herself towards him and flipping over his shoulder to miss his jagged punch. She crouched and did a spin kick to trip him, but only made him stumble. The lofty monstrosity aimed his elbow at her and let himself fall on her. Fortunately she rolled backwards and missed his wrestler-style move. He sprung back to his feet and shot a ominous jolt at her and struck her in the shoulder– where she wasn't too long ago shot. Trigon raced toward her and faked a punch with his left hand and struck her with his right fist. Raven barred her teeth and struck him back uppercut style. He staggered with one foot as she glided farther back, summoning her dark energy to make some of the lava far down rise up to him. He assumed it was mere debris and braced himself for impact but when a scorching essence scarred his chest and some of his neck, he knew the difference. He pounded the pain away and grunted smugly.

" I'm still waiting for you to kill me, father." she mocked

He retained the same expression and charged up a volley of electrical energy to have them accurately hit his target. Raven kept from falling and noted that her cloak was barely left to even call a cloak, and that the environment really smelt like a barbeque– without the food. She slapped a slab of the structure at him with her power, but he deflected it with his arm. Then they returned to their kinetic attacks and commenced their costly duel.

Beast Boy had returned quickly in case Trigon would pull a fast one, or that Raven's supposed plan wouldn't fail because of him absence. He still wondered what on Earth she needed the sword for, unless it wasn't meant to tear through Trigon. But he couldn't figure out what else it was for. He managed to return unnoticed by both and kept the sword near his feet as he watched them fight. In a way, it inspired him to grow stronger.

" I can see you're getting worn down." the demon gestured

" I still have enough to put you out of commission."

" ...You look so much like your mother that it scares me."

" What?" she was caught off guard

Trigon then faded and appeared behind her, dealing a brute blow to her temple. She faltered, but immediately jetted up into the air to defend a swift kick from him. Upon his recoil, he lurched forward and karate chopped her in her neck, and in her mild fall, he kicked her back up in the air. She twisted and returned to a normal stance and struck him in the forehead with a sable attack. The cardinal demon flinched and was sent back with yet another demonic onset. Raven glided back toward him and unexpectedly sunk down to the rooftop when Trigon bashed her over the head. She impacted and tried to get up as fast as possible, but she appeared much weaker now. Raven saw Beast Boy looking in edge to help but she gave a minimal nod to keep him away. Trigon floated down behind her and crossed his arms confidently. He assumed he was winning, Beast Boy assumed she was faking, Raven assumed it was a little of both. She stood back up, Trigon still behind her. She could feel him scorning and that he was still sure he could win.

" ...Why aren't you putting up as well as a fight as you did back at home?" he questioned sanguinely

Raven turned on a dime and aimed to punch him in his mug but he caught her fist. He relaxed into a nefarious smile and tightened his grasp to crush her enclosed hand. She tried again but he caught that one as well. The gothic girl tugged her hands but her monster of a father had more strength at the time. She then stepped back as she summoned dark energy around his limbs and a oversized sphere of darkness behind him. With a grunt, Trigon was pulled away and into the orb prepared especially for his visit. The demon gave a hollow cry and fell on the roof, creating more ruptures. She sighed and made her way over to him as he wiped his swarthy blood away from his forehead and got to his feet. They both faced each other again, under a sky now filled with red clouds with a silver lining. Dark energy rose from below them both and rose around them like a fire. Soon it grew pitch black, beyond a transparent vision, and grew in size. And with a moment of a white flash, the energy combusted making both combatants stumble.

Beast Boy, watched Trigon slide to one side of the roof and Raven slide to the other side, dangerously close to the edge. Neither budged at first, but movement became present in one of the fighters... the one he didn't want to get up. Trigon snarled as he regained his stance, ignoring the scratches and rips over his body and clothes. He glanced over to Raven, still in her state, and began to walk towards her. He bore a cynical smile.

" Raven!" Beast Boy called

" ...Stay back...!" she shouted as she pushed herself up on her arms

She appeared in a bad condition, and Trigon was walking over to finish her, and she wanted him to stay back? As much as he wanted to intervene, he bit his lip andwaited for the right moment to do what ever he was suppose to do.

" It has come to this, has it?" Trigon articulated as he stood over her " I have to kill my own child to rule the Earth... oh well."

Raven stared at him with hatred before resting back on the edge. She could feel the ache all through her body, and it just wouldn't get back up. She had to try and execute her plan, it was now or never. She only hoped Beast Boy would do his part. And then, her eyes closed and she appeared to enter unconsciousness. Trigon snorted and laughed a little. He lifted his half of the amulet off his neck and looked at it for a moment. Then, he bent over and easily pulled the other half from around Raven's neck. The artifacts began to glow again with the red essence. He boomed with an evil laugh as he pushed them together. A bright glow began to radiate with the ambience of maroon, making his eager eyes widen with delight. There was a red wield mark between them, which faded away to make the amulets appear as to have never been separated. Knowing what was to come of it, he though it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

" Ha ha ha... at last... my ultimate power is back in my possession! ... A blood sacrifice would have been the best result... but I managed to defeat her with half my power. I'm sure there's no one around who can defeat me now... Behold!" He lifted the amulet above his head " Bow to your true master!"

Beast Boy was really starting to think that this wasn't part of Raven's plan. He prepared to pick up the sword and try and slaughter the demon on the spot, before he put the amulet on, but it would be far too late by the time he even got within range.

Trigon took in all the glory and relaxed himself, he wouldn't have to go about fighting other demons again once he created his own empire on Earth. He looked down to his spawn, whom seemed near death and pondered if he should just ensure she was dead instead of assume she would eventually die.

And then, Raven opened her eyes and glared at him. Dark energy surrounded the amulet laying loosely in his hand and tugged it from his clasp. She moved it into her own tired hand and smirked at her father. He didn't look too happy.

" Don't you dare put that on...!" he roared in a paranoid tone

" Who said I was going to put it on?"

And then, she turned over and let her hand hang over the edge of the building. On the sound of Trigon's exasperation, she released it from her grip and watched it free fall down to the lava below. Trigon made his way to the edge and looked over just in time to see itsink into the lava and incinerate.

" ...No..." he muttered in defeat

And Beast Boy came up behind the panic-stricken demon, lifted the sword up, and thinking of his grandfather, drove the sword down into Trigon's back and through his body. A gargled gasp came from him in response as he felt blood trickle from the corner of his mouth.

* * *

But no, it's not over yet, just one final chappie to go. I'll get to work on that tommorrow and I should have it up on Monday. Yee haw, oh how I miss this site(of which I won't mention because I'm paranoid that they'll delete your story if you do) and once again, R & R, and boy do I need coffee right about now... 


	28. Goodbye

And here it is, the final chapter. Would have uploaded a few hours ago but mommy dearest was waiting for a phone call. So without further ado, reaaadd.

* * *

Trigon looked down to where the silver blade had pierced him. He would have pulled it out immediately after being impaled but that would only take away the little time he had left to live. 

It must have made his day to be tricked by his half-demon daughter and killed by a mutated human. His amulet was gone, and he was just as vulnerable to anything a human was. To think of such weakness, he spat to a side his own blood. Raven was now getting up and was in a better state than he. The demon couldn't even heal himself for that ability was reaped from him as well.

Raven wanted to make a Kodiak moment out of her father's expression and frame it in her room.

" Ugh... cursed brats...!" he coughed " This...isn't over!"

" I looks pretty over to me." Beast Boy grinned

The demon mustered what strength he had left to stand up and face them with his bloody war paint smeared everywhere. He examined the lava beneath and silently mourned the loss of his power before looking to the teens furiously. He tried to say something, but instead he stuttered more blood. Raven then illuminated the sword still jutting out of his body and tugged it out. She brought it to her hand and thought to herself it would make an excellent souvenir. Trigon rumbled in agony to the removal of the blade, and placed his stained hand over the wound in a futile attempt to stop the blood flow.

" It's all over now, in a few moments you'll pass on and leave everyone alone." Raven said bitterly

" Jump City might take a long time to be restored..." the changeling observed

" No... no, it can't end like... this!" Trigon stumbled on his words

" Well, father, it has." Raven walked towards him " I can make your end quicker, if you want... but then you don't suffer as much. What you're feeling right now is what your victims all felt before they died. Doesn't it feel nice?"

" They are just mortals... just mortals..."

" But don't you forget, I'm half-mortal and he's is a mortal. And you were brought down by us. You, a full blooded demon."

" Somehow... I'll get my revenge... even if I'm dead." He haunted

" You can stop trying to make me afraid of you, those days are gone." she was directly in front of him now, keeping an eye on how close he was to the edge

" Grrr... I need to take over this planet... But... I can't... Arghh..." he bent over slightly

" Goodbye Trigon..." Raven voiced

" Before I... say goodbye... I have a... going away present for you..."

His hands clasped the sides of her face and he pulled her into what seemed to be a head butt. She wasn't sure what he was doing until she noted their chakras were touching. For an instance, there was a red flicker between them, but it died out when Trigon gasped for air and released her. He staggered back with his hand firmly over his gaping injury and his feet met the mini wall of cement dignifying the margin of the building. His legs debilitated and he no longer was tensed up. As he fell back, he outstretched his hand reaching for nothing and muttered a profanity with his last breath. Raven stared him in the eye while he went over, Beast Boy approaching to watch as well. The demon fell limply down to his fiery demise to meet the same fate as his powers had. They both sighed deeply knowing it was all over at last.

" He's gone..." Raven muttered " He's really gone..."

The fires of hell that rushed through the city began to cease and sink back to where it came. And what didn't soon cooled into a grey matter. Emergency crews soon were able to rush to the destruction and save what was left. And they were unsure how safe the hollow mountains were that held so many lives dear. There was little sound of life around the area, and sirens still sounded too distant to clarify that.

" What was his 'going away present'?" Beast Boy asked

" I think he was trying to turn me into a zombie again, but luckily he kicked the bucket before he got the chance to." she responded

They both watched they sky revert from it's apocalyptic colors slowly to healthy shades of blue. The high temperatures soon reduced to the absent of lava leaving the climate to restore to normal. They both rejoiced to the fact that they got their revenge. Beast Boy grinned and snuck an arm around Raven, but as he did, a tremor commenced and took a large piece of the building with it. They both stood their ground in anxiety to what was the cause.

" Dude! What was that?" Beast Boy looked around

" It can't be... Trigon?" she questioned herself

" No way, we watched him fall into the lava! There's no way it could be him."

" You can never be sure with him, he's the nightmare that won't end."

Then, another mini earthquake rattled them up. The roof they were standing on was practically in shambles as a small convenient store buckled and busted to pieces. Whatever was causing the destruction couldn't be good... and there was still no sign of the source. Trigon would have showed himself by now.

And Raven clicked a thought and realized what was going on. And as she did, yet another building was desecrated into the earth.

" Oh no..." she whispered

" What? What is it? What's going on?" Beast Boy faced her

" Trigon's going away present... I can't feel any emotion without..."

She was cut short by the caving of the side of a building. The earthquakes and quivers weren't Trigon, they were Raven.

" Wait... what do you mean?"

" Beast Boy, we can't be together."

" ...We can still be friends... right?"

" No, I can't be around anyone anymore. Not like this... Trigon just had to ensure I was unhappy for the rest of my life... I'm going to have to go away from civilization and learn to control it..."

" How long will that take?"

" ... I'm not sure... It could take months... years or... I may never control it." she uttered closing her eyes, a distant earthquake causing abandoned cars to tumble about

" ...But how could it have happened, Trigon's powers were all gone!"

" He kept some in his body, just in case. And he fortunately used it for a final revenge."

" ... Then this is goodbye?" his voice squeaked

" I'm afraid so..."

" Then... can I have one last kiss?"

Raven looked up and took a look at all the damage already present damage and destruction caused mainly by her father. There wouldn't be much loss now if she allowed herself to feel one last feeling. She moved towards him and for the second, and maybe last time, they kissed. Beast Boy was almost afraid to let go fearing she would go and never come back, but he remembered, if you love something let it go, and if it comes back, it's yours forever. As they ended their passionate kiss, the buildings nearby shook violently causing dust and fragments to fall from it's splits. Raven then slowly backed away, their hands holding tightly, and their grip dropped as she walked away still facing the changeling. The short time friends stayed silent looking into each other's eyes until a crack ran right between them. Raven knew she had to go and slowly drifted into the air. Beast Boy waved and she gave a quick wave back as she turned away and flew off. Beast Boy watched the cloaked girl fly off followed by haste cracks and rumbles in the structures around her. He could only hope she would return someday... but could they be together if she did?

----------------------------------------------------------

Hours had passed, and Beast Boy had gone back to his grandfather's— now his, manor. The walk home seemed eerie and depressing to him, and the silence of the manor's halls kept him in that mood. In a few days, he would have to attend his grandfather's funeral... and then he would live alone for the rest of his life. He tried to ignore that by turning on the television of which was broadcasting the recent destruction of Jump City.

" We're here live at downtown Jump City," the tv thundered to life " Where mass destruction has befallen the city. Eye witnesses say the damage was caused by 'the devil'. Although we don't have actual footage of this, we have an artist's depiction of him."

They then showed a well sketched Trigon on the screen, of which made Beast Boy shutter and change the channel.

" Late this evening," it began " Emergency crews rushed to the home of Pierre Logan where they found him dead at the scene. Mr. Logan was a local business man who was vice president of Rasson Incorporated. Neighbors say he was religious and was a fine man to have for a neighbor. His funeral date hasn't been decided, and his will has reportedly been left to his grandson, Garfield Logan. His grandson, whom is 19, is rumored to be taking his grandfather's place in the company."

Beast Boy flicked off the tv and thanked his grandfather for lying about his age in case something like this would happen. Now he wouldn't have to go live in a foster home due to a lack of relatives. Sure, having a giant house all to yourself is fun, but eventually it gets lonely. And as for the word of him taking his grandfather's place, that was just a fib.

" Things are gonna be really boring around here..." he said to himself " Maybe I can go somewhere..."

If he didn't wanted to die of a lack of socialism, then he would have to. But where? Then an excellent idea came to him— Military School. His grandfather always wanted him to go, and if he did he would get stronger. Then he would be able to do something if anything like the recent events reoccurred...

----------------------------------------------------

Raven have managed to fly far out past the outskirts of Jump city where she had finally calmed herself to the point that everything around her crumbled. She wasn't sure where she could go to be away from civilization. Not only that, she would find it hard to provide for herself in pure wilderness. Azarath— the place she would accept as her true home. She could never go back, for she was oblivious to it's direct location. She wouldn't go there anyway, not after choosing to go to Earth with her enormity of a father over staying in Azarath with her mother. Returning would only make her power-bound emotions go haywire and destroy it. It really seemed like she had nowhere to go where she could survive easily and not destroy and harm any people. She watched some dust rise and twirl about like a dirt devil as she planned her next action. Sighing, she returned to her airborne trip and decided to go to back to Trigon's lair to get her stuff and go stay in an abandoned church like she originally intended before meeting the kindness of Beast Boy. She was really going to miss him... and that thought was murdered when a light post suddenly exploded with a glass shatter. Trying to harness her curse was going to be burdensome, and once she did, she would have to decide if she could handle going back to resume a friendship with the changeling.

And thus, both friends and devotees had gone their separate ways to carry on with life, while trying not to think of each other. Would they ever see each other again, or just remember them as a lost love? Only when time passed would they know... despite that neither knew where the other had gone or what had become of them. And soon, time passed, and the months went by... still without forget of that person they once held in their arms.

* * *

And its all over... or is it? Cough WHOWANTSASEQUEL Hack... I have evil plans already in the oven for one, so does anyone want a piece of the cake? I'm guessing some will dislike the ending, but I won't know unless you R & R of course... 

Thanks to...(Inhales deeply): Jason Cristerna, MCL Blue, Stella-s55, Catqueen, Ballistic Crime, Crazybritoutforevangelooks, AnimationWickedRaven, Hoshi-ko88, Karma, RavenTT, Sparrowwing, Jackass, Blanchietheblonde, Psycho, Thing, Puffgirl117, CreatorOfKitty, wouldntyouliketoknow, True-Geek99, Hey, Zzz..., MillicentRaven, Kimpfn, Why do people spell wrench wit, Canistay, Muahahaha, Llama, Gubba-Gubba, Falling, Jane, Cashmeritan, Still trying to fly, Catqueen13, InkBlotted Chakra, Staticsponge123, EnderWiggin234, Somatogenic, Insanepyroshorty, Animegirl75, Barbie's evile twin, Grey Rain, Loveisparanoid, Maile, Kiki543, xxCaSDeMoNxx, LoveableNekoKyouFan87, Wazzuppeeps, Gauze, Dragoon-bane, Steve-Racer, Chaco-taco, YUYUMAN, RavenBall, Just A Reviewer, Angelfire412, GrYfFiNdOreVeR, Jdbb1, Lil'pineapple, Devilleader, The Mad shoe1, Romatic-raven, Amy, HelloHelpMe, They-Call-Me-Orange, Moo, Kittykat, WeAreCrazyHyperSchitzoGirls, IllegalDayNightSnappingIguana, Jackdaw, RustyofT05, -RenegadeMustang-, Ryuu no Taiyo, SugarDevil, Scathac's warrior, RainSprite03, TDGR3D, Rikagirls, RavenluvsBB, Me, Mav Gauntlet, Flightless-Human-Dreams, Crowmurder, Fuzen Ninja, Elrave, Valecia92, Erika, Darkkfaery for reviewing... and no I'm not out of breath... my arm is severely cramped from going back and forth getting the names...

If I mentioned a person twice, oops and congrats for twice the praise.

And to the people who review after this chapter is posted of course... and to anyone I was bad enough to miss...

And thanks to people who read the story without reviewing and didn't decide to run away after reading half of the first chapter.

As to my plans of a sequel... I'll just say a few things without ruining it:

More people from the show will be brought into play

--It takes place some time down the road(you won't know until the first chapter is posted)

-Four people will occupy the Logan Manor... at first.(I may move some people in later)

-Someone else will become the hated one instead of Trigon this time around

-The title shall be 'Bleeding Hearts' so keep an eye out (I just like the phrase... On my Biology scribbler I started to write Biology in funky cool letters and it came out Bleeding Hearts without me realizing until it was too late)

-And I'll try my best not to create too much weirdness

But before I even attempt the sequel, I want to write some other fic, of which I can't make up my mind on(And for anyone who wants an idea, I was thinking 'Teen Titans: Season Zero', as in how they all got together and how they met the inferior villains they seem to already know on the show. I think lots of people have had this idea, and if I even attempt it, I'll never finish it )

So I hoped you enjoyed this fic, as some have said, and R & R what you think and if you want a sequel >:D


End file.
